


Origami Love 2: Future is Ours

by BulbySkye



Series: Origami Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blushing, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comfort/Angst, Drama, F/F, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Guilt, High School, Japanese, Japanese Culture, Mental Instability, Origami, Original Character Death(s), Past Abuse, Sequel, Slice of Life, Trauma, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulbySkye/pseuds/BulbySkye
Summary: “When my Mother had done horrible things to me...”“My Papa and I fleed to America to escape her”“And there is when i met my Girlfriend, i taught with her everything would be alright”“But still... my past is something i can just forget... Right?”
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Origami Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851868
Kudos: 1





	1. My Love...

**Author's Note:**

> Yo everyone! YESSEY back with some Origami Love!
> 
> As you might have guessed this is a Sequel to the original one  
> Which is NECESSARY to read to understand this one  
> To read the first one check my Profile or copy this link:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612302/chapters/56664187  
> Ofcourse who am i to stop you, do as you wish however i heavily reconment it
> 
> With the Warning out the way, everyone!  
> Enjoy the continuation Aye Gentille and Aikozumi Urigami’s Story!

** Chapter 1: **

** My Love... **

* * *

  
**???**

**Location: - - - Airport**

  
.......

**Papa:** “Sukoshi dake nagaku Aiko”

\\_(Just a bit longer Aiko)

**Aikozumi:** “...W-watashi wa kowai Papa...”

\\_(I-i’m Scared Papa)

**Papa:** “Wakatta, chottomatte...”

\\_(I know, just Hold on...)

_ Mienai, doko ni iru no?... _

_ \\_(I can't see, where are we?) _

_ Kūkōda to omoimasu... _

_ \\_(I think a Airport...) _

**???:** “Um Hello you there?”

**Papa:** “N-nani?”

**???:** “Oh right Japanese, _Michelle_?”

**???:** “Right, Shōjo wa dō natta no?”

\\_(What happened to the girl?)

  
_Korera no hitobito wa daredesu ka?_

_ \\_(Who are these People?) _

  
_Korera no koe... Hitori no otoko to hitori no on'na_

_ \\_(These Voices... one man and one Woman) _

**Papa:** “A-ah... i can.. speak English!”

**Man:** “Oooh~ that makes this easier”

**Man:** “So what happened to her Eyes? they are all red and swolen”

**Papa:** “Her eyes.... her head got dunked in... washing detergent”

**Woman:** “W-what? Who would do such a thing?”

**Papa:** “...Her... mother...”

**Woman:** “....H-her Mother?!”

**Man:** “....I assume you are her Father?”

**Papa:** “Indeed...”

**Man:** “So... you are running away? What are you planning on doing?”

**Papa:** “.........”

**Woman:** “I guess he doesn’t know yet”

**Papa:** “I-i don’t have the money...”

**Papa:** “I’m sorry but i’ve said enough, she must be searching for us!”

**Man:** “Argh! Wait!”

**Man:** “.......Would you like a ride?”

**Man:** “Come with us to America, there i can help you with anything you might need”

**Woman:** “W-what?! Wait _Nathan_ what are you-“

**Papa:** “W-why would you?!”

**Man:** “I have a Private Jet, we easily could have two more aboard”

**Papa:** “......Can you really? B-but like i said i don’t have any money”

**Man:** “No, no ofcourse not, you do not need to give money, it is the least i can do to help”

**Papa:** “....T-thank you.... truly...”

**Papa:** “Aiko, yatto dasshutsu dekiru!”

\\_(we can finally escape!)

**Aikozumi:** “Hontōni?”

\\_(Really?)

**Papa:** “Hai, watashi no aisuru”

\\_(Yes my dear)

**Papa:** “Thank you... so much Sir...”

**Man:** “Oh please, the ‘Sir’ is unnessasery”

**Man:** “You probaly heard it, but my name is Nathan, Nathan Vashione”

**Nathan:** “And this is my Assistant, Michelle Tsyssa”

**Michelle:** “Um... Hi”

**Papa:** “Akira Urigami!”

**Papa:** “And she is Aikozumi Urigami...”

**Nathan:** “Exellent!~ Please follow me Akira”

**Nathan:** “You’ll be save with us in america”

....

**???:** “Aiko?”

.....?

**???:** “Hey Aiko?.... wake up”

I feel my body being shook slowly

Hm...

Slowly... i open my eyes

I’m... in Aye-chan’s room...

Seems i fell asleep... my head it’s leaning against her Shoulder 

* * *

**  
\ Friday - July 18 - 19:43 / **

** Location: Aye Gentille’s Room **

** —(Aikozumi View)— **

* * *

**Aye:** “Had a good Sleep?”

....I raise my head and sit back straight

A yawn forces out my mouth...

**(Sleepy)- Aikozumi: *yawn*** “I’m sorry for sleeping on your shoulder...”

**Aye:** “Nah, don’t worry about it”

**Aye:** “It was kinda cute seeing your sleeping face”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “R-remind me to never sleep on your shoulder again!”

**(Teasing)- Aye:** “Sorry that’s a promise i can’t keep,hehe~”

**Aye:** “So, what were you dreaming about?”

**Aikozumi:** “Huh...? Oh i was dreaming about the time i first met Nathan...”

**Aye:** “Ah, that was still in japan right?”

**Aikozumi:** “Yes... my Papa and me fleed our home”

**Aikozumi:** “I was still Blinded, he excorted me to the airport where they met us”

**Aye:** “Yeah i know the details your Dad revealed it to me”

**Aikozumi:** “Uh-huh... i was there when he told you...”

**(Flirty)- Aye:** “It still amazes me... you went through so much... and still able to smile so brightly”

**Aikozumi:** “H-hey...”

_ Aye-chan... _

_ It’s still unreal what happened this week... _

_ All from meeting her, to her taking down her own friend, _

_ Just to ensure her safety... and mine... _

_ It’s a miricle that i could have become her Lover  _

**Aye:** “Ah... sorry to inform you but Nathan allready left”

**Aikozumi:** “H-huh? But he would call for me”

**Aikozumi:** “...or was i asleep for that?”

**Aye:** “Right, i wasn’t sure if i wanted to wake you up or not”

**Aye:** “So i told him to leave you in my care”

**Aikozumi:** “Huh? So.... now what?”

**Aye:** “You can sleep in my bed if you want?”

**Aikozumi:** “W-what? What about you then?”

**Aikozumi:** “You have a Single bed!”

**(Teasing)- Aye:** “Oh? Were you wanting to sleep beside me then?”

**Aikozumi:** “......”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “N-no!!”

**Aye:** “Hehehe~!”

**Aye:** “Don’t worry about it! I’ll just put down a Air matress!”

**Aikozumi:** “Eh?”

**Aye:** “My Dad i believe still has one... i’ll go ask!”

With a grin Aye-chan stands up from the bed and goes out her room

_...A-ah... _

_ I guess... she’s fix it... _

_ What’s a ‘Air Matreess’ though? _

_....I should just leave that to her, i trust her after all _

_ Wait... i just relised i’m alone in Aye-chans room! _

...should... i Explore her room?

_ N-nah that would be invading her privacy... _

_ Can’t say.. i’m not curious though _

_...Maybe just a litt- _

I just reach a small bit to her bed Cabinet...

Suddenly the door opens again!

I jump a little and retract my hand

I see... _huh?_

_....Her mother _

_ Camille-san... _

**Camille:** “Hm? is Aye not in here?”

**Aikozumi:** “N-no”

**Aikozumi:** “S-she went to see her father”

**Camille:** “Ah i see, must have missed her then”

**Camille:** “No mather then”

She attempts to leave

**Aikozumi:** “A-ah! Please wait!”

Camille-san turns around to me...

E-eep she has a scary face!

**(Nervous)- Aikozumi:** “U-um i just wanted to thank you!”

**(Confused)- Camille:** “Huh? For what?”

**(Nervous)- Aikozumi:** “...For letting me to date your daugther!”

**Camille:** “Ah that is what you were talking about”

**Camille:** “My, My, no need to thank me for that!”

**Camille:** “Aye is her own Person, she is allowed to date whoever she wants”

**Camille:** “She doesn’t need my Consent and she knows this, is that not what a _Mother’s duty_ is?”

**Aikozumi:** “.......”

**Aikozumi:** “Yeah, Sorry my bad!”

Camille-san grins, she leaves the room and closes the door behind her

....

_ Those two... _

_ Aye-chan... Camille-san _

_ They have the same grin... _

_ The same Friendly, Warm Smiles _

I hear someone coming up the staircase... a voice rangs out in the hallway, oh it’s Aye-chan

It’s pretty soft though, Camille-san closed the door behind her

**(Quiet)- Aye:** “ah, hi mom”

**(Quiet)- Camille:** “honey have you seen your father?”

**(Quiet)- Aye:** “Yeah? He is in the Kitchen”

......they have quieted down...

The door open again, it’s Aye-chan

She looks at me and Smiles

**Aye:** “Hey”

**Aikozumi:** “Hi... how did it go?”

**(Dissapointed)- Aye:** “He said it’s was Broken...”

**Aikozumi:** “Eh? So what?”

**Aye:** “There is a Hole in it”

**(Confused)- Aikozumi:** “......?”

**Aye:** “Oh do you not know what a Air matress is?”

I shake my head...

She looks at me suprised

**Aye:** “Really? Huh i guess those things are pretty rare in japan huh?”

**Aikozumi:** “I don’t even know what they look like so i can’t confirm”

**Aye:** “Anyway i guess you’ll have to sleep in my bed...”

**Aikozumi:** “Eh? What about you?”

**Aye:** “Well.... my bed is a single bed... but is big enough for two we could lay in it together”

**(Embarrassed)- Aikozumi:** “H-huh? Together?!”

**Aye:** “Listen i know i was joking about is earlier, but it is our only choice!”

**Aye:** “We don’t have school tomorrow”

**Aye:** “And hell if i am gonna let you sleep on a couch, but at the same time i don’t want to do that either”

**Aye:** “So in other words this is our only choice”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “.......”

I feel my face getting red...

Then a small blush appeers on her cheeks

**(Blushing)- Aye:** “L-listen i know you said we would take it slow but i think this is a Exeption”

**Aye:** “I’m not gonna force you though if you don’t want to”

**(Dissapointed)- Aye:** “I could still ask my dad to bring you home...”

She has a clear dissapointment on her face...

_ Crap... now i feel bad... _

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “O-ok! Just this one time!”

**Aye:** “Huh? Ah! Ok!”

She looks pretty exicted now...

_ Geez... atleast she is happy again _

**Aikozumi:** “I don’t have any Pyjamas though...”

**Aye:** “Pjs? You wear those?”

**Aikozumi:** “Y-yes is that weird?”

**Aye:** “No that is not what i-... argh nevermind”

She walks to her closet and opens it

She looks around a bit but then closes it...

In her hand she has some Purple stiped Shirt and shorts...

**Aye:** “You liked Purple right?”

I stand up and walk to her...

I look closer at the set...

**Aikozumi:** “Is this... yours?”

Aye: “I mean yeah, I never worn them though...”

**Aikozumi:** “I see... ok i guess i’ll take them”

**Aye:** “Cool, i’ll let you change ok? I’ll do so to!”

She leaves the room, with... nothing with her...

_ Hm? Does she has her Sleep wear somewhere else? _

_ Anyway i should get out my clothing... _

** —Five Minutes later... **

And lastly.... i put on the shirt...

I fold up my clothing and pants and stash them in the corner...

Then i look in the mirror....

_ Hm! She has good clothing taste... not that i expected something else! _

_ Well... the Shirt is a bit to big for me, but regartless... _

I pull my Hair out my tails and put my ties in my pants pocket...

Then go and sit on the bed...

I noticed it when i looked at her nightstand earlier...

But the letter i gave her she left it on the desk

_ Ah! I know! _

I go and crouch next the night stand...

Then fold the Letter into it’s original Form...

A Origami Swan

....

...There!

Back to it’s regular old self!

I put the swan next the Orange one...

.....

_ It’s a nice decoration... _

_ A Purple and Orange Swan _

_ Nicely Balanced~ _

I hear the door open behind me again...

I continue looking at the swans...

**Aye:** “Hey? Whatya doing?”

**Aikozumi:** “I folded the Swan back up, now the two swans are together!”

I hear bare footed foorsteps walk towards me...

**Aye:** “Woah... it does look pretty nice!”

**Aikozumi:** “Yeah i know ri-“

I stoped talking as i was turning around to me...

I noticed t-that...

Aye-chan she is in her Underwear...

Her.... ‘Oppai’ is right in my face!

A black set... so m-mature...

Wait No that’s not important here!

I back away and block my face

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “W-what are you doing?!”

**(Confused)- Aye:** “Huh? What’s up?”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “Why are you in your Underwear?!”

**(Confused)- Aye:** “Because i am going to bed?”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “W-wait you are telling me...”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “Y-you sleep in your underwear?!”

**Aye:** “Ah... that’s what you are talking about...”

**Aye:** “Yeah i always sleep un my underwear”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “C-can you put on a Shirt please?!”

**(Teasing)- Aye:** “Why? It’s fun seeing you so embarrassed about my body!”

**(Teasing)- Aye:** “I’m not ashamed of my body~”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “That’s not the issue here!”

**(Teasing)- Aye:** “Hehe, ok if you prefer a T-Shirt i’ll wear a shirt!”

Giggling she walks over to her closet...

After a short while she comes back with a T-shirt on...

_ She didn’t put up much of a fight... _

**Aye:** “See? Happy?”

**Aikozumi:** “Oh please shush...”

**Aye:** “I didn’t know you were so lewd Aiko”

**Aikozumi:** “It’s not like that!”

**Aikozumi:** “I-it’s just... i had to progress it...”

**Aikozumi:** “Now that i’m your lover”

**Aikozumi:** “It makes me see you in another light... and you suddenly appeering in your underwear...”

**Aikozumi:** “I-it just caught me off-guard!”

**Aye:** “I see... hehe~ well if you say so”

**Aye:** “But here i have a Shirt on!”

**Aye:** “Shall i get the bed ready?”

**Aikozumi:** “If you insist...”

I step aside...

And she stsrts working on her bed...

I stand back and think...

_ What came over me? _

_ I’ve haven’t been so embarrassed around other girl’s body since... **her**..._

_ Is it because I’m her Girlfriend? _

_ Then what i just said was it true? _

_......Aye-chan... _

_ Even after all this... _

_ I’m discovering all these new sides to myself... _

_ First Jealously... Now this... _

_........Who knows what i will feel next... _

_ But... for now... _

_ I’m just her Girlfriend _

_... _

**Aye:** “And done!”

I look at her bed...

She prepared two Pillows...

**Aye:** “Here, you want to lie against the wall or the legde?”

**Aikozumi:** “I’ll take Legde...”

**(Joking)- Aye:** “Ok don’t blame me if you fall out of bed!”

**Aikozumi:** “Hehe...”

Aye-chan smiles at me

_ T-that smile...  _

_...it’s beautiful _

_Aye:_ “Ah i need to tie my hair up”

She says and walks to her desk...

From her desk she grabs a black hair tie

I watch Aye-chan tie her beautiful Orange hair into a straight line

....

**Aye:** “Your Staring~”

**(Embarrassed)-Aikozumi:** “A-Ah! No!”

I hide my face

**Aye:** “Hehehe~”

**Aye:** “You’re so cute Aiko~”

**(Embarrassed)- Aikozumi:** “Please stop teasing me!”

**(Embarrassed)- Aikozumi:** “I-i’m not usually like this!”

**Aye:** “Is it not? Because if it is you can tell me”

**Aikozumi:** “......”

**Aye:** “Have you forgotten?”

**Aikozumi:** “....what?”

**(Suprised)- Aye:** “W-wait you really have? Geez...”

**Aye:** “What happened to Being yourself and only yourself?”

**(Quiet)- Aikozumi:** “.....you don’t understand..”

**Aye:** “Huh? What did you say?”

She didn’t hear me...

**Aikozumi:** “I know sorry, just Tired!”

**Aye:** “You sure?”

**Aikozumi:** “Yeah!”

**Aye:** “........Ok then”

**(Relieved)- Aye:** “That’s good, just keep Being you ok?”

**Aikozumi:** “......”

**Aikozumi:** “Ok, i will...”

**Aye:** “Great! Now shall we head to bed?”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “I-i suppose so...”

* * *

  
......

_ The truth about my mother? to be honest... _

_ I’ve had forced myself to forget it _

_**~~????~~ :** “Ne! Aiko-chan!” _

_ \\_(“Hey Aiko-chan!”) _

_**Aikozumi:** “......” _

_**~~????~~ :** “Aza wa dō shita no?” _

_\\_(“What’s up with the bruises?”) _

_**Aikozumi:** “N-nani demo arimasen...” _

_ \\_(“I-it’s Nothing”) _

_**Aikozumi:** “Kinō torippu shita...” _

_ \\_(“I just Tripped yesterday...”) _

**_~~????~~ :  _ ** _ “Hontōni? Tetsudawa sete kudasai!” _

_ \\_(Really? let me help you!) _

_...I lied to her... as i natrually did _

_ To be more acturrate... i lied about my family... _

_ I knew if someone knew about Her... i know they would be in danger... _

_ They would ‘Dissapeer’, my mother she has contacts _

_~~ Like **she** did ~~ _

_... _

_ If she... ever finds us... _

_ “ **.....Aiko~** ” _

_ Then... _

_...... _

_ “ **Open your eyes** ” _

_....huh? _

**_ “Come on my little ‘Princess’~” _ **

_ My eyes.. open... _

_ What the-?! _

_ W-w-why am i here?! _

_.....i’m... home...?! _

_ I’m standing in the living room... _

_ “ **Finally as slow as ever** ” _

_...that... voice... _

_ N-no it’s cannot be... _

_ I slowly turn around... _

_ A-ah!! _

_ No... nonono! _

_ Why this... why Her?! _

_ “ **It’s about time i ask again** ” _

_ “ **Why did you run away?** ” _

_ “ **Why Abandon me like that?** ” _

_....I-i can’t speak... _

_ I begin breathing heavier _

_ “ **I did nothing wrong, my sweet little Aikozumi** ” _

_ “ **Why won’t you come back?** ” _

_ “ **I was only trying to help you!** ” _

_ “ **Your little ‘Phase’ it’s all in your Head** ”  
_

**_ “That girl... it wasn’t my fault what happened” _ **

**_ ”It was yours for being ‘friends’ with her~” _ **

_ ” **Akira**... _ **_ he doesn’t care... i _ ** _**do!** ” _

_ Her voice has a Deep shrill to it... _

_ m-my... fault... _

_her voice.... it makes me scared... _

_ “ **Cmon, i wouldn’t do anything to you** ” _

_ “ **You know that... don’t you?** ” _

_......ah...ah... argh... _

_ “ **Now... now...** ” _

_ “ **No need to be scared... come here... to your Mother...**” _

_ “ **And i’ll make sure your little Phase will end...** ” _

_ S-she starts walking towards me... _

_ “ **I love you Aiko** ” _

_ “ **Don’t you forget that...** ” _

_....n-no... _

  
_I close my eyes as i look down_

_i-i can’t... take it..._

_**”Aiko-chan...”** _

_!!!_

_n-nonono!_

not.... her!

**_”Why did you betray me? Aiko-chan?”_ **

**_”Because of that i’m where i am”_ **

**_”You didn’t want to forget about me right?”_ **

_I-i... i’m sorry...._

_so.... so... sorry..._

**_”But... are you?”_ **

_......._

_~~Suki-chan~~... i’m sorry!_

**“Hehehe”**

**”Goodbye Aiko-chan~”**

_H-huh?_

_wait!_

**Aikozumi:** “Come back!”

I instantly sit up in bed...

......

Ah.... ah.... ah...

I-it was just... a Nightmare....

.....

** *sniff* **

**Aikozumi** : “u-urgh..”

I shouldn’t.... be crying....

I put my hands to my head...

_ Why am i suddenly getting nightmares of Mama?!_

_ Why... _

_....Why ~~Suki-chan~~ _

....

I look back at Aye... She is still asleep...

_ She cannot know... _

_ I can’t have her involved, _

_ Or else she will... _ ~~_ Meet ‘Suki-chan‘ _ ~~

  
  
I wipe away my tears 

And lay back down and face her...

I look at her sleeping face...

I-it’s a bit... calming

.....

_ “It still amazes me... you went through so much... and still able to smile so brightly” _

_...Smile... _

_ I should just... smile... right? _

_ With that taught... i close my eyes again, _

_ And pray that i won’t get that Nightmare again... _

* * *

** — Next Morning — **

** \ Saterday - 10:14 - July 18th / **

** *knock**knock**knock* **

.....hmmm...

Huh?....

I slowly open my eyes...

First thing i see... is Aye-chan’s face...

  
  
quite... nice...

***knock* *knock***

!!

_ The.... door...  _

_ So it was someone knocking _

_...i should get it for her _

I turn around and sit up...

I grab my glasses from her desk

Then i stand up and walk slowly to the door...

But even before i reach the door... it opens,

It’s Camille-san!!

**(Quiet)- Aikozumi:** “Camille-san?”

**Camille:** “Hm? Ah Aiko”

**Camille:** “How did you sleep?”

**(Quiet)- Aikozumi:** “It was Fine”

**Camille:** “Good, that’s good”

**Camille:** “Is Aye still asleep?”

I nod my head

She smirks and winks at me

**(Devilish)- Camille:** “Watch and Learn~”

?

Camille-san walks towards Aye-chan...

She raises her hands...

Pulls the blanket from top of her

And then goes down and touches her body...

**Camille:** “Tickle~ Tickle~”

**Aye:** “......mh”

**Aye:** “mmmnn!”

I see her Eyes shoot open

Her body tries to resist but Camille-san has a Steady Grip on her

**Aye:** “Gah! Hah! no!”

**(Blushing)- Aye:** “Hey M-mom! S-stop!”

**(Playful)- Camille:** “What is the password~?”

**(Blushing)- Aye:** “A-ahah! U-uh!”

**(Blushing)- Aye:** “N-nargh! ‘ _H-have mercy Mom!_ ’”

**(Playful)- Camille:** “Hehe~ Correct~”

Then Camille-san raises her hands of her...

_ She just Tickled her awake... what a scary woman! _

I look at Aye-chan... she is regaining her... well i assume contious

**(Mad)- Aye:** “Mom! What the Hell!”

**(Playful)- Camille:** “My~ My, good to see your still as Ticklish as ever”

**(Mad)- Aye:** “Did you have to do that?!”

**Camille:** “I had to wake you up somehow”

**(Mad)- Aye:** “Can’t you do that like a normal Person?”

**(Joking)- Camille:** “Sorry sweetie~ ‘Normal’ isn’t in my Charather”

**Aye:** “.....Just don’t do that again!”

Aye-chan looks past her and looks towards me...

Gets a small blush and then asks...

**(Embarrassed)- Aye:** “You saw all that?”

**Aikozumi:** “I did”

**(Embarrassed)- Aye:** “Urrgh! Why did you have to do that infront of her?!”

**Camille:** “Because i have a Major at embarrassing you~, also it’s my _Motherly Duty_ to tease you”

**Aikozumi:** “....!!!”

**(Embarrassed)- Aye:** “Ok! I get it... what time is it..?”

**Camille:** “Oh right that the reason i came to wake you two up”

**Camille:** “Nick is making Breakfast, come downstairs in about 10 minutes, K?”

**Aye:** “Sure, sure... please leave...”

Camille grins and leaves her room

Before that she gave me a wink

_.....”Watch and Learn” _

_ Does she expect me to use that as a weakness? _

**Aye:** “Sorry you had to witness that...”

**Aikozumi:** “No it’s fine, was kinda entertaining even”

**Aye: *sigh*** “Whatever... how did you sleep?”

...I probaly shouldn’t tell her about the Nightmare

Might worry her

**Aikozumi:** “Fine really!”

**Aye:** “Ok good”

Aye-chan stands up and rubs her eyes

She pulls the Hair Tie out her hair and her Hair waves around her

**Aikozumi:** “H-how do you do that?”

**Aye:** “...What?”

**Aikozumi:** “Your Hair, it still looks so Silky!”

**Aye:** “Well it’s mostly natrual to me, together with my Technique, it won’t be all messy when i wake up”

**Aikozumi:** “waoh, frankly i’m jealous”

**Aye:** “I can teach you the technique but i am not sure if it works with your longer hair

**Aikozumi:** “Teach me another time, ok?”

**Aye:** “Sure ok! ”

She walks past me to her closet

**Aye:** “Ah you don’t have a spare of clothes do you?”

**Aikozumi:** “...No”

**Aye:** “Well... Sorry Aiko but we don’t have the same Size”

**Aye:** “You gotta wear your own clothes again”

**(Annoyed)- Aikozumi:** “Oh... i see... no problem”

**Aye:** “You say that yet you have a real sour look on your face”

**(Annoyed)- Aikozumi:** “Do i? That could be true”

**(Annoyed)- Aikozumi:** “I hate wearing the Clothing two days in a row...”

**Aye:** “I see, another Aspect i didn’t know about you”

**Aye:** “....yeah... yeah i think i have a good feel of your personality now~”

**Aikozumi:** “Eh?”

Aye-chan turns to me smiling and starts explaining

**Aye:** “You Aiko are quite the Introvert, you don’t talk much”

**Aye:** “But past that you are quite a Pure, Nice and Selfless girl”

**Aye:** “At the same time, you are quite the perfectionist as well to keep things tidy”

**Aye:** “And even thru your past you still are able to fight and live for yourself and others”

**Aye:** “You were the reason i could Her take down”

**(Happy)- Aye:** “So to summerize, to me, you are near Perfect Aiko”

......

_ P-perfect?... but... _

**Aikozumi:** “Don’t you think you are overselling me?”

**Aye:** “Perhaps yes, ofcourse i’m have a Biased opinion since you’re my Girlfriend”

**Aye:** “But it’s important to know your Traits you know”

**Aikozumi:** “......you really think i’m that Perfect?”

**Aye:** “Well i was just being extra, there is no thing as a perfect thing”

**Aye:** “We all have Flaws, you and even me”

**Aye:** “But i’m able to look past those mistakes if they don’t bother you”

**Aye:** “ _I Love you Aiko, i love you because you ARE ‘Aikozumi Urigami’ and none else is like you_ ’

**Aikozumi:** “........”

**Aye:** “Here”

She grabs my Clothing pile and puts them in my hands

Then grabs a set of her own Choice

**Aye:** “I’ll use the Bathroom to change again, will you be ready in about 5 minutes?”

I slightly nod...

She also nods and walks past me

**Aye:** “Don’t think to much about what i said, it’s only how i think”

**Aye:** “Don’t let other people even if it’s me, _think for you_ ”

She says and leaves the room

.......

_ My past... _

_ Am i still not over it...? _

_ I taught after i told Aye-chan about it, that i would stop thinking about it... _

_ But it’s not gonna be that easy... huh? _

_ Running from the past... running from ~~her~~ is it even possible? _

** \— End Chapter 1 —/ **


	2. Model Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going well between me and Aiko!
> 
> Nothing can go wrong now!.... right?
> 
> Nevermind that! I’m in a chipper mood!
> 
> And i am exicted to be with my first offical Day as her as my Girlfriend!

** Chapter 2: Model Mother **

* * *

** o-\ Saterday - 10:20 - July 18th /-o **

** Location: Gentille Bathroom **

** —(Aye View)— **

**Aye:** “Hm~ Hmmm~”

**Aye:** “Dia-da-dado~”

**Aye:** “Do-di-chi-da~”

**Aye:** “And... there!”

_ Hair is Perfect now! _

I put my brush down and put my hand thru my hair one last time

_ Right i’m done, _

_ I’m in a good mood today! _

_ Well only after that rude awakening _

_ Eh whatever today is gonna be a good day, i can just feel it! _

I look at myself in the mirror... and Smile

Then stand up and leave the bathroom

_ Is she done yet? _

I lightly knock on my door

** *knock**knock* **

**Aye:** “Hey Aiko, you ready?”

  
  


......

**(Muff** **led)- Aikozumi:** “A-ah yes! Just a minute!”

I wait outside the room for her

About two minutes later, the door opens

And Aiko comes out the room, in her clothes from yesterday

She also has her usual twintails in

**Aye:** “Great! Ah wait give me a minute”

I pass her and go to my Desk and grab my Locket

Put it around my neck and turn back around

**(Happy)- Aye:** “Shall we head downstairs?”

**Aikozumi:** “Ok”

Together with her we head downstairs

And i open the door to the Dining room

I already see Mom waiting at the dining table

**(Teasing)- Mom:** “Ah already wide awake?”

**(Annoyed)- Aye:** “Yeah, thanks toSOMEONE!”

**Mom:** “Hehehe~”

**Mom:** “Please sit down with us, Aiko”

**Mom:** “You don’t mind me calling you that right?”

**Aikozumi:** “N-no, not at all”

I sit down the left side of Mom and Aiko beside me

**Aye:** “So what we having?”

**Mom:** “Nick said something about ‘French Omlette’”

**Aye:** “Ah, sounds good!”

**Mom:** “Hope it wasn’t to cramped with two in one bed”

**Aye:** “It was fine really, i wasn’t bothered nor Waken up”

**Aye:** “Howbout you Aiko?”

**(Tense)- Aikozumi:** “E-eh?.... yeah it was fine”

**Aye:** “Hm?...”

  
  


_ Aiko seems tense... _

  
  


_ Why? _

**Aye:** “Aiko you seem tense”

**(Tense)- Aikozumi:** “I-i-i do?”

**Mom:** “My, my... that’s probaly my fault”

**Aye:** “Huh? Mom?”

Aikozumi: “...”

**Mom:** “I can understand that, i can give out quite the intimidating aura”

_ That’s right... _

_ While that mainly serves as a protection cover _

_ It’s not like it’s all a bluff, she can seriously hurt someone if nessacery... _

**Mom:** “Aiko dear, no need to be intimidated by me”

**Mom:** “You just need to know one thing, If my hunch is right Aye already told you a bit ahout me”

**Aye:** “Yeah i did...”

**Mom:** “Then you’d know i am not a trusting person”

**Mom:** “However... i do trust you Aiko”

**(Suprised)- Aikozumi:** “Y-you do?”

**Aye:** “Heh, you hear that Aiko?”

**Mom:** “And as you know... it also takes much trust for your Child’s lover too”

**Aye:** “A-ah...”

**Mom:** “Hehe~ anyway, I trust you completly Aiko”

**Aikozumi:** “Th-thank you... Camille-san”

Mom smiles at Aiko... but then raises a eyebrow

**Mom:** “Um... sorry what did you just say?”

**Aikozumi:** “Huh?”

**Aye:** “Bet she is talking about ‘-san’ Aiko”

**Aikozumi:** “Ah i see!”

**Aikozumi:** “Well, in a nutshell...”

**Aikozumi:** “It’s the way to show respect to pthers with a sorta-title”

**Aikozumi:** “It’s a common thing in Japan and i just continue to use them here”

**Aikozumi:** “I just prefer them... ‘Aye-chan’ doesn’t mind so i keept using them!”

**Mom:** “I see... i see... ‘Camille-san’ eh? Kinda like it...”

**(Question)- Mom:** “Got any other words like that?”

**Aye:** “You want a diffirent one?!”

**(Teasing)- Mom:** “I’m just curious ‘Aye-chan’”

Sounds way weirder when mom says it...

**Aikozumi:** “Well... there is really many...”

**Aikozumi:** “Really though there is; -san, -chan -sensei, -sama, -kun and-“

**Mom:** “-Sama?”

**Aikozumi:** “It’s for higher ranked up people, mostly used for like royalty...”

**Mom:** “Oh.... ‘Camille-sama’, hehe~ i love it!”

**(Joking)- Mom:** “Aye call me ‘Camille-sama’ from now on!”

**Aye:** “Not on my life!”

**Aikozumi:** “hihihi~”

_ Aiko seems more relaxed now...  _

_ That’s good... _

_ Heh... seems she really fits in with our little family! _

**Dad:** “Having Fun here are we?”

Dad’s voice comes from the Kitchen...

I see him hold two plates of very fluffly Omlettes

**Mom:** “Ah finally breakfast!”

**Nick:** “Kids first Camille...”

**Mom:** “Oi, that’s ‘Camille-sama’ to you!”

**Nick:** “I refuse to call you that!”

**Mom:** “Aw man.... you two are kill-joys”

**Aikozumi:** “Hehe~”

**(Question)- Aikozumi:** “So what exactly is French omlettes?”

**Aye:** “Heh? Oh natrually you wouldn’t know”

**Aye:** “Here just taste for yourself”

As i say that Dad puts the two playes infront of me and Aiko

I look next to me... Aiko is Looking at the omlette...

In a very Interested way,

Then i watch her grab a fork and knive and cut the side in a piece

She puts the omlette in her mouth......

Her face lights up

**(Japanese)- Aikozumi:** “Sugoi~...”

**Aye:** “I don’t understand but i guess it’s good?”

**Aikozumi:** “E-excuse my sudden Launguage change, i said ‘Amazing’”

**(Proud)- Dad:** “Well glad you like it!”

Dad says and he walks back to the kitchen

Then comes back with another two plates of Omlettes

Places one infront of Mom and one infront of his seat

**Mom:** “Finally chow time!”

** *BEEP-BEEP**BEEP-BEEP* **

**(Annoyed)- Mom:** “Aargh, damn phone!”

Mom’s phone goes off just before she dug into her omlette

She takes her phone out her pocket....

Then she stands up with a serious looking face

**Mom:** “Sorry gotta take this...”

She goes to the living room

**Aye:** “......”

**Dad:** “I-it’s probaly nothing!”

**Aye:** “......”

**Aikozumi:** “Hm?”

**Aikozumi:** “Aye-chan? What’s wrong?”

**(Smiling)- Aye:** “Nothing i’m just imagening things...”

_ I...... it’s just my imagination... _

_ She couldn’t possibly- _

Then Mom comes back, with yet again a serious looking face...

And sits back down

**Aye:** “......”

**Dad:** “......”

**Aikozumi:** “.....?”

**Mom:** “......”

**(Worried)- Aye:** “...Who was that?”

**Mom:** “My.... Agentsy...”

!!!

**Aye:** “No.....”

**Dad:** “...Did they.... reduce it?”

.....

**Mom:** “Unfortantly they did...”

**Mom:** “Tomorrow... i gotta leave for Germany...”

**Aye:** “......”

**Aikozumi:** “Aye-chan...”

**Mom:** “Aye”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Why...?”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Why ruin this Joyish moment?”

**Mom:** “Aye... you why i keep doing this”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “But... i bearly got to spend time with you...”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “And now you are leaving again for who knows howlong?”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Am i just to selfish to ask for more time?!”

**Aye:** “I’m sorry... please continue without me”

I say and stand up

Then start walking away

**Aikozumi:** “Aye-chan!”

I freeze.... 

**Aikozumi:** “...Please don’t run away from your feelings...”

**Aikozumi:** “Face your Fears head on”

**Aye:** “......”

**Dad:** “Aikozumi you don’t have to-“

**Aikozumi:** “Aye-chan... I’m not one to talk but...”

**Aikozumi:** “You still have the chance to make a diffence”

**Aikozumi:** “Don’t be like me...”

!!

I turn around...

Aiko has a sympathetic look on her face

_ Like usual... she right once again... _

**Aye:** “Right you are...”

Reluctantly i walk back to my seat...

And sit back down... looking down

I breathe in and out and look up

**Aye:** “...When... do you have to leave?”

**Mom:** “......Tomorrow 11AM...”

**Aye:** “I see...”

**Aye:** “Then! Can we go somewhere?!”

**(Suprised)- Mom:** “Hm? What did you have in mind?”

**Aye:** “Oh um.....”

**Dad:** “How about that Festival they were holding in the City?”

**Aye:** “Festival? What kind of?”

Dad slides a newspaper towards me

I read it... together with Aiko

* * *

** Culture Festival! **

Come to our city to expirence a veriaty of Diffirent Cutures

20 Booths all for to be represented by their own Country

Featuring many ‘Popular’ Cuisines & Items, this will be a once in a life time expirence!

Enjoy the ways of Counties like; Germany, France, Russia, Japan ect

Come down to the Central to Expirence the way these Contries live!

* * *

**(Exicted)- Aye:** “Woah! In our City?!”

**(Exicted)- Aye:** “A stand for France even!”

**Dad:** “Exactly well it’s only a Suggestion”

**Aye:** “Let’s go Mom!”

**Mom:** “My~ My, what a mood shift”

**Mom:** “......Would you like to join us to Aiko?”

**(Suprised)- Aikozumi:** “H-huh? Me?!”

**Mom:** “Ofcourse, you don’t do you Aye?”

**Aye:** “No, not at all!”

**Aikozumi:** “A-ah i shouldn’t... this is your Farewell Party afterall”

**Aye:** “Don’t think about it like ‘That’”

Aye: “Instead think of it like..... a ‘Welcome to the Family’ party!”

**(Suprised)- Aikozumi:** “!!!”

**Dad:** “Allready thinking her of family?”

**Mom:** “How Bold! I knew you didn’t only get my looks~”

**(Embarrassed)- Aye:** “Oh come on don’t embarrass me like that!”

**Aikozumi:** “...Do you really want me to come along...?”

**Aye:** “Ofcourse! You can think of it like our _F_ _irst Date_!”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “F-f-first Date?”

**Aye:** “Hehehe~”

**Aikozumi:** “O-ok... if you insist”

**Mom:** “How Adorable!”

_...Now i’m Exicted! _

_ Even if this... will be the last outing for me and my mom for a while... _

_ And my first Date with Aiko! _

**Mom:** “How about you Nick?”

**(Dissapointed)- Dad:** “Ah i wish i could join you but i have some Business to attend to...”

**Mom:** “Ah that’s to bad then... so it will just a Girl’s Day out!”

**Aye:** “So when are we leaving?”

**Mom:** “Well if you two are ready, i’m ready when you are!”

**Aye:** “Yes! Ok!”

**Aikozumi:** “U-um actually... i wanted to get a Change of clothes at home...”

**Aye:** “My... does it really bother you that much?”

**Aikozumi:** “Yes! I hate re-wearing clothing!”

**Mom:** “I see... well can relate”

**Mom:** “In that case we can go with car firstly to Nathan’s Place!”

**Aikozumi:** “A-ah thank you!”

**Aye:** “Allright Let’s go!”

* * *

** o-\ Saterday - 11:09 - July 18th /-o **

** Location: Camille’s Car **

**Mom:** “Ready to go?”

**Aye:** “Yep!”

**Aikozumi:** “Sure”

With that Mom starts her car

** *Rtrtrtrt vroooom* **

The car starts up and we leave out Driveway

I sat in the front next to mom, Aiko in the back

**Mom:** “So Aiko, you live with Nathan huh?”

**Aikozumi:** “I do...”

**Mom:** “How long have you been in America?”

**Aikozumi:** “...About 2 Months”

**Aikozumi:** “And only this week i had to attend school...”

**Aye:** “Think you’ve mentioned this once before to me”

**(Question)- Aye:** “Actually i’m wondering something...”

**(Question)- Aye:** “You said you and your Father met Nathan...”

**(Question)- Aye:** “You flew with Nathan and Michelle right?”

**Mom:** “‘Flew?’ Ah his Private Jet?”

**Aikozumi:** “Correct yes...”

**Aikozumi:** “.....”

**Mom:** “Nathan is a Kind man, even if he is Rich”

**Mom:** “He does not let that get to his head...”

.......Really?!

**Aye:** “Doesn’t he... like have a Villa?”

**Mom:** “So you’ve seen it? Well everyone likes to treat themselfs right?”

**Aye:** “Even in such a degree?”

**Aikozumi:** “.....”

**Mom:** “So your Father, Akira was it?”

**Aikozumi:** “How did you know...?”

**Mom:** “I meet him once before, Yesterday morning infact!”

**Aikozumi:** “In the morning...? Must have been after i left...”

**Mom:** “Ah yes... you weren’t there were you?”

**Aikozumi:** “...I was gone early, to go and Study at the local Libary”

**(Panic)- Aye:** “Study? For what? Don’t say i missed a Test date!?”

**Aikozumi:** “N-no! That’s not the case!”

**Aikozumi:** “I was just studying English for myself!”

**(Relieved)- Aye:** “O-oh... pheww!”

**(Teasing)- Mom:** “My, My... Is my little Aye not a Star Student?”

**Aye:** “.......”

Better not tell her about that **D** i got on my Maths test...

**Mom:** “You say you were studing but you seem like a Natrual in English!”

**Aikozumi:** “T-thank you, i am a quick Learner...”

**Mom:** “Ah, we have arrived!”

I look out the window... and indeed we have arrived at the Vashione Villa

**Mom:** “Want to go inside alone Aiko?”

**Aikozumi:** “Y-yeah...”

Aiko steps out the car and goes to the front Gate

And then she presses the buzzer

I don’t hear her speak but her lips are moving.... then the gates opens and she goes through it...

.......

.....There is a Silence...

**Mom:** “Aye?”

**Aye:** “....Yes..?”

**Mom:** “Are you still mad about me leaving early?”

**Aye:** “I’m not mad... just dissapointed...”

**Mom:** “I understand that Aye...”

**Mom:** “You know i have to make money for you and your Father...”

**Aye:** “I know, i know... it’s not about that...”

**Aye:** “It is just... that... i’ll be lonely again”

**Mom:** “...”

**Aye:** “Is it so Weird to want time with my mother...?”

**Mom:** “Lonely you say? What are you talking about?”

**Aye:** “....?”

**Mom:** “I get that you were lonely before i got back”

**Mom:** “But now things are different”

**Aye:** “Mom...? What are you-“

**Mom:** “Geez how rude...”

**Mom:** “How could you forget about your Girlfriend like that?”

**Aye:** “!!!”

**Mom:** “You were Lonely, not because just of me right?”

**Mom:** “But the fact that nobody could understand your feelings”

**Mom:** “You at school are judged at your looks before your Feelings”

**Aye:** “.....Yes”

**Mom:** “I know because the same happened to me”

**Mom:** “It took me way longer than you but eventally...”

**Mom:** “But i found that one person who understands me, the one who puts my feelings before my looks”

**Mom:** “Nick was that person for me... And Aiko is that person for you”

**Mom:** “And i doubt with her... not a moment will be dull”

She looks me in the eyes and smiles

**Mom:** “Do you not think so?”

**(Confused)- Aye:** “...So... what you are saying is...”

**(Confused)- Aye:** “I don’t have to feel Sad about you leaving?”

**Mom:** “I’m not saying that, but please consider you will not be lonely”

**Mom:** “You might miss me but you still Love her, and that is more important for your love for me”

**Aye:** “...I see...”

**Aye:** “Thanks Mom...”

**(Proud)- Mom:** “Glad you see now, I love you Aye”

**(Relieved)- Aye:** “I love you... too Mom”

_ Guess that... sedles it _

_...Mom..... _

_ Thank you so much, now i understand _

* * *

** 10 Minutes Later **

**Aye:** “Ah! There she comes!”

**Mom:** “...Hmm!”

I look at her....?!

She is wearing... a Purple Skirt!

**Mom:** “Aye... your Blushing~”

**(French)- Aye:** “H-hey! tais-toi!”

\\_(Shut Up!)

**Mom:** “My, My~ so flusterred that you start speaking French?”

**(Blushing)- Aye:** “........”

The gate opens before her and she walks towards the car

Then opens the back and sits in

I look at her...

She seems Embarrassed

( **Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “U-um... y-yes?”

**(Blushing)- Aye:** “......”

**Mom:** “My, My~ how Adorable”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “H-huh?”

**(Blushing)- Aye:** “I-i just think you look Cute!”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “E-eeehh?!”

**(Happy)- Mom:** “Hehehe~”

**(Happy)- Mom:** “Now shall we head to the Festival?”

**(Blushing)- Aye:** “.....A-ah, yeah sure!”

**Mom:** “Alright to the Centere we go~”

_ The whole ride was pretty awkward... i has no idea she had so cute clothing _

_ I tried my best not to Stare to much _

_ Geez! Why am i so embarrassed?! _

......

_ Makes... no... sense? _

_ Hm? Guess it’s still something to get used to... _

_ It’s been a while since i’ve dated someone, _

_ And with last time i really wasn’t into her _

_ No mather what she did, i wasn’t the best girlfriend at the time _

_ This time! It’s gonna be diffirent! _

**Mom:** “Oh my look at that!”

She points infront her and we see...

A huge crowd, all surrounding what seem to be a Marching Band

Sounding out what seem to be many diffirent Intruments...

I’m not a Expert but i reconize the Tuba’s, Xylophones and flutes

....Hm? Aiko’s Eyes are lighting up

**(Exicted)- Aikozumi:** “MitchiriNeko!”

**(Confused)- Aye:** “What...?”

**(Exicted)- Aikozumi:** “A Popular Marching Song in Japan!”

**Aye:** “Oh really?”

**(Exicted)- Aikozumi:** “It’s also very popular on the internet for having a Music video including Cats!”

**Aye:** “Huh?! Really?!”

Aiko nods while bopping her head to the music

It is a Good song... even without Singing...

Mom drives past them and then i see... woah!

I see many Flags hanging from the Buildings

All of other countries, Spain, Netherlands, America and oh! France!

**Mom:** “Guess we’ll park here”

Mom parks in a Parking place reserved for the Festival, we were lucky it was one of few left!

Mom stops the car and we step out the car

**Aye:** “Woah!”

The second i step out the Car i spot multible stands, all made around a Country woah....

**(Japanese)- Aikozumi:** “....Sugoi”

**Aye:** “I know right?”

Aiko looks at me and smiles

I smile back

**Camille:** “There, shall we go and walk around”

I turn around to Mom and.... huh?

She has a Hood on....

**(Confused)- Aye:** “....The hell?”

**Mom:** “Don’t forget i’m still a very reckonisable Model”

**Mom:** “Even if it hurts me to wear a hood...”

**Mom:** “I’ll have to do it!”

I see.... geez

**Aye:** “Ah... ok then...”

**Aikozumi:** “Shall we go look around?”

**(Happily)- Aye:** “Yes ok!”

I walk ahead and see another big crowd walking through the streets

Woah it’s way more Crowded than i thought

I try to walk forward but... i feel my arm pulled back

I look back

Aiko... looking very shy is clinging to my hand

**Aye:** “Aiko?”

**(Shy)- Aikozumi:** “...I-i am sorry Aye-chan...”

**(Shy)- Aikozumi:** “I’m not good with crowds”

**Aye:** “Really? I wouldn’t expect that”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “.....”

**Aye:** “Hehehe~ that’s so cute”

I grab her hand and face her

**Aye:** “Don’t worry, i’ll be here for you”

**Aikozumi:** “o-ok...”

Now with Aiko in hand and Mom walking behind us, we walk through the Festival

Many stalls we walk past and look past... one catches my eye though...

The Netherlands Stand, i saw what seemed to be Cheese!

**Aye:** “Can we check out that stand?”

**Mom:** “Netherlands huh? You can’t speak dutch can you?”

**Aye:** “Why would i?”

**Mom:** “Hehe, well go ahead

Us three walk towards the stand

And i see a very, very Tall man greeting people and slicing Cheese

**Dutch Man:** “Goede Middag! Good Afternoon!”

**Aye:** “Hello there”

**Mom:** “Goede Middag”

**(Dutch)- Dutch Man:** “Oh? Zijn jullie ook nederlands?”

**Aye:** “Eh? What?”

**Mom:** “No, no i just can speak a bit dutch”

**Dutch Man:** “I see, that’s unfortanate”

**Dutch Man:** “So anything catch your Intrests?”

**Mom:** “Aye? Aiko?”

**Aye:** “So whatsup with the Cheese?”

**Dutch Man:** “Oh you didn’t know? Our Country is Pretty famous for it’s Cheese!”

**Dutch Man:** “Our Many Farms make them Fresh nearly Everyday”

**Dutch Man:** “Would you like a Sample?”

**Aye:** “Sure! Aiko?”

**Aikozumi:** “Ok...”

The Dutch man smiles and goes to the back

**Aye:** “How do you know Dutch mom?”

**Mom:** “Why do you think?”

**Mom:** “During my travels i encountered many diffirent Launguages”

**Mom:** “You don’t know this but i can speak multible other European launguages besides French you know”

**(Amazed)- Aikozumi:** “Really? That’s amazing Camille-sama”

**Mom:** “It’s nothing special really i am not even that good at most of them”

**Dutch Man:** “There, here you go”

The dutch man returns with a Small plate of... three Cheese Blocks

**Mom:** “Thank you”

**Aye:** “Yes”

I grab the cheese block in the middle and put it in my mouth...

......

_ Hmph! It’s Sweet... yet Bitter at the same time  _

**Aye:** “It’s Good”

**Dutch Man:** “Glad you liked it!”

**Aye:** “How about you Aiko?”

**Aikozumi:** “I like it...”

**Mom:** “Yes it’s just like i last visited”

**Dutch Man:** “Thank you for the kind words”

**(Dutch)- Mom:** “Bedankt, for the samples”

**Dutch Man:** “No Problem”

We say our goodbyes and keep walking

**Aye:** “The Netherlands is quite interesting”

**Mom:** “It’s a Beautiful Country really”

**Mom:** “Many, many Flowers, People there are pretty Friendly”

**Mom:** “It’s Weather is... strange though but whatever”

**Aye:** “I see!”

**Aikozumi:** “Sounds interesting...”

**Aye:** “Well anyway let’s go!”

I feel Aiko’s hand cling to mine again

_ At this point i’ve gotten used to it _

_ Hehe~ I quite like this side of her _

* * *

The next Half hour of so me, Aiko & Mom walking around looking around the Festival

And we checked out about three other stands; A German, Polish & Russian by my mother’s Request

We ate something called a ‘Butterbrezel ’  at the German stand which is just a Pretzel with Butter in it and it was Strangly great

Then at the Poland Stand there was a bit of a Topography leason about their County, i learned there are truly some Beautiful Buildings in Warsaw!

Lastly my mom was interested in the Russian Stand, she said that it’s Launguge would come in handy in the Future, so she bought a dictionary souvenir.... i looked it in it and it was so very Confusing! Like it’s one word but you pronouse it way differently!

Anyway... hm?

Oh!!

**Aye:** “Mom look!”

I point to a Stand... ‘The France Stand’

**Mom:** “Ah, seems we finally found our Country, huh Aye?”

**Aye:** “Yes! Let’s go”

**(Question)- Aye:** “You don’t mind do you Aiko?”

**Aikozumi:** “No not at all, i’m also kinda interested”

I smile at her and Drag her toward the stand

I come closer to the stand and... reconise the Man!

**Aye:** “Mr.Sucre!”

**Sucre:** “Hm? Well, well if it isn’t Aye”

**Sucre:** “Bonne après-midi”

\\_(Good Afternoon)

**Aye:** “Same! I didn’t expect you to be here Mr.Sucre”

**Sucre:** “Well i am French, it’s only fitting don’t you think?”

**Sucre:** “And Good Afternoon to you too... Aikozumi was it?”

**Aikozumi:** “Y-yes....”

**Sucre:** “And i presume.... huh?”

**(Suprised)- Sucre:** “W-wait! Camille Gentille?”

**Mom:** “Ah, finally been reckonized huh?”

**Sucre:** “Wow! I’m a big fan!”

**Mom:** “Hehe~ Thank you so much”

**Sucre:** “....So that makes you Aye Gentille then?”

**Aye:** “Suprised you didn’t know”

**Sucre:** “Yes well... i had a feeling you looked similar but i didn’t want to be rude”

**Sucre:** “Anyway, can i get your Autograph Miss. Gentille? My Daughter would be so jeallous”

**Mom:** “Sure, just so long you don’t spead around that i’m here”

**Sucre:** “Ofcourse! My lips are sealed!”

Mom walks past us to the booth and signs... one of her own magazines what seems to be...

Guess my Mom is a selling point for our county now?

I sigh outloud

**(Question)- Aikozumi:** “What’s wrong?”

**(Question)- Aye:** “It’s nothing, have you been enjoying yourself?”

**Aikozumi:** “I-i have! But... i feel like i’m intruding on your Farewell Party”

**Aye:** “Don’t worry about that! You know...”

**Aye:** “I reliesed something, Mom is a important person to me for sure”

**Aye:** “But i was mainly missing her because i was so Lonely”

**Aye:** “But now i have you, and two friends who like me for only myself”

**Aikozumi:** “You mean Impa-san and Liebe-san?”

**Aye:** “Exactly! And-“

**???:** “I heard my name just now~”

_ With suprise we both look at the Direction of the voice...! _

_ It’s Impa and Liebe, Together, Again... _

**Aye:** “Oh! I didn’t know you guys would be here!”

**Impa:** “Yeah, Liebe invited me to ‘Go out with her’”

(Annoyed)- Liebe: “Come on... i’ve told you so many times now, i don’t like you that way!!”

**(Teasing)- Impa:** “Keep telling yourself that Sweetie~”

**Liebe:** “Hmmmph...”

**(Wispering)- Aikozumi:** “tee-tee...”

**Aye:** “Huh?”

**Aikozumi:** “What are you guys looking for?”

The hell did she say?

**Impa:** “She told she wanted to Study different Country’s”

**Impa:** “She asked to come along to keep her company...”

**(Confused)- Aye:** “Study? Why?”

**Liebe:** “In the future i want to Study Country’s and their Cultures, see what makes people feel Happy in their own Country ways”

**Aye:** “That’s.... actually pretty Wholesome”

**(Teasing)- Impa:** “More like Boring, Reporting is way more Exicting!”

**(Mad)- Liebe:** “It’s rude to call people out on their Dreams!”

**(Flirty)- Impa:** “I don’t play by the rules so won’t know~”

**(Annoyed)- Liebe:** “Urgh... as if Reporting is any more exicting...”

**Impa:** “It sure as hell is better than yours”

**Liebe:** “Why you-“

**Aikozumi:** “If you think about it... You two have similar goals”

**Impa & Lieba:** “Huh?”

**Aye:** “...Hm.. i kinda see it too”

**Aikozumi:** “I thought you’d get it Aye-chan”

**(Confused)- Impa:** “Hold on what are you Blabbering about?”

**(Confused)- Liebe:** “Exactly!”

**Aikozumi:** “Well yeah, sure both are different but really the goals are similar”

**Aikozumi:** “Both want to Find slash Research out new things and use that info in their own ways”

**Aikozumi:** “I don’t know maybe i’m just imagening it... but that’s what i think”

**Aye:** “It’s kinda Reaching but i understand what your saying Aiko”

**Liebe:** “If look at it like that... i can see it...”

**Impa:** “Eh? I guess...i mean that won’t stop me from think about it like that, but sure”

**Mom:** “Oh my?”

I turn to my side and Mom is looking at us

**(Teasing)- Mom:** “Aye, i didn’t know you had Friends!”

**Aye:** “H-hey! That’s uncalled for!”

**(Teasing)- Aikozumi:** “Me originally either”

**Aye:** “Not you too!”

Is this a ‘Roast Aye’ or something?!”p

**Liebe:** “Is this your Mother Aye?”

**Aye:** “........”

**Mom:** “My~ My~ you don’t have to be so Shy now!”

**Mom:** “Hello you two, thank you for looking after her”

**Liebe:** “It’s no trouble!”

**Impa:** “So.. you are THE Camille Gentille”

**Mom:** “Unless there is a less-hot second version of me, ofcourse i am!”

Geez... why is she like this?!

**(Exicted)- Impa:** “I-i am Impa Tanstorie! I’m a reporter at Our school!”

**(Exicted)- Impa:** “Can i interview you... Please?!”

**(Sighing)- Liebe:** *sigh* “Geez calm down Impa...”

**Mom:** “Ah unfortantly i can’t take take you up on that offer”

**Mom:** “I unfortantly do not have the time of that”

**(Dissapointed)- Impa:** “I see... no, i get it...”

Impa looking very Dissapointed

And Liebe patting her on the back

Impa shakes it off and tries hard to look Smug again

**Impa:** “Well anyways, we are gonna keep looking around”

**Impa:** “You two go and have fun aswell ok~?”

**(Question)- Liebe:** “....’aswell’?”

**Aye:** “Thank you, i hope you’ll find what you want”

**Liebe:** “Yeah thank you!”

**Aikozumi:** “Goodbye you two!”

With last Goodbyes we go our seperate ways

**Aye:** “So why did you deny her Mom?”

**Mom:** “Did you forget?, i’m leaving tomorrow”

**Mom:** “And today i’m only focussing on accompanying you and Aikozumi

**Aikozumi:** “Really?”

**Mom:** “Ofcourse, I don’t mind being your ‘Third Wheel’”

**Aye: *Sigh*** “Whatever... let’s continue to look around”

_ Why she gonna say such stuff? _

_ Does she not realise she is embarrassing me?! _

_ No she knows... she is just Bullying me! _

We spend the rest of the day on visiting other Stands, all veried in their contents

Some Small Snacks, Genaral Info about their Country

And during all of it, Aiko continued to Cling to my hand...

Making it truly feel... like a date, well including My mom who stayed behind us

** — 17:29 — **

** *Rumble* **

**(Embarrassed)- Aye:** “A-ah...”

**Aikozumi:** “Sounds like your Hungry Aye-chan”

**Mom:** “Indeed and after all those Snacks as well, my~ my what a Glutton”

**Aye:** “I’m not!!”

**Aikozumi:** “Should we go eat somewhere?”

**Aye:** “I don’t mind, but what’s Dad doing?”

**Mom:** “He texted me, he is only be back home after 8:00”

**Mom:** “So let’s go find a ‘Real’ Food Stand, K?”

**Aye:** “Sure”

I look at Aiko.... looks like she is fascinated on something

**Aye:** “Aiko?”

**Aikozumi:** “E-eh?! Yes?!”

She was looking at something?

I look in the direction she was,

Huh? Seems like a Food Stand...

A Japanese Food Stand!

**Aye:** “You want to eat there?”

**Aikozumi:** “E-eh? No... that wasn’t...”

**Aye:** “You were looking at it quite Intensly, no way you Don’t want too”

**Aikozumi:** “You really shouldn’t force yourselfs!”

**Aye:** “I’m not, i’m quite interested in Japanese Food, to be honest”

I mean... it looked good in Manga!

Can’t hurt can it?

**Mom:** “I have no Objections”

**Aye:** “See? Let’s go eat there Aiko!”

**(Happy)- Aikozumi:** “.....Thank you... Aye-chan, Camille-sama”

Us three walk through the crowd to the Food Stand

When we stand infront of it... i see a Asian Woman turn to us...

**Japanese Lady:** Kon'nichiwa! Welcome... to my.. stand”

_ Kon'nichiwa.... that’s Hello right? _

_ Anyway her English is a bit broken _

_ Just like Aiko when we first met! _

**(Japanese)- Aikozumi:** “Kon'nichiwa”

**(Japanese)- Japanese Lady:** “Nihonjindesu ka?”

**(Japanese)- Aikozumi:** “Hai, ryōhō no gengo o hanashimasu”

**Aye:** “Huh? Huh?”

**Aikozumi:** “She asked me if i’m also Japanese”

**Aikozumi:** “I said yes and said i speak both Japanese and English”

Aiko faces the Lady again and starts talking Japanese again

**(Japanese)- Aikozumi:** “Menyū wa mi raremasu ka?”

**(Japanese)- Japanese Lady:** “Hai!”

The Lady, turns around and Grabs a Piece of Paper... a Menu?

Aikozumi Grabs the Menu out her Hands

She opens it and her i see her get very Exicted

**Aikozumi:** “S-sugoi! Arigatō!”

The Lady bows to us and Turns around

**Aye:** “What’s this?”

I look at the Menu... 

Along with many Kanji... ‘normal’ English names are writen..

‘Gohan?’

‘Onigiri?’

‘Yakitori?’

What’s all this?

**Mom:** “Oh! I’ve had one of these before!”

**Mom:** “‘Onigiri’ those are those Rice Balls right?”

**(Exicted)- Aikozumi:** “Right! I didn’t know you knew that Camille-sama!”

**Mom:** “Let’s just say i’ve encountered and Eaten many types of Cursines!”

**Mom:** “I even learned how to use Chopsticks”

**Aikozumi:** “Amazing... how about you Aye-chan?”

**Aye:** “Um... i’ve only eaten Sushi once before...and that dodn’t go all to well...”

** Aye: ** “Couldn’t even use chopsticks correctly...”

**Aye:** “So... What do you reckonment for me?”

Aiko thinks... and looks at the menu, at the same time i see a faint smile of her looking through the menu

**Aikozumi:** “Do you like Fish Aye-chan?”

**Aye:** “Eh?.... Yeah i love Fish!”

**Aikozumi:** “....Then you should take Takoyaki!”

**Aye:** “What now?”

**Aikozumi:** “Trust me Aye-chan! It’s so Good!” 

**Aye:** “Ok, ok... i believe you”

**Aye:** “Sure do ‘Takoyaki’ for me”

**Aikozumi:** “Ok! And Onigiri for Camille-sama?”

**Mom:** “Can you say Three Balls?”

**Aikozumi:** “Ofcourse!”

**(Japanese)- Aikozumi:** “Sumimasen, ojōsan?”

**(Japanese)- Japanese Lady:** Hai, nani ni shimasu ka?”

**(Japanese)- Aikozumi:** “San Onigiri, Takoyaki Sutikku-jō, Unagi”

The Lady writes down what i presume is our Order

**(Japanese)- Japanese Lady:** “Wakarimashita 15-bu hodo”

Aiko nods and the Lady goes to the back and i hear the sound of a Fryer Activate...

**Aye:** “I’m glad she is with us right now!”

**Aikozumi:** “You could have just gone and eat somewhere else if i weren’t here...”

**Mom:** “Atleast it’s more interesting than Mcdonalds... So how long until it’s done?”

**Aikozumi:** “It will be done in about Fifteen minutes!”

**Aye:** “That’s fast!”

**(Proud)- Aikozumi:** “We Japanese are quite fast you know”

**Aye:** “Aren’t you glad we chose this place Aiko?”

**Aikozumi:** “I am... thank you so much!”

**Mom:** “I’ll cover for us, how much was it?”

**Aikozumi:** “Right um....”

Aiko counts the Price of the foods and calculates the prices,

**Aikozumi:** “About 2292 yen... that Translates to... 21,50 Dollar!”

**Mom:** “I see, no problems~”

While mom goes through her Purse...

I ask Her,

**(Question)- Aye:** “Hey Aiko, what did you order?”

**Aikozumi:** “I ordered ‘Unagi’ basically it’s Fried Eel”

**Aye:** “E-eel?! Why Eel?”

**Aikozumi:** “...Well, that meal is Nogstagic to me”

**Aikozumi:** “After the ‘Bullying’ from my mom began, she also refused to feed me until i changed my mind”

**Aikozumi:** “My Dad was only able to give this one thing to me”

**Aye:** “...I guess that was... this ‘Unagi’?”

**Aikozumi:** “Yeah... in secret he would go out and Buy some and then Secretly Gave it to me...”

**Aye:** “......”

**Aikozumi:** “Ah, i didn’t mean to Bring down the Mood!”

**Aye:** “Why?”

**Aikozumi:** “...Huh?”

**Aye:** “Why was your Mother so Desprete to make you like Boys?”

**Aikozumi:** “.....well... that’s because... of her Family line...”

**Aye:** “What?”

**Aikozumi:** “N-nah, nah i shouldn’t talk about it”

**Aye:** “I see... well if you insist”

She turns away from me and looks at the Stand’s Flag... a Flag of Japan

_ Aiko... why are you trying to hide it form me? _

_...If you don’t want to share it that’s fine, but if it bothers you so much... _

_ I’m here for you! _

**Mom:** “Here, i got it ready for you”

**Aikozumi:** “...Yes thank you...”

**Mom:** “?”

Aiko grabs the money out of Mom’s Hand and waits on the Order

....

_ She just stands there leaning against the Stand, she has a Somber expression on her face _

_ Geez... _

I sigh and go stand next to her and hold her Hand

**(Suprised)- Aikozumi:** “Aye-chan...”

**Aye:** “Listen Aiko you don’t have to Hide it from me”

**Aye:** “If you wanna talk about it! I’m here for you!”

**(Hesitant)- Aikozumi:** “......I-“

**(Hesitant)- Aikozumi:** “...I’ll tell you some time when we are Alone... ok?”

**Aye:** “...Ok”

I give her a Small Grin

She returns one back, but with a tint of Hesatance...

_ Why are you Hesitant to Tell me Aiko? _

_ I Love you... you know that!- _

**(Japanese)- Japanese Lady:** “Hai, kanryō shimashita”

**(Japanese)- Aikozumi:** ......! A-arigatō”

Aiko lets go off my hand and goes to the Counter

While she does that Mom appoches me and asks me something

**(Question)- Mom:** “Hm? Trouble in Paradise Already?”

**Aye:** “N-no it’s not about that, she is just hiding something...”

**Aye:** “It’s about her own Mother...”

**Mom:** “I see, just don’t be to hard on her ok?”

**Mom:** “You still only just meet her for a Short while”

**Mom:** “There is perhaps still much she does not wish to share, Believe me Aye, pressing to far could lead to nothing but trouble”

**Aye:** “I know... i know all about it”

**Aye:** “Still-“

**Aikozumi:** “It’s ready!”

Cut off by Aiko, her walking towards us with a Bag

She walks towards us and smiles again

**Mom:** “Ah Exellent! Shall we go sit down somewhere?”

**Aikozumi:** “Ok, i saw a Bench not further than here”

**Mom:** “Sure let’s hurry i’m hungry as hell”

_ Guess... i’ll drop it for now _

Now i’m interested in what i actually ordered

Together with Mom and Aiko we go and search a Bench...

Most of them are allready pretty full, but with luck we managed to spot a Fully empty one!

**Mom:** “Aaaah~ Finally a place to sit!”

Mom goes and Sits down first

I sit in the Middle so Aiko automaticly sits to the left of me

Aikozumi looks into the bag and reads what seem to be plastic containers with Kanji on them...

She takes out the Top one, a rectangle shaped Box, and hands it to me

‘ ** たこ焼き ** ’ is writen on the top with a Marker....

**(Confused)- Aye:** “Is this mine?”

**Aikozumi:** “It is, it translates to Takoyaki”

She pulls out another box a way larger one and hands it to Mom

‘ ** お握り ** ’ is writen on top... which i guess translates to Origiri

**Mom:** “Ah~ It’s been such a long time since i’ve eaten Japanese Food~”

**Mom:** “Always wanted to try again but never had the Time and or Energy to find such a Place”

**Aikozumi:** “I bet there isn’t much Japanese places around... opposide can be said of Chinese Food...”

**Mom:** “Unfortantly yes”

Then Aiko ofcourse pulls out the last box with ‘ ** 鰻裂き包丁 ** ’ writen on it

**Aye:** “Is that your Uragi?”

**(Happy)- Aikozumi:** “It indeed is!”

**Aye:** “So wanna open yours first?”

**Aikozumi:** “Ah ofcourse!”

Aiko wastes no time and opens up the Container...

It’s filled with Rice on the Bottem a large amound of it aswell, with some Chopsticks laying on top of it

She must really Love Rice!

But on top of the Rice lies two very glistening decently Large Eel Stipes, cut in some small Bits

So this is ‘Uragi’ huh?

Looks pretty good not gonna lie

Seems like Aiko also loves it... she is looking very happily at it

**Aye:** “So ahead Mom”

**Mom:** “No, no, you first i insist”

**Aye:** “...Fine”

I look down and slowly open it... and look at it with suprise

...

It’s... eight little Balls.. with many toppings on it

Both two Sticks impaled 4 balls each and looks like a Saté...

But Better!

**Aikozumi:** “I made sure to tell the lady to put them on sticks”

**Aikozumi:** “So you don’t have to use Chopsticks”

**Aye:** “Thank you! Very much appreciated”

**Mom:** “Guess i’m last~”

Then Mom opens her Box and... huh?

It... just looks like... Rice?

Three Medium Shaped Rice balls in a sorta Triangle shaped

And some Dark Green... stuff sits on the rice 

**Aye:** “...Um... what did you get mom?”

**Mom:** “Well it’s basically three Rice balls, with seaweed here”

**Aikozumi:** “It’s Called _Nori or Edible Seaweed_ , then filled with other Ingriedents, this one including Kakuni or in otherwords a sort of Pork”

**Aye:** “I see... so interesting”

**Aye:** “Then shall we dig in-“

I don’t finish my sentence instead my side gets poked

I look at mom Confused but then she points at Aiko

Looking towards Aiko... she has her hands together

**(Japanese)- Aikozumi:** “Itadakimasu...”

She breaths in and out..... and looks at us

**Aikozumi:** “Please don’t mind me... that was just a customary from Japan”

**Aye:** “It is?”

**Mom:** “Yes, before eating they thank the host for the food”

**Aikozumi:** “...It’s was a nessasery in Japan to do so”

**(Exicted)- Aye:** “I see... another interesting fact!”

**(Happy)- Aikozumi:** “Hehe..., Camille-sama if you please start us off”

**Mom:** “Ah right the ‘Oldest’ takes first bite right? Well don’t mind if i do!”

Mom picks us one of the Rice Balls by the Bottem and takes a Chunky Bite

Seems she really likes it! So now that she had taken first bite

Both me and Aiko digged into our food,

Aiko using Chopsticks like a Pro, like expected

And then me... picking up one of the sticks

It’s actually Heavier than i expected

I carefully with my fingers slide one of the ‘Takoyaki’ of the stick

And put it in my mouth... woah...

_ It’s very soft... and moist! _

_ Melts as i Crew it, i also taste the slight bit of Kelp _

_ Now that i think about it, i never asked what kind of Fish is on this _

**Aye:** “It’s.... great!”

**Aikozumi:** “Glad you like it, it is also a personal favorite of mine”

**Aye:** “What exactly is it?”

**Aikozumi:** “Have i not told you?”

**Aikozumi:** “It’s Fried Octopus”

**(Shocked)- Aye:** “O-octopus?!”

**Aikozumi:** “Yes also dried Shrimp, Bosui and Gember roze”

**(Suprised)- Aye:** “I see.... wow...”

Never expected i would have enjoyed Octopus...

But here i am!

I look to my Side towards Aiko’s food...

She’s Collecting Rice pilling them up and them putting a Piece of the Eel on top of it

Then collectivly scoops them all up and Eats it

I also notice she took off her... glasses

_ D-damn... she also looks pretty without her glasses! _

Our Eyes meet and she asks,

**Aikozumi:** “Yes?”

**(Flusttered)- Aye:** “A-ah nothing! You are very good with Chopsticks!”

In a panic i complimented her...

She looks Confused

**Aikozumi:** “Well ofcourse i am”

**Aye:** “Huh?”

**Aikozumi:** “In Japan we most of the time eat with Chopsticks, if i didn’t know how to use Chopsticks can i really call myself Japanese?”

**(Flusttered)- Aye:** “A-ahah, i guess not!”

**Aikozumi:** “...Is there something else?”

**(Flusttered)- Aye:** “H-huh?”

_ S-shit... she saw right through me! _

**Aye:** “...W-well i just noticed you took off your Glasses...”

**Aikozumi:** “Eh? Oh yeah, or else they would get Foggy”

**Aye:** “O-ok....”

**Aikozumi:** “...?”

**(Teasing)- Mom:** “My, my so Obivious”

**Aye:** “Shush!”

I silence Mom

Both try and try to get me to talk but i just denied talking about it...

I convinced them not to talk about that... very awkward moment

Like hell i was gonna let that Continue

So we continued to eat the Food and it was pretty fricking good

Japanese Food is very interesting!

We then continued to look around until...

**Mom:** “It’s already Dawn”

**(Suprised)- Aye:** “It is? Damn... the time flew fast!”

**Mom:** “Indeed it did, well i think it is time to call it a Day”

**Mom:** “What do you think Girls?”

**Aikozumi:** “I’m fine with it”

**(Tired)- Aye:** “Yeah... i was getting pretty tired anyway”

**(Teasing)- Mom:** “fufu~ i wonder why”

**Aye:** “You know damn well why!”

**(Teasing)- Mom:** “I have no idea what you’re talking about~”

**Mom:** “Let’s head for the car shall we?”

_ Urgh... can i ever win against Her?! _

I continue to walk behind mom

With... Aiko again in hand

**Aye:** “Your Real Clingly you know that?”

**Aikozumi:** “A-ah does that bother you?”

She says loosening her grip on my hand

I regrab her and and hold her Firmly

**Aye:** “Ofcourse not...”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “I-i see...”

**Aye:** “Cmon, no need to be so Embarrassed”

**Aikozumi:** “Just like you earlier?”

**Aye:** “I told you to drop that!”

**Aikozumi:** “But i really wanna know! What was it?”

**(Flusterred)- Aye:** “I-i don’t know what you’re talking about!”

**Aikozumi:** “Ok ok... i’ll drop it”

**Aye:** “....I’ll tell you another time ok?!”

**Aikozumi:** “...Another... Time?”

**(Blushing)- Aye:** “Yeah... so wait until then...”

**Aikozumi:** “...Your Hand fells Sweaty Aye-chan”

**(Embarrassed)- Aye:** “Shuddup!”

**Mom:** “fufu~ To be Young again”

**Mom:** “There you are!”

She says as she finds her Car

** *Beep-Beep* **

**Mom:** “Get in girls, were going home”

* * *

......

**???:** “aye...”

A faint voice enters my head...

I try to innore it,

**???:** “hello? sleepyhead?”

....

Then i feel something touch me...

Something... Tickish?

_ O-oh no! _

I open my eyes 

And wake to Mom tickling me! Agian!

**Aye:** “Urgh! H-hey! Stop!”

**Mom:** “Huuuh? What did you say?”

**Aye:** “Cmon! H-have Mercy!”

Mom grinning smuggly stops tickling me

* * *

**o-\ Saterday - 20:05 - July 18th /-o **

** Location: Camille’s Car**

**(Mad)- Aye:** “Again!? Are you serious?!”

**Mom:** “You should know by now, i love teasing you~”

**(Mad)- Aye:** “But Seriously can’t you just let me... Sleep?”

I look around me...

Were still in the car... infront of our House’s Front Porch infact

I look back, backseat is empty

**(Confused)- Aye:** “What happened to Aiko?”

**Mom:** “I dropped her off earlier”

**Aye:** “And you didn’t bother to wake me?!”

**Mom:** “It was by her Request you know?”

**Mom:** “She told me to let you sleep~”

**Aye:** “...I see”

**Aye:** “......”

**Mom:** “Shall we head inside now?”

I nod and loosen my seatbelt

We both step out the Car and to the frontdoor...

**Aye:** *yawn*

**Mom:** “Still Tired Aye~?”

**(Tired)- Aye:** “hmm....”

I lean my head against her Arm

She smiles and pats my head with her other Arm

She stops patting me and opens the door with a Key

Mom walks forward i almost stumble sideways

**Mom:** “Come in Dear~”

**Aye:** “....Ok”

Tiredly i walk inside and already see Dad turning around the corner

**Mom:** “Hi There Nicky~”

**Dad:** “Welcome back you two”

**Dad:** “Did you have fun?”

**Mom:** “I did yes, seemed like those two also had much fun”

**Mom:** “She’s all tired now”

**Dad:** “Well you should go to Bed Aye”

**Aye:** “....Ok..”

**Aye:** “Mom... please don’t leave before....

**Aye:** “I say Goodbye...”

**Mom:** “Heh, ofcourse not!”

**Mom:** “Now go get some sleep Aye”

**(Teasing)- Mom:** “Without any interuptions this time~”

Without respoding to that Obvious tease

I go upstairs...

_ So... Tired... _

I yawn again before entering my room...

.......

**(Tired)- Aye:** “...hm...”

**(Tired)- Aye:** “Seems so much... emptier now...”

**(Tired)- Aye:** “Aiko...”

**(Tired)- Aye:** “I... love you...”

I walk to my desk and look at the two swans

_ Hah... i’m sure am tired... _

_ Randomly declaring my love for her... _

_ I... _

I fall on my bed and look at the celing

*Yawn*

And then slowly close my eyes

.....

* * *

**o-\ Sunday - 10:50 - July 18th /-o **

** Location: Aye’s Bedroom**

......

**Aye:** “E-ergh?”

My eyes shoot Open

I look around abit... before i sit up in bed...

_ Urgh... my head hurts... _

_ I slept in my clothing? That’s pretty- _

_ Wait what time is it?! _

I quickly grab my phone in actident knocking over the Purple Swan

‘ **10:50** ’ she leaves at 11:00! I need to hurry!

I quickly stand up, maybe a bit to quick... causing a headache again!

_ That... won’t stop me! _

I walk out my room and go down the stairs...

There i see! Mom and Dad talking near a open door

**Aye:** “M-mom!”

I call out to her

Both look to me in suprise

**Dad:** “Aye? You still have the same clothes on as yesterday!”

**Aye:** “I instantly... fell asleep yesterday”

**Dad:** “Mighty unhealthy Aye...”

**Mom:** “fufu~ just like me~”

I walk towards mom and hug her without word

**(Suprise)- Mom:** “!”

**Aye:** “....I’ll miss you...”

**Mom:** “I know Aye... i know...”

She puts her hands around me...

Then she lets go and kneels down so we are on Eye level

**(Serious)- Mom:** “I want you to listen to me Aye”

**Aye:** “W-what is it?”

**Mom:** “I know how hard it is, to see me go”

**Mom:** “But i want you to Remember the thing i said to you yesterday”

**Mom:** “‘You might feel lonely at first but you then will realise”

**Mom:** “I have seen that you made Friends”

**Mom:** “I have seen how convertable you are with them”

**Mom:** “I have seen the Dynamic between you and Aiko”

**Mom:** “As along as you have Aiko by your side, Loneliness is not an option for you”

**Mom:** “Trust me Aye, you will always be in my Heart, you’ve always have been”

**Mom:** “And with this...”

Mom reaches into my shirt and grabs my locket

The locket... i forgot to take it off last night!

**Mom:** “With this little guy, i’ll know you won’t forget the Love i have for you”

**Mom:** “Aaand... i guess it important to mention i kinda snuck into your Phone last night~”

**Aye:** “Y-you did?!”

** Mom: ** “‘1221’ your birthday, How original”

**Mom:** “Yes, i put my number in it”

**Mom:** “And yours in mine as well”

**Mom:** “You can contact me now, I’m always Free on Sundays i’ll always call you then... ok?”

**Aye:** “...Yes! Ofcourse!”

Mom gives me a warm smile

She raises up, and kisses me on the forehead

**Aye:** “Do you know when you’ll be back?”

**Mom:** “I wish i did but... i don’t know”

**Mom:** “But i promise you when i do get a break... i’ll make sure to come home... ok?”

**Aye:** “Ok Mom!”

**Mom:** “......”

Then i notice... h-huh?

** Tears in her eyes! **

This... is the first time i’ve seen her cry!

She pulls me in for another hug

**Dad:** “C-cam?”

**(Proud)- Mom:** “I-i’m fine...”

**(Proud)- Mom:** “I... love you so much Aye!”

**(Proud)- Mom:** “I’m so Proud of you”

**Aye:** “....Thank you mom...”

**(French)- Aye:** “je t'aime aussi...”

\\_(I love you too...)

Mom continues to hug me

But then....

**Dad:** “Um... Camille? You need to leave...”

**Dad:** “Your Plane is waiting for you...”

**Mom:** “Right... right...”

She stops hugging me

And then she goes up and hugs and kisses Dad one more time

**Mom:** “I love you Nick...”

**Dad:** “Me too... i’ll wait until you come back”

With that mom grabs her suitcase and exits the door...

Waving us off as she walks towards her Taxi...

We wave back from the front Door

.....

As soon as her Taxi is out of sight...

Dad starts,

**Dad:** “You know... that was the first time i’ve seen her cry...”

**Aye:** “R-really?”

**Dad:** “If there is one thing about your mother i thaught i knew was.. _she doesn’t cry_...”

**Dad:** “But if she just did... it means she really, really loves you Aye”

......

** *Sniff* **

**(Happy)- Aye: *Sniff*** “Yeah... i know”

** \— Chapter 2 End —/ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Ya’ll, it’s been a While i know nearly a Month infact i don’t really have a excuse... i’ve just been really Busy and this Chapter is really long... so yeah
> 
> Anyway Thanks fror reading this so far!  
> I will try to be faster with Chapter 3 (I can’t really promose that though)
> 
> -YESSEY


	3. Her Repitation...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now that Camille-sama has left...”
> 
> “She’ll have to rely on me to keep Aye-chan happy”
> 
> “I hope i’ll be fit to do this task”
> 
> “So.... what now?”

** Chapter 3: Her Repitation... **

* * *

** \Sunday- 11:25 - July 19th / **

** Location:  Vashione Residence / My Room **

** (Aikozumi’s View) **

** *knock**knock* **

A few Knocks comes from my door

  
I look up from my book and towards my door...

**Aikozumi:** “Who is there?”

**Michelle:** “Aikozumi? I’ve prepared Breakfast”

_ Ah... it’s Michelle-san _

**Michelle:** “Can you come join us?”

**Aikozumi:** “Yes give me a moment...”

I hear Footsteps walking away from the door

_ Breakfast... _

_ I wonder if Camille-sama has already left... _

_ I’m kinda Worried about Aye-chan... _

_ But... Camille-sama told me not to worry about her _

_ So i’ll trust what she said _

I close my Book and stand up

And go out my room, downstairs and to the dining Room

Both Nathan and Papa are already waiting at the dining table

**Aikozumi:** “Good Morning...”

**Papa:** “Ah Morning Aiko!”

**Nathan:** “Mornin’~”

I go and sit next to Papa

The table is still empty

Guess it hasn’t been brought out yet

So i deside to listen in to Papa and Nathan’s conversation

**Nathan:** “Do you really think that is possible?”

**Papa:** “...With the right recources, Yes”

**Nathan:** “And the exact location too...?”

**(Worried)- Papa:** “......yes”

**Nathan:** “So your Worried _she_ might find you out?”

**Aikozumi:** “Eh?”

**(Suprised)- Papa:** “!!”

**Papa:** “I-it’s nothing, please don’t pay attention to us!”

**Aikozumi:** “......”

** Nathan: *Sigh* **

_ What... are they talking about? _

_........’She’? _

**Aikozumi:** “Papa.... who is  she ?”

**(Serious)- Papa:** “.....I’ve told you... it’s nothing serious”

**Aikozumi:** “But-“

**Nathan:** “Now, now... Let’s not argue at the Dining Table”

**Papa:** “...Your right, Sorry Nate...”

**Aikozumi:** “...Yeah sorry”

Guess i’m not getting a Awnser....

.....Papa

**Michelle:** “Here we go!”

**(Happy)- Nathan:** “Aaahh~ Finally!”

Michelle-san comes out the Kitchen with a Big tray 

4 plates of toast with a fried egg on top

_ Eggs again... just like yesterday _

_ Not that i mind ofcourse _

She puts down the tray and one by one puts the plates infront of us and a Knive as well

Then puts the last plate infront of her seat and puts the tray back in the kitchen

....

_ Might as well say my prayers now... _

I put my hands on my lap and quietly say to myself;

**(Quiet)- Aikozumi:** “Itadakimasu”

**Papa:** “You know Aiko... you don’t have to say that here...”

**Aikozumi:** “But it’s the proper way, you know that”

**Papa:** “Still it’s not nessasery here”

**Aikozumi:** “I shouldn’t let go off my lineage, you shouldn’t either Papa”

**Papa:** “.......I wish you would...”

**(Conserned)- Aikozumi:** “...Papa?”

**Nathan:** “Cmon Akira let her do what she wants”

**Papa:** “...Your Right...”

**Papa:** “The food looks Delicious  Michelle”

**Michelle:** “Thanks”

A Silence fills the room

_ Papa.... you seem more strange... _

_ Why is he so on Edge? _

**Nathan:** “Anywaaay... shall we dig in?”

**Nathan:** “All pre-meal ocations done?”

**Aikozumi:** “I’m Done”

**Papa:** “.....Yes”

_ Papa had his hands on his Legs... _

_ Was he...? _

_ Even if he wants to scold me for using Japanese standards... he can’t resist using them either huh? _

_ I’ll find out what was bothering him later for now... let’s eat! _

So we went ahead and ate

The Eggs were nicely ‘Seasoned’ as they say here

**Nathan:** “Urgh.. bit to much Pepper on my egg...”

**(Annoyed)- Michelle:** “Make your Own Eggs next time then”

**(Teasing)- Nathan:** “My, my! How Rude!”

.....

_ Even after a month, their Realationship is still confusing to me... _

_ One time they are working together amazingly _

_ Other time they bicker like crazy_

**Aikozumi:** “Um... Nathan can i ask something?”

**Nathan:** “Hm? Ah Ofcourse Darling~”

**Aikozumi:** “So what exactly is the deal between you and Michelle-san?”

**Michelle:** “?!”

**Akira:** “Aiko? Where did that come from?”

**Aikozumi:** “I’m sorry i asked but...”

**Aikozumi:** “Your ‘Realationship’ seems like weird to me...”

**Aikozumi:** “If You were really her ‘Boss’ would you really let her treat you like that? ”

**Nathan:** “My My... Well it’s natrual you would be curious”

**Nathan:** “And i don’t mind sharing it, as long as she agrees”

He says looking next to him towards Michelle

She sighs and looks away

**Michelle:** “I-i don’t care... do what you want”

**Nathan:** “That means a ‘Ok’ in her book so...”

Nathan Drinks his Tea made by Papa and starts telling the Story

**Nathan:** “Me and her have been working together for about 4 Years now”

**Nathan:** “and 4 years ago when she was... 18 right?”

** Michelle: *nods* **

**Nathan:** “Right, so... this might suprise you but back then...”

**Nathan:** “Michelle was Homeless then”

**(Suprised)- Aikozumi:** “Really?!”

**Nathan:** “True story... from what she told me she had no family”

**Nathan:** “No one to turn to, truly sadenning...”

**Nathan:** “However one day i found her trying to steal one of my accesories”

**Akira:** “A ‘Shoplifter?’

**Michelle:** “...”

**Nathan:** “Correct, i caught her in the act”

**Nathan:** “Truthly... i could have easily called the cops i had plenty of evidence to prove she tried to steal”

**Nathan:** “But then i noticed her condiction, all dirty, stratches all over her and worse of all! dirty clothing!”

**Michelle:** “....He saw through me... he saw my desperatness...”

**Nathan:** “I asked her about her Condiction”

**Nathan:** “She easily could have gotten away with it if she had just lied”

**Nathan:** “But she didn’t, she told me her whole situation”

**Michelle:** “You really were a fool... believing someone who was just about to steal from you...”

**Nathan:** “Say what you will, but i saw her situation and well...”

**Nathan:** “I offered her a Job, as my Housemaid”

**Aikozumi:** “Really? That’s all it took?”

**Nathan:** “That’s not all, i gave her Shelter, Health-care and even paid for a Higher Edication for her”

**Akira:** “Nathan... that’s really noble of you...”

**(Suprised)- Aikozumi:** “You did all that... for just a Shoplifter?!”

**Nathan:** “I’m maybe Rich, but i’m not a Asshole”

**Michelle:** “Even now... i never understud... why?”

**Michelle:** “He simply told me ‘The Look in your Eyes told me all i need to know’”

**Michelle:** “I at first thought he took me in under preverted reasons..”

**(Hurt)- Nathan:** “My, My... how rude to assume...”

**Michelle:** “But i layer found out about his sexuality and well... i stayed...”

**Nathan:** “And well that’s her story~”

_...... _

_ It’s... pretty hard to believe but... _

_ Who am i to talk? _

**Aikozumi:** “Can i ask one more thing?”

**Nathan:** “Yes?”

**Aikozumi:** “What did you mean with ‘The Look in your Eyes’?”

**Nathan:** “Ah yes... it all gotta do with how she looked at the time”

**Nathan:** “I won’t forget it... it was like Scared, Desperate, Sad and Shocked all in a mix”

**Nathan:** “Same could be said for when i first met you Akira”

**(Off-Guard)- Papa:** “H-huh?”

**Nathan:** “You looked Desperate and Scared... holding Aiko like you were protecting her from ‘Someone’”

**Nathan:** “Both of these looks were different in context but the same with it’s implications...”

**Nathan:** “Both were Scared, scared for their life that could have ended at anytime if they stayed in their position”

**Nathan:** “...Natrually, i could have been wrong about all that”

**(Jokingly)- Nathan:** “And it could have been me with such a Face if you’d turned out to be bad”

**Michelle:** “That’s not a good thing you know”

**Nathan:** “Ofcourse, i would agrue that’s the only bad thing about me~”

**Nathan:** “I’m way to nice, too trusting”

**Nathan:** “ _But no opinion can change the way i am_ ”

**Nathan:** “I trusted you two and helped because i wanted too, nothing more to it”

......

**Michelle:** “You’re still so naïve...”

**Nathan:** “Perhaps but it worked out in my favor didn’t it?”

**Nathan:** “I have myself a Nice little family now~”

**Michelle:** “....I suppose so...”

**Papa:** “I understand now...”

**Papa:** “I’ll say it again, thank you so much for helping us Nathan...”

**(Teasing)- Nathan:** “My, my~ Am i never gonna get tired of hearing that~”

**(Blushing)- Papa:** “Please don’t say that...”

**Aikozumi:** “Hehe~”

_ All and well... _

_ I didn’t know Michelle-san went through all that, _

_ She’s pretty tough... _

_ And Nathan, i knew he was kind but never this much... _

_ Makes me reasured to know that he is my step-papa _

......

All though now that i think about it...

_ Nathan and Camille-sama both are quite Similar, _

_ Both in their Outer face and Family face _

_.....that reminds me... _

_ The promise i made her... Camille-sama  
_

* * *

** Yesterday **

**—Saterday 19:50— **

I look infront of me... to the passanger’s seat

Seems like Aye-chan feel asleep

_ Hm... she did seem pretty tired earlier _

**Camille:** “Like what you see?”

**(Shocked)- Aikozumi:** “E-eh? What are you talking about?!”

**Camille:** “How Adorable, i can see you staring at her~”

**Aikozumi:** “A-ah...”

**Camille:** “You know-“

**Camille:** “She was also staring much at you this Afternoon”

**Aikozumi:** “I-i know...”

**Camille:** “Going full circle, you two really are perfect together”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “T-that’s going a bit to far don’t you think?”

**Camille:** “Hihi~ Not at all”

**(Question)- Camille:** “Hey Aiko? Can you promise me something?”

**Aikozumi:** “What is it?”

**Camille:** “Tomorrow i’m required to go back to my job”

**Camille:** “And so i have to Leave her behind again...”

**Camille:** “At first i was worried about her, but after today”

**Camille:** “I can say those Worries have gone away”

**Camille:** “So what i ask of you is, Please look after her for me”

**Aikozumi:** “!”

**Aikozumi:** “....”

**Camille:** “I know she has Bravery in her heart, but sometimes this isn’t always true”

**Camille:** “Sometimes she can Cower away, convince herself she isn’t strong enough”

**Camille:** “So i need you to be there for if she messes up or needs support...”

She turns to me and looks me in the eye

She has a serious look in her eyes,

**Camile:** “Can i leave you with that responability?”

**Aikozumi:** “.....Yes... ofcourse!”

**(Happy)- Aikozumi:** “Is that not my duty as her Girlfriend?”

**Camille:** “Heh, you learn quicker than Nick”

**Camille:** “....Were at your stop”

I look to my side and i’m home

I loosen my seatbelt

And open the Side door...

Before i step out, she asks me something

**Camille:** “Do i need to wake her up so she can say goodbye?”

**Aikozumi:** “No, i’ll let her Rest”

**(Devilish)- Camille:** “Hihi~ As you wish, the Tickle monster will wait~”

_ Have mercy on her soul... _

She smiles at me at says

**Camille:** “...I’m passing the torch onto you Aiko...”

**Camille:** “Please continue to make her happy”

**Aikozumi:** “Yes i will... thank you Camille-sama”

**Camille:** “Until next we meet again~”

* * *

_ I do understand what she wants _

_ And i know i already agreed to it but... _

_ Am i really the right person for the job? _

_ Such high expectations... such a responability... _

_...... _

_ Am i really ready for it? _

**Papa:** “Aiko?”

**Aikozumi:** “.......”

**Nathan:** “Oh dear... seems we lost her, Michelle?”

**Michelle:** “Yep, Hi-yah!”

I suddenly feel a hand on my head

A headchop, a pretty hard one too

**(Pain)- Aikozumi:** “Ow!”

**Michelle:** “Sorry Aikozumi but you shouldn’t daydream at the dining table”

**Aikozumi:** “hrrrm... i’m sorry...”

**Papa:** “Ah that was maybe a bit to far”

**Nathan:** “Don’t look at me! i didn’t control the headchop’s power!”

I rub my head...

_ No it was my fault... i shouldn’t have daydreamed here _

_ I look down and see i have eaten my Egg & toast already,  _

_ I always do that thinking while eating, just a habit _

_ Whatever, ‘Old habits die hard...’ _

_ Or however that saying goes _

**Michelle:** “We are all done?”

**Michelle:** “Good, i’ll clean up”

**Papa:** “I’ll help you-“

**(Stern)- Michelle:** “No please, I’ll do it”

Michelle grabs our plates

And quickly goes to the kitchen...

She quickly turned down Papa’s help...

**Papa:** “Has she always been this Headstrong?”

**Nathan:** “Hihi~ trust me, she is not only doing it to you”

**Nathan:** “She is always been a Dependable Help, at the same time hates being helped”

**(Question)- Aikozumi:** “Why?”

**Nathan:** “Don’t ask me, i don’t know either”

**Nathan:** “Truthly she gets really mad when i even try to help her with something”

**(Joking)- Nathan:** “Caused much trouble really”

Then out of no where another Headchop hits the top of his head

**Nathan:** “Owie!”

**(Annoyed)- Michelle:** “Don’t talk about me behind my back...”

**Nathan:** “Way, way to late for that...”

**Nathan:** “I’ve truly lost count how many headchops i have been given,”

**(Joking)- Nathan:** “Maybe your the reason i’ve become so ‘Naïve’”

**Michelle:** “I can’t change something what is already there...”

**Papa:** “Oh my...”

**Aikozumi:** “Excuse me but i’m going to my room”

**Papa:** “Huh? Oh Alright”

**Aikozumi:** “Thank you for the food...”

With that said i stand up and leave the kitchen,

_ What to do now... _

_Now... well... I don’t know actually..._

_ I don’t know what Aye-chan is doing right now... _

_ Or what she wants to do... maybe i do need a phone... _

_ Well i’ll guess i can do whatever today, maybe she’ll come by by or something _

I open the door to my room and go and sit down at the table...

...Maybe i have some books i haven’t read yet

* * *

15 minutes later

.......

......

_ This book... ‘The Color Purple’ _

_ Nathan gave it to me, taught i might like it _

_ He gave me a big collection of books inculding one i actually reckonize; _

_ Sherlock Holmes, Adventures of Sherlock Holmes _

_ Seems like Nathan’s great grandpa bought this book and even now it’s in a very well condiction, _

_ I’ve already read the first few chapters and love it! _

** *knock**knock* **

Huh-

Without saying anything my door opens

**Nathan:** “Ah Aiko, i got someone at the phone for you~”

**Aikozumi:** “Eh?.... who?”

**(Teasing)- Nathan:** “Your lovely dovely~”

**Aikozumi:** “.......”

**Nathan:** “Heh, here you go”

He hands his phone to me...

And leaves the room whiles he winks at me...

I look at the phone... and the name read;

‘ **Nickie-boy** ’

.....e-eh?

I put the phone to my ear and say;

**Aikozumi:** “...Hello?”

**???:** “Hey Aiko!”

**Aikozumi:** “....Aye-chan?”

**(Phone)- Aye:** “Yeah!”

**Aikozumi:** “Who’s phone do you have?”

**(Phone)- Aye:** “My Dad’s phone, i know you don’t have a phone-“

**(Phone)- Aye:** “So this is the other opinion so i could talk to you”

**Aikozumi:** “I-i see... has Camille-sama already left?”

**(Phone)- Aye:** “Yeah unfortantly...”

**Aikozumi:** “Are you sad Aye-chan?”

**(Phone)- Aye:** “Kinda, but at the same time i’m not...”

**(Phone)- Aye:** “She would want me to keep looking forward”

**(Phone)- Aye:** “And not be sad she would be gone”

**Aikozumi:** “....Really?”

**(Phone)- Aye:** “Yeah, I now have you... and my other friends”

**(Phone)- Aye:** “I have no reason to feel Lonely anymore”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “A-ah”

**(Phone)- Aye:** “Hey Aiko, are you blushing right now?”

**(Amazed)- Aikozumi:** “H-how do you know?!”

**(Phone)- Aye:** “Hehe~ I‘ve told you already, i have a good grasp on you Aiko”

**(Doubtful)- Aikozumi:** “.....I guess you do”

**Aikozumi:** “So anyway... what are gonna do now?”

**(Phone)- Aye:** “Eh?”

**(Nervous)- Aikozumi:** “S-so if we can go out or something!”

**(Phone)- Aye:** “O-oh! So bold!”

**(Phone)- Aye:** “But.....”

**(Dissapointed)- Aikozumi:** “....But?”

**(Phone)- Aye:** “I unfortantly have some Business i have to take care off”

**Aikozumi:** “What kind of?”

**(Phone)- Aye:** “Hehe~ it’s nothing to for you to know”

**Aikozumi:** “Oh ok then...”

**(Phone)- Aye:** “...Sorry if that came up rude...”

**(Phone)- Aye:** “Truth is i’m gonna meet up with a ‘Friend’”

**(Serious)- Aikozumi:** “....I see.....”

**(Phone)- Aye:** “I can hear the Jealousness in your voice~”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “.......Hmph!”

**(Phone)- Aye:** “Relax Aiko, i wouldn’t dare ‘meeting’ any other girl”

**(Phone)- Aye:** “You know you’re my only love”

**Aikozumi:** “I know.... i know... i’m sorry”

**(Phone)- Aye:** “No no, don’t appogize for your showing your feelings”

**(Phone)- Aye:** “But it’s nothing... to worry about, i assure you!”

**Aikozumi:** “Ok i trust you”

**(Phone)- Aye:** “Alright, ah i gotta go now!”

**(Phone)- Aye:** “Tomorrow after school let’s go somewhere then!”

**Aikozumi:** “Yes certainly!”

**(Phone)- Aye:** “See you tomorrow Aiko~”

**Aikozumi:** “Goodbye Aye-chan...”

** *Click* **

She hung up,

_ Really makes me wonder... _

_ Who is she gonna meet? _

_ No... i trust her so i shouldn’t ask _

_ I should go return Nathan’s phone _

_ But today is gonna be pretty Basic, if Aye-chan is busy... _

* * *

** \Monday- 7:20 - July 20th / **

** Location:  Vashione Residence / Living Room **

......

_ It’s already monday, that weekend really flew by... _

_ Even if yesterday went by so fast... i got some good Reading and Studing done! _

_ Luckily... those Nightmares have stopped... however i can’t stop thinking about it.. _

_ About back home and... ~~her~~ _

_...it’s almost time for me to go to school _

_ I hope all issues have been resolved, i trust Impa-san has already writen that paper... _

_ Ah my Papa had taken the mail maybe it’s in there! _

I stand up and take my bag with me to the kitchen

Both Papa and Michelle-san are in here

I see the mail... including the School newspaper in a pile

**Aikozumi:** “I’m going to school!”

I say while grabbing the paper of the table

**Papa:** “Oh ok!”

**Michelle:** “Hey Aikozumi, do you want me a lift?”

**Aikozumi:** “Huh? Why?”

**Michelle:** “Were out of some ingredients for dinner and the Store is close to your school so i thought i’d be easier...”

**Aikozumi:** “I see... if it’s no problem then!”

**Michelle:** “Course not, get yourself ready and meet me infront the house”

She says and quickly walks from the fridge

My Eyes follow her out the kitchen

**Papa:** “That sure was nice of her”

**Aikozumi:** “Indeed, spares me the Walk time”

**Aikozumi:** “Well see you in the Evening”

**Papa:** “Evening? Ah you going out with Aye?”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “M-maybe...”

**Papa:** “There is a change it might Rain in the Evening take a umbrella with you ok?”

** Aikozumi:  ** “Ok... i will”

**(Happy)- Papa:** “Heh, go have fun ok?”

I nod my head and Follow Michelle out the kitchen, to the front door

I put on my shoes and put my school jacket on and take out a foldable Umbrella out the basket and put it in my bag

And then i head outside to the Padio

Michelle-san is already waiting in Nathan’s Sport Car

Walking towards the car i go around it and enter the passangers side

**Michelle:** “You ready? Got everything you need?”

**Aikozumi:** “I do...”

**Michelle:** “Alright were off then”

She starts driving and she opens the gate with a Press on the Remote, which opens and coses the gate automaticly

The gate opens and she drives through it, it closes behind us

......

I grab the School News paper out my bag...

And immediately on the cover it’s Writen;

* * *

** — Aye Gentille; ‘Love Scandel’ DEDUNKED — **

An Update to last weeks very popular Rumor involving _Aye Gentille_ , and after much research and a interview with Aye herself i can savely say that the rumors are False

First of all Aye Gentille and Egois Zepeda were not Dating however close they may have seemed, however after a interview with Aye it’s comfirmed that she has a realationship with Aikozumi Urigami

The anonymous source of The Photo’s of that paper were made by Corey Sneekway, a pervert teenager who has snuck into our school once before, he colaberated with Egois Zepeda to make her the good guy when in fact she was the cause of it all, while her Motive is unclear her actions are Confirmed to be true by my spoucres

Now to round this off a Quote by Aye Gentille with a interesting take on the mather;

‘ _Truly what happened this week was shocking but the truth is that I was Set up by Egois why she did this is unknown even to me_ , _But i do not Blame Egois for her actions, However i can not justify her actions or Turn a blind eye but to the Rumors of my “Harem” it is false_ ’  
  


‘ _I infact was not dating Egois nor did i even like her that way, But... infact i am In love with the other girl involved_ _Aikozumi Urigami, she is Innocent in this i regret involving her at all But in the end Neither i or Aikozumi hate or even Dislike Egois for what she did_ ’  
  


‘ _This is the truth of this incident An act of Jealously of my popularity which i did not even want, I will say it agian... Everyone besides Corey Sneekway... is innocent in different ways’_

** -Aye Gentille, Class 2-2 **

** Writen by Impa Tanstorie **

* * *

_......She did a great job, _

_ Even if she made Egois-san the villian... _

_But i suppose that was part of the truth_

**Michelle:** “What’s that?”

**Aikozumi:** “H-huh? Oh... it’s my School’s Newspaper...”

**Michelle:** “Ah i see.... To bad i didn’t have that luxary...”

**Aikozumi:** “Luxary?”

**Michelle:** “Hm?”

**Aikozumi:** “If you don’t mind... was was your Childhood like Michelle-san?”

**Michelle:** “........”

**Michelle:** “Fine, there is not much to talk about though...”

**Michelle:** “ever since i was fourteen i was forced to survive on my own”

**Michelle:** “I had to beg for Money and Steal to Survive for myself”

**Michelle:** “I don’t mean to brag but... i was kinda of a professional back then...”

**(Confused)- Aikozumi:** “A professional.... thief?”

**(Jokingly)- Michelle: ** “Stealing, sneaking, planning i was like a ninja”

  
** Michelle:  ** “I even knew how to operate a gun”

** Aikozumi:  ** ”.......”

**Michelle:** “...Look Back then i had to, i knew it was wrong but what did those guys ever do to help me?”

**Michelle:** “They were all just caring for theirselfs, no need to help us poor people if you are uncaring... Right?”

**Michelle:** “Or that is what i always taught until i meet Nathan...”

**Michelle:** “That man.... he’s Truly a Idiot... i can’t deny however that he spared me, Saved me...”

**Michelle:** “I’m grateful to him...”

**Aikozumi:** “How can you still talk back to him so aggresively?”

**Michelle:** “That’s just who i am, him being my emoloyer does not change that”

**Michelle:** “And Nathan knows this.... _and still accepts me_...”

**Michelle:** “And well..... he’s been more of a Father to me, than my actual Father... who i don’t even know”

**Michelle:** “And now with you two, it feels like our Family has Grown...”

**(Teasing)- Aikozumi:** “Well... do you consider me your Little Sister? Hehe~”

**Michelle:** “....Don’t get ahead of yourself...”

**Michelle:** “.......”

**(Blushing)- Michelle:** “....A shall bit ok?”

**Aikozumi:** “I see... thank you for sharing that Michelle-san!”

**(Blushing)- Michelle:** “Yeah Whatever...”

Michelle-san doesn’t othen drop guard like this

But when she does... She becomes very Caring,

She’s like... a Older Sister...

**Michelle:** “We are here”

Michelle rides next the school gate and stops

I see some people looking at the car

_ Can’t blame them... _

**Aikozumi:** “Thank you Michelle-san!”

**Michelle:** “No sweat, don’t expect me to come pick you up ok?”

**Aikozumi:** “I don’t, i have plans after school”

**Michelle:** “Alright see you in the evening”

I step out the car and get greeted by stares...

_ D-don’t really like this... _

The car drives away behind me

.......

_.......Very... nervous! _

I slowly walk forwards...

People are wispering things... and looking at me

_ I..... hate this... _

...!

**???:** “Aiko!”

_ Someone calls out my name! _

A Shiffer goss through my body

_ Wait..... that voice... _

_ I turn around... and like i suspected... _

_ It’s Aye-chan! _

**Aye:** “Hey Aiko~ Good morning!~”

** Aye: ** ‘Nice entrance you made there, with Nathan’s Shiny sports car!”

** Aye: ** “Did i see Michelle behind the wheel?”

**Aikozumi:** “.....”

I don’t say anything and walk to her and hug her

**(Suprised)- Aye:** “W-woah?”

**Aikozumi:** “S-sorry... but i’m being looked at... a lot...”

**Aye:** “I see, well let’s head to class together ok?”

She holds my hand and smiles at me

_ I feel... way less nervous now _

Aye-chan walks past me with me in hand

Other people around us look suprised

_.....i catch up with Aye-chan, _

_ She sees the disconvert on my face and pats my head _

**Aye:** “It’s gonna be ok...”

**Aye:** “You’re still not used to it?”

**(Embarrased)- Aikozumi:** “T-that doesn’t change overnight!”

**Aye:** “Hehe~”

**Aikozumi:** “Please... just stay at my side...”

**Aye:** “Ofcourse!”

Along with Aye-chan we walk towards her locker

Unfortantly had to let go of her hand since she needs two hands to open it

But... i’m fine now, it’s way leass crowded here

She opens it and i see some letters in it.....

**Aikozumi:** “What are those?”

**Aye:** “Hm...”

She looks at the letters and on one of them she reads;

“Apology”

And the same on the others.....

**Aye:** “Seems some people gave me apology Letters”

**Aikozumi:** “Is that a thing?”

**Aye:** “Apperantly...”

Without her looking... I pout to myself...

........

Aye-chan puts the Letters in her Bag and closes her Locker

She turns to me and opens her hand again

Happily, i grab her hand again

And so together we head to our Class room and head inside...

We head to our seats, we were one of the firsts in the classroom

I put my bag around my chair... and turn to Aye-chan

She is looking at those letters....

**Aye:** “Ah... still kinda strange to still resieve Letters...”

**(Jealous)- Aikozumi:** “.......I bet”

Aye-chan looks up at me and smirks

I look away.... she must have hinted the Jealousy in my voice

**Aye:** “Must be hard to Date the popular girl huh?”

**Aikozumi:** “I thought you weren’t as popular anymore”

**Aye:** “I expected the same thing but seems most people have forgiven me or pasted on”

**Aye:** “I don’t mind being as popular anymore, She was the one who made me it in the first place”

** Aye: ** “I had to play it according to her rules, no freedom”

** Aye:  ** “Heh... i was basically a idol”

**Aikozumi:** “Right...”

_ Egois-san... it’s true she was the made her Popular for her own Selfish reasons... _

_...... _

**Aikozumi:** “Do you regret what you did with Egois-san?”

**Aye:** “...No, what she had done is done, nothing can change that now...”

**Aye:** “And why she did it... i can understand too”

**Aye:** “In the end, she isn’t my friend anymore”

**Aye:** “But i don’t hate her either, what she is gonna do now is her choice...”

**Aikozumi:** “.....?”

**Aye:** “Anyway, i guess i could open atleast one of these”

**Aikozumi:** “...O-oh right go ahead!”

She nods and opens one...

She looks suprised,

**Aye:** “It’s from Gully!”

**Aikozumi:** “Huh? That Bully that hit you in the face?!”

**Aye:** “Well she wasn’t really a bully but-“

**Aikozumi:** “What did she write?”

Aye reads the letter after a second of pause

**(Reading)- Aye:** “Hello Aye”

**(Reading)- Aye:** “I wrote this to tell you i’m sorry”

**(Reading)- Aye:** I probaly don’t deserve Forgiveness, i mean i punched you”

**(Reading)- Aye:** “But i’m sorry, i really taught Egois liked me so i stud up for her”

**(Reading)- Aye:** “But i guess i’m just some Gullible Idiot believing her like that”

**(Reading)- Aye:** “Never the less, I don’t care if you forgive me or not”

**(Reading)- Aye:** “Sorry, Gully Beel”

**Aikozumi:** “Seems she is really sorry...”

**Aye:** “Or she is worried you might make her appogize, hehe~”

**Aikozumi:** “I-i’m not violent!”

**Aye:** “I mean you then stud up for me still...”

**Aye:** “I was suprised you were that Strong!”

**Aikozumi:** “Not really... that was just a Defensive throw”

**Aikozumi:** “She let her guard down, let her emotions overwelmed her...”

**Aikozumi:** “In other words a perfect oppertunity to do such a Tactic”

**Aye:** “Even so, look at you talk you know how to defend yourself perfectly”

**Aikozumi:** “It’s no where near Perfect... it’s just a few Things i picked up”

**Aye:** “From back home right? You did classes if i recall?”

**Aikozumi:** “Right, that was before ‘that’ all happened”

**(Happy)- Aye:** “Uh-huh... anyway, i really appersiate you sticking up for me back then!”

**(Japanese)- Aye:** “Ari-.... Arigatō”

**(Suprised)- Aikozumi:** “Aye-chan.... you-!”

**(Proud)- Aye:** “Hehe~ I practiced a bit of Japanese yesterday!”

**Aye:** “Even if i can only say a few words,”

**Aye:** “It’s a really complicated launguage though...”

Exictedly i grab her hands and say;

**(Exicted)- Aikozumi:** “I’m so happy you are trying Japanese!!”

**(Happy)- Aye:** “H-hehe~ i was trying to impress you...”

**(Happy)- Aikozumi:** “....Misson Accompiced”

_ She trying... to impress me by learning Japanese? _

_ Silly girl, doesn’t she realise she doesn’t have to do that? _

_ Aye-chan... you are already are perfect in my eyes! _

_ Like how you claimed me to be ‘perfect’ _

_ Even if that is untrue... _

** *DRRIIIIIIING* **

She school bell, it ringed through the Class room

_ And as i look though it i noticed most of our other Classmates were already here... _

_ And even some looking at us... _

_ Still unconvertable...  _

_ All seats were full execpt for one, a lone seat... _

Owned by Egois-san,

Maybe for the best she would Skip school...

She would become the center of hate, worse than i and Aye-chan had ever resieven

Then the Sensei enters the room she begins to speak;

**Gilleby-Sensei:** “Good Morning everyone!”

**Gilleby-Sensei:** “Now before we begin i have a annocement”

**Gilleby-Sensei:** “It is sad to say but one student in our class has transfered...”

_ Huh? _

_ T-transfered?! _

_ Wait... is it- _

**Gilleby-Sensei:** “As you probaly already have guessed...”

**Gilleby-Sensei:** “Yes, The Family of Egois Zepeda has desided to move away”

Our Classmates start to Become rowdy... i hear all kinds of things,

**Loud Girl:** “Yo For real?! Is it because of what happened last week?”

**Vulgar Girl:** “Serves her right... she seemed like a real Bitch ‘Tbh’”

**Quiet Girl:** “....Poor Girl, she must be Heartbroken...”

**Smart Girl:** “‘Heartbroken’? Hah! Surely there must be a other explaination!”

_ And it keeps going _

_ Seems everyone is very mixed on this, Some demonize her, make her victim... _

_ But they can’t learn the real truth... it’s will be a Mess if they knew _

I look back at Aye-chan... she is looking out the window...

Yet her face seems Natrual, almost if she is almost not even suprised...

......

**Gilleby-Sensei:** “Quiet everyone”

**Gilleby-Sensei:** “It’s a Myserty, we couldn’t get a reason why they moved...”

**Gilleby-Sensei:** “Anyway, let’s get on with class”

_....Class offically started again... _

_ I can’t help but notice but everyone in class was very on edge, _

_ People Wispering with each other, i suppose Theorize what really happened with Egois-san... _

_ But still, why move? _

_ Was she so embarrassed to show her face? _

_ It is there something else to it? _

_ Whatever it is... Aye-chan knows more about it... _

_ I’m almost certain... _

* * *

** \ Monday- 12:30 - July 20th / **

** Location: Classroom 2-2 **

** School Break **

** *DRRIIIIIIING* **

Once again the Bell rings, 

** Gilleby-Sensei: ** “Allright everyone it’s Break time, You can leave or stay here, either way be done with whatever you wanna do by 13:00”

Sensei gave the annoncement and leaves the classroom

I sigh and close my textbook

I put it in my bag and look at Aye-chan...

She’s staring out the window again, her attention refocusses on her desk

**Aikozumi:** “Aye-chan?”

**Aye:** “.......Huh?”

**Aikozumi:** “You’ve been looking out the window ever since class started...”

**Aye:** “Sorry, i’ve just been out off it today”

**Aikozumi:** “It’s because of Egois-san right?”

**(Denial)- Aye:** “....I donno~ who can say?”

**Aikozumi:** “Please don’t lie to me Aye-chan...”

**Aye:** “....”

**Aikozumi:** “You... know something don’t you?”

**Aye:** “What would you make you say that?”

**Aikozumi:** “...You said something earlier that bothers me”

**Aikozumi:** “When we were talking about Egois-san you said, ‘ _And why she did it... i can understand too_’”

**Aikozumi:** “We never figured out why she did it Aye-chan... so why would you say that?”

**(Jokingly)- Aye:** “....Heh, guess you some deduction skills from Akira huh?”

**Aye:** “But you were Right... i do know...”

**Aikozumi:** “How?”

**Aye:** “Let’s go to the Libary first”

**(Confused)- Aikozumi:** “H-huh? Why?”

**Aye:** “This Morning i texted Impa told us to meet in the libary to tell her the story as well”

**Aye:** “I never intended to hide it from you... you just figured it out first”

**Aikozumi:** “I see.... then let’s hurry, i want to hear this”

**Aye:** “Ofcourse”

I helped Aye-chan collect her things and together we both head out our classroom....

To the Libary... where we first met

As we enter i can already see Impa-san and Liebe-san Goofing around... well mainly Impa-san

We walk towards the two;

**Impa:** “Huh-hey! Good afternoon!”

**(Moody)- Liebe:** “same....”

**Aye:** “What’s up with you?”

**(Moody)- Liebe:** “Impa forgot todays homework and resuses to do it now...”

**Aikozumi:** “Oh my...”

**Impa:** “Eh whatever! Yesterday i busy with finishing today’s Paper”

**Impa:** “Why do you care? You ain’t my mom”

**Liebe:** “I-“

**(Flirting)- Impa:** “Or is it because you love me so much you wanna help poor old me?”

**(Blushing)- Liebe:** “I am not!!”

**Aye:** “Hehe~”

**(Blushing)- Liebe:** “I-i have to go to the bathroom! Excuse me!

**Aikozumi:** “.....”

Liebe quickly stands up and with a red face leaves the room

Aye-chan goes and sits down, so i do so as well

**Impa:** “She’ll be back.... literally she forgot her bag”

**Aye:** “Heh, Seems that Article brought back most of my credibility”

**Impa:** “You should still be careful though! I’ve still heard some negitive things about you!”

**Impa:** “Even had one girl come to me asking for proof...”

**Aye:** “That’s fine, i didn’t want my popularity to be restored anyways”

**Aye:** “I wanted it to atleast cooldown a bit, and not that i’m out the Single scene that will help”

**Aye:** “Maybe it will reduce the amount of confessions i get...”

**Aikozumi:** “Let’s hope so...”

**Impa:** “So i understand you had some new info about Egois?”

**Aye:** “Yes actually...”

**Aye:** “Truth is, Aiko remember yesterday when i told you i was gonna meet up witn someone?”

**Aye:** “It was actually Egois”

**Aikozumi:** “H-huh?”

**Aye:** “She was leaving... so to ‘make things right’”

**Impa:** “What did she do?”

**Aye:** “Maybe best i explain up front”

_......What happened between those two? _

_ Did Egois actually appogize? _

_ But that wouldn’t make any sense! _

_.........Wouldn’t it? _

** — End Chapter 3 — **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey yo everyone!
> 
> I wanted to say that i’m sorry that this Chapter wasn’t as interesting as the previous ones, i needed a Chapter to shoot the Plot along 
> 
> So in return i builded more of a ‘Person’ onto our Shown charathers
> 
> Next chapter the Real Truth of Egois Zepeda will come to light... what will it be? ;)  
> -YESSEY


	4. Confused Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Egois Zepeda...’
> 
> ‘What is going on with you?’
> 
> ‘Why? And.. what are these Feelings...?’

** Chapter 4: Confused Love **

* * *

** \Sunday- 11:01 - July 19th / **

** Location: My Room **

** (Aye’s Flashback) **

* * *

_......what the hell...? _

With suprise i look at her message...

_ The voice message ‘she’ left _

_ Egois.... what are you-... _

I cut myself off and deside to listen to it once again...

_ There is some very strange tone to Egois’ voice... i can’t make out what it is though... _

**( ? )- Egois:** ‘Hey... Aye’

**( ? )- Egois:** ‘Bet your suprised to hear from me...’

**( ? )- Egois:** ‘Cut that attitude out, i am still not appogizing!’

**( ? )- Egois:** ‘I.... listen Aye, the reason i left this message...”

**( ? )- Egois:** ‘So you can... have a chance to see me off’

**( ? )- Egois:** ‘I am Leaving, forever... if you want to...’

**( ? )- Egois:** ‘What even- look you do not have to’

**( ? )- Egois:** ‘I would not care if you innore me...’

**( ? )- Egois:** ‘I was just calling to say... you can still catch me at 13:00 at the Train Station... A-B’

**( ? )- Egois:** ‘....If you... really do not want to see me, then i bid you farewell here’

**( ? )- Egois:** ‘Do not try calling me or talk me out of it, Cut that shit out if you do come’

**( ? )- Egois:** ‘......Goodbye Aye’

** *Beep* **

_......Leaving.... _

_ Egois... what are you doing...? _

* * *

Later...

**(Phone)- Aikozumi:** “S-so if we can go out or something!”

**(Suprised)- Aye:** “O-oh! So bold!”

**(Dissapointed)- Aye:** “But.....”

**(Phone)- Aikozumi:** “....But?”

**(Dissapointed)- Aye:** “I unfortantly have some Business i have to take care off”

**(Phone)- Aikozumi:** “What kind of?”

**Aye:** “Hehe~ it’s nothing to for you to know”

* * *

**Aye:** “Allright, ah i gotta go now!”

**(Happy)- Aye:** “Tomorrow after school let’s go somewhere then!”

**(Phone)- Aikozumi:** “Yes certainly!”

**Aye:** “See you tomorrow Aiko~”

**(Phone)- Aikozumi:** “Goodbye Aye-chan...”

** *Click* **

I hang up the phone......

_ Hrrrrgh... _

_ I’m sorry Aiko..... _

_ She needs me right now... for what i don’t know yet... _

_ I... just can’t figure her out right now! _

_ What.... is this feeling? _

_ I want to go see her... but at the same time i really don’t! _

_..... _

_ I guess... i have no choice now... _

_ If she reached out to me of all people... it must be hard for her to talk to anyone else... _

* * *

** 12:50 **

** (Location: Train Station, Station A-B) **

_ I’m here.... ten minutes before she would leave right? _

_ Or.... is she already gone? _

_ Wait! I see her right there! _

I speed walk towards her...

She has a Suitcase next to her...

And she is looking at it very Somberly...

**Aye:** “Egois...”

She looks up at me... suprised

**(Suprised)- Egois:** “Y-you... actually came...”

**Aye:** “.....Yes ofcourse i did”

**( ? )- Egois:** “.....Hmph”

_ Her face... it’s a mix of Annoyance... but at the same time... i also see Relief... _

**Aye:** “So... it really wasn’t a trick?”

**Aye:** “You are actually Leaving?”

**( ? )- Egois:** “I am... and your not gonna convince me otherwise!”

**Aye:** “....Why?”

**Aye:** “Is it just because your plan failed?”

**Aye:** “That doesn’t make any sense!”

**( ? )- Egois:** “It really doesn’t huh?”

**( ? )- Egois:** “To bad that’s not my reason...”

**( ? )- Egois:** “I’ve been Wanting to ‘Escape’ for a Long time now”

**Aye:** “Escape?”

**( ? )- Egois:** “.....You won’t understand...”

**Aye:** “...Please tell me... help me understand you Egois...”

**Aye:** “Everything you did... it must have had a reason... right?”

** Aye: ** “Let me understand you...”

**( ? )- Egois:** “....You don’t get it, you haven’t expierenced the pain i have”

**(Confused)- Aye:** “Pain...? But you were the one who tries to bring pain apon me!”

**(Mad)- Egois:** “You have no right to Judge me!”

**Aye:** “You are right... i don’t... not unless you tell me...”

**( ? )- Egois:** “My Mother...”

**Aye:** “...Mother?”

**( ? )- Egois:** “That Devil of a Woman!”

**Aye:** “Aren’t you exacterating a bit?”

**Aye:** “Is Diovola really that bad?

**( ? )- Egois:** “You see? You feel for her lies!”

**( ? )- Egois:** “She shows her ‘Nice’ side to everyone... but when we are alone...”

**(Sad)- Egois:** “She makes my life a Living Hell!”

**(Sad)- Egois:** “Shit-talking me, Straight up Innoring my existance”

**(Mad)- Egois:** “Treating me like Garbage! You wouldn’t believe the fucking things she did!”

**(Mad)- Egois:** “So who is to say I can’t treat people like that?!”

**Aye:** “Why didn’t tell me?”

**Egois:** “You really think i would stay silent if could?!”

**Egois:** “You can’t change that she is a fucking Devil...”

**Aye:** “......So is that reason... you choose me?”

**( ? )- Egois:** “.....I liked you more 2 years ago... Gullible and Naïve”

**( ? )- Egois:** “Just like me... pretending like my mother still loved me...”

**Aye:** “So do you really plan to leave her alone like that?! Where are you even gonna go?!”

**(Mad)- Egois:** “What Fucking else do you expect me to do?! Stay there and drive myself even more crazy?!”

**(Mad)- Egois:** “To the point that i just can’t live in this world anymore?!”

**Egois:** “Is that... really what you want Aye?”

**Aye:** “Ofcourse not, i don’t wish any harm on you”

**Aye:** “But there must be some other way... right?”

**Aye:** “Is there really no way to make you stay?”

**( ? )- Egois:** “.....I can’t... i just... can’t...”

**( ? )- Egois:** “What else do you think would happen if i went too school now?”

**( ? )- Egois:** “After the ‘Truth’ comes out, what do you think everyone will do to me after they find out what i did to their presious Aye?!”

**( ? )- Egois:** “I’m not gonna say here and find out...”

**Aye:** “...You played a losing hand Egois...”

**Aye:** “Aslong as you keept quiet about your Mother... and went through with your plan...”

**Egois:** “......”

**Aye:** “...I have come to a Relisation... the things you wanted to do to me if you plan succeded”

**Aye:** “You weren’t actually gonna do all that huh?”

**( ? )- Egois:** “!”

**Aye:** “I was the only one who showed you true kindness”

**Aye:** “You really taught me as your friend and same with me, that’s why i was so heartbroken...”

**Aye:** “But you were to far gone to realise... you couldn’t come back... right?”

**( ? )- Egois:** “B-believe whatever you want to believe...”

**Aye:** “But even after all this... you still called me, the only person who knows you are leaving...”

**( ? )- Egois:** “I-i don’t know why i called you... i just... had a feeling i had too...”

**( ? )- Egois:** “I hate myself, everything i stand for... i really do...”

**( ? )- Egois:** “I put that hate onto others and especially you... and yet you stuck with me...”

**( ? )- Egois:** “...You Dumbass”

**Aye:** “Heh, i’ve known you long enough to know you that that was compliment~”

** *Ding* *Dong *Diiiing* **

** “The Fast-train to Canada, Toronto on Station A-B is arriving in 1 minute!” **

.....

**Aye:** “So Canada huh?”

**( ? )- Egois:** “...Some leftover family lives there”

**Aye:** “I see... so this is really goodbye then...”

**( ? )- Egois:** “......”

The whole time... Egois refused to look in my eyes...

Looking down at the ground or around us...

But in that instant...

She looked me in the eyes... and simply said;

**( ? )- Egois:** “I hate you...”

**( ? )- Aye:** “.....I know”

......

She still has a troubled face...

**Aye:** “Is something still bothering you?”

**Egois:** “.......”

**Egois:** “One last thing...”

**Egois:** “Actually... it’s another reason i wanted to leave...”

**Aye:** “Oh?”

**Egois:** “....I know i’ve lied many times, lied about me, my socials and more... but even so...”

**Egois:** “One thing i didn’t lie about... were my feelings.... about you...”

**(Suprised)- Aye:** “!!!”

** Aye: ** “Egois... I-“

**Egois:** “Stop, don’t be like ‘Oh no she is leaving because of me!’ Shut up”

**Egois:** “It’s.... complicated...”

**(Confused)- Egois:** “I’ve always tried my best to convince myself... that i was only friends with you for my own Reasons...”

**(Confused)- Egois:** “I tried and tried! But i never could shake this nasty feeling out me...”

**(Confused)- Egois:** “That Fucking kiss sure didn’t help too....”

** (Quiet)- Aye:  ** “kiss.....”

**(Confused)- Egois:** “I feel... so Awkward being around you now...”

**(Confused)- Egois:** “...Why? Why am i like this?!”

i put on a Smile

**(Proud)- Aye:** “......You truly ‘Hate’ me don’t you?”

**Egois:** “.....”

**Egois:** “Always have...”

**Egois:** “And yet... i know you and... Aikozumi are perfect together...”

**Egois:** “That girl is lucky...”

**(Happy)- Aye:** “Yeah.... she knows”

**...... **

**.... **

**........ **

Then the Train comes into the station and stops......

The train doors open and with one last Deep breathe...

**Egois:** “Check your phone”

**Aye:** “Huh? What for?”

**Egois:** “Just do it dumbass!”

...to honor her final request i open my phone and notice...

‘One new Message’

I open it and... it’s the photo...

The Photo she refused to delete!

The one on our dirst going-outing....

**Aye:** “You send it to me?”

**Egois:** “Right before i smashed my phone i send it to you”

**(Dissapointed)- Aye:** “....So i suspect you don’t want to speak with me agian...?”

**( ? )- Egois:** “......”

Without awnser whe walks with her suitcase forewards

Into the train...

......

Guess now i know why...

I can finally say it...

**Aye:** “Hey! Egois!”

She stops in her tracks... but stayed still...

**(Forgiving)- Aye:** “I forgive you...”

I see her body shiver up... after a but she starts shaking...

**(Crying)- Egois:** “D-dumbass... you finally said it...”

She didn’t turn around to me but i could tell...

She was crying... crying because she finally heard it...

The simple art... of Forgiveness...

She steps onto the Train...

And takes one last Small look at me...

I slightly wave to her...

I see a small grin on her face... until she turned away from the window door...

And so she goes out of America...

And out of my..... life.....

..........

......

‘I hate you’

........

* * *

** \Monday- 12:15 - July 20th / **

.......

**(Unset)- Aye:** “So that... was what happended with Egois...”

**Impa:** “.......”

**Aikozumi:** “......”

Impa puts down her Pen and notebook,

.....

**Aye:** “Sorry... i didn’t mean to bring down the mood...”

**Impa:** “...I shouldn’t write about this... maybe it’s best if people remained in the dark...”

**Impa:** “Sometimes the best option... is to do nothing at all”

**Aye:** “...Perhaps your right”

**Aikozumi:** “Aye-chan...”

**Aye:** “Yes?”

**Aikozumi:** “Tell me.... What do you really feel about Egois-san......”

We make eye contact... she has a serious face...

**Aye:** “What do you mean?”

**Aikozumi:** “From what i heard... it sounds like she loved you...”

**Aye:** “Aiko stop”

She looks at me suddenly

I grab her hand and look her in the eyes

**Aye:** “Don’t say stuff like that”

**Aye:** “I don’t wanna hear that, even if she loved me...”

**Aye:** “I..... don’t share the same feelings back”

**Aye:** “I fell in love with you, not her...”

**Aye:** “I love You Aiko, i never loved..... Egois like that”

  


A pauze comes from Aiko... almost as if she’s trying to progres something

**Aikozumi:** “Still... what did she mean with her leaving because of you?”

**Aye:** “.....I-“

_ I can’t awnser that... _

_ She... didn’t tell me clearly... _

**Impa:** “I think i have a idea...”

**Aye:** “Impa...?”

**Impa:** “I wrote it down... her statements...”

**(Quoting)- Impa:** “It’s.... complicated...”

**(Quoting)- Impa:** “I feel... so Awkward being around you now...”

**Impa:** “If i were to guess...”

**Impa:** “She left To avoid Awkward feelings..?”

**(Worried)- Aikozumi:** “.....Eh?”

**Impa:** “She knows if her true feelings were to reach you...”

**Impa:** “That you and Aikozumi would feel Awkward if she were still around!”

**Impa:** “So... my theory is... she left to make you two more confertable...”

**Aye:** “......Is that... the truth?”

**Aikozumi:** “......”

**Impa:** “As much as i want to know myself, we can’t confirm it anymore... with her gone”

**Aikozumi:** “I see...”

**Aye:** “Aiko...”

**Aikozumi:** “I’m sorry i doubted you Aye-chan...”

**Aye:** “....It’s alright Aiko... i didn’t took it personally”

I pull her in for a hug...

She seems lost in thought

**Aikozumi:** “......”

I feel her Grip on my sleeve strengthen

Then i hear her mumble to herself

Her sentence was hard to hear but i mangaged to hear a few words

**(Quiet)- Aikozumi:** “is... she.... in love?”

**Aye:** “Aiko...... Relax!”

**(Pain)- Aye:** “A-aiko... your grip is really strong!”

She quickly lets go of my arm 

**(Conserned)- Aikozumi:** “I-i’m sorry!”

**Aye:** “It’s ok... damn you Can be strong!”

**Aikozumi:** “Ah... thank god...”

**(Smug)- Impa:** “Geez how Cheesy”

I look at Impa, looking at us with a smug look on her face

**(Teasing)- Aye:** “Maybe your perhaps Jealous?~”

**Impa:** “Me? Jealous? How cute~”

**Aye:** “Then let’s finally move away from that Somber topic-“

**Aye:** “And talk about you Impa!”

**(French)- Impa:** “Moi?”

\\_(Me?)

**Aye:** “So what kind of men do you like?”

**Aye:** “Or Girls if your also into that”

As i say that i keep eying Liebe’s Bag

Impa’s Eyes avoid eye contact with us...

And her usual cheery smile vanishes from her face

**(Hesitant)- Impa:** “Ha~ha....”

**(Hesitant)- Impa:** “Um...... well”

**(Hesitant)- Impa:** “.....”

She seems hesitant to awnser...

That isn’t like her...

**Aye:** “Impa? What’s wrong?”

**(Hesitant)- Impa:** “......Promise you won’t judge...”

**Aye:** “ Judge what?”

**Impa:** “This ‘Fact’ about me... i’ve never told anyone this”

**Impa:** “And Especially not my parents...”

**Aye:** “If you are talking about your Sexuality... Girl look who you are talking to!”

**Aye:** “Little old me here is dating the most beautiful girl at school~”

Seemed like i caught Aiko of Gaurd

She was thinking pretty heavily

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “I-i told you to stop overselling me! A-and what about you then ‘Miss. Popular’!”

**(Happy)-Aye:** “I meant what i said~”

**Impa:** “Ha...haha...”

**Impa:** “......”

**(Frustrated)- Impa:** “Hmmmmph!”

**Impa:** “Fine! Fine...”

**Aye:** “I’ve never seen you so Hesitant to say something Impa”

**Impa:** “It’s hard to come out alright!”

**Aikozumi:** “...Oh, i know”

**Aye:** “It’s alright Impa... we won’t say anything”

**Impa:** “.....”

**(Hesitant)- Impa:** “Well... t-truth is i am... attacted to... all Genders...”

**Aye:** “?”

**Aikozumi:** “Like Males and Female?”

**Impa:** “Also but... i-i’ve... also once....”

**Aye:** “Yeees?”

I see a Blush form on Impa’s face...

This is the first time i’ve seen her have a Embarrassed Blush!

**(Suddenly)- Impa:** “.....I- I have once been Aroused by a Transgender person!!”

_ Taken aback by Impa’s sudden Confession... _

_ Both me and Aiko were silenced... _

Impa looks away embarrased,

**Impa:** “S-see?! I knew you would be weirded out!”

**(Conflicted)- Impa:** “Argh! I knew i shouldn’t have said anything!”

** (Conflicted)- Impa:  ** “Just... forget you heard anything!l

She looks very Confused...

_ I wanna.... _

_ But would Aiko-? _

**(Question)- Aye:** “Aiko?”

**Aikozumi:** “.....I’ll allow it”

_ As i thought... she was able to ‘read’ my mind again _

_ With her appoval, i scoot over towards her _

And hug Impa,

**(Suprised)- Impa:** “W-what the?”

**Aye:** “You’re not weird for feeling the way you do...”

**(Hesitant)- Impa:** “........”

**Aikozumi:** “...Exactly, it’s something you live with”

**Aye:** “Yeah, Same as your Race... or County were from”

**Aye:** “It’s something you cannot Change no mather how much you try”

**Aikozumi:** “.....”

**(Hesitant)- Impa:** “Then.... what am i?”

**Aye:** “Not ‘What’ but ‘Who’”

**Aye:** “You are Impa Tanstorie, an amazing Girl who wants to be the best Reporter ever right?”

**Impa:** “Yeah...”

Aye: “And your Sexuality doesn’t make you a different person! It just another thing about you that makes you more unique!”

**Aye:** “You just so happen to be _Pansexual_ ~”

**Impa:** “...’Pansexual’? Is that.... what i am?”

**Aye:** “Indeed it is!”

**Impa:** “So It is...”

Impa has a way more happy face now

She turns around and returns the hug

**(Happy)- Impa:** “Thank you so much Aye! Your such a good friend!”

**(Happy)- Aye:** “It’s no problem~ I had to learn the same leason too”

_ Phew... that Awkward subject out the way _

I look towards Aiko... she’s pouting

_ So... so Cute~ _

**(Teasing)- Aye:** “Sorry Impa, looks like my Hugging time is over~”

**Impa:** “I get it, i get it”

Impa lets go of me and i move back towards Aiko

_ She gets Jealous so easily, it’s honestly adorable _

**(Jealous)- Aikozumi:** “See.... it’s really nothing to worry about...”

**Aye:** “You still have a very Jealous look on your face~”

**Aikozumi:** “S-sorry”

I huff and pat her head...

_ She seems to calm down... _

_ Then... _

I see Liebe out the corner of my eye return to her seat

**(Teasing)- Impa:** “Finally cooled off?”

**Liebe:** “Oh shush...”

Liebe: “So what did talk about while i was gone?”

**(Hesitant)- Aikozumi:** “.....”

**(Hesitant)- Aye:** “.....”

**(Direct)- Impa:** “Nothing important, just some chit-chatter”

**Liebe:** “If you say so”

_ Seems she intents to keep it a secret... well whatever she wants _

_ As long as she is comfortable with herself~ _

_ The rest of the break we had spend just chatting, goofing around and such _

_ I was suprised to learn i have much in common with Impa _

_ Her mother also works out the country as a Traveling Reporter _

_ And she also likes reading Manga, a guility Pleasure she says _

_ Luckily i’m not the only one who has fallen down that Rabbit hole... _

_ Also it seems like Aiko and Liebe also hit it off well, i never really considered it but at first glance they are similar at Personality... _

_ But even with that Aiko ended up with me~ for the best honest! _

_ Best i guess opposides do really attract... _

_ Now if Liebe and Impa... can just hit it off as well~ _

_ Maybe i should set them up?..... Ah- _

_ I should stop there... i’m sounding like Mom... _

** *DRRIIIIIIING* **

The school bell rings again 

And us 4 stand up

**(Question)- Impa:** “So whatta doing after School?”

**Aye:** “Were going on a Date~”

**Aikozumi:** “Yeah...”

**Liebe:** “Well have fun with that”

**(Teasing)- Aye:** “What about you two?”

The two look at each other

And then i notice i have resieven a stink eye from Liebe

**Impa:** “I unfortantly have to get home Quickly... My Dad and i had planned a special Dinner and i had to help...”

**Liebe:** “Huh?..... oh yeah similar story...”

_ Damn... well i tried _

Together we talk out the libary and then split up

As we walk towards the classroom she questions me

**Aikozumi:** “What were you trying there?”

**Aye:** “Hm?”

**Aikozumi:** “Asking what ‘They’ were going to do...”

**Aye:** “Ah that well as they say it in those internet terms...”

**Aye:** “I ship it~”

**Aikozumi:** “Oh my Gosh Aye-chan... please don’t give them any ideas...”

**Aye:** “I’m not! I’m.... just giving them a small push!”

I feel a Small tik against my head

She flicked the Left side of my head

I just Chuckle and we keep walking towards the Classroom

  
  


* * *

** \Monday- 17:01 - July 20th / **

** Location: Classroom 2-2 **

_ ‘I hate myself... i really do...’ _

_ ‘I tried and tried! But i never could shake this nasty feeling out me...’ _

_ ‘I feel... so Awkward being around you now...’ _

_....Egois... _

_ Why are you still on my mind....? _

_......i thought we resolved this... _

_ Is it because what we discussed? _

_ The thing i didn’t share? _

_......must be, right? _

_ She really... got to me with that _

_ God, i’m such a dumbass... _

......

A Quiet Voice enters my head,

**???:** “aye-chan?”

**(Gentle)- ???:** “cmon... wake up...”

I suddenly get brought back to reality

_ And notice i was Spacing out while i was looking out the window _

I look to my side

And see Aiko infront of my desk

**(Dazed)- Aye:** “O-oh... Aiko...”

**Aikozumi:** “Seems like your finally back”

**(Dazed)- Aye:** “Back?....”

**(Jokingly)- Aikozumi:** “I swear Aye-chan... if you keep spacing out like that you’ll fail this class...”

Still Dazed i look around the Class room, most people are gathering their stuff and leaving

.....

**Aye:** “Guessing i missed the Bell?”

**Aikozumi:** “Right it just rang”

**Aye:** “Ok, let me get everything”

I put everything in my bag and together with Aiko we walk through the Halls of the School...

And i still spot some people gaze at us

Aiko was getting Shy again... so i grabbed her hand until people could no longer stare at us...

That being after we left school

**Aikozumi:** “So... what did you want to do?”

**Aye:** “E-eh? Ah right...”

**Aye:** “Well... i didn’t really think of something”

**Aikozumi:** “Wha-.....”

**Aye:** “But- But! Um....”

Thinking fastly about something...

I quickly blurred out the first thing that came to mind,

**Aye:** “Let’s go to the park!”

**Aikozumi:** “The park?”

**Aye:** “Y-yeah! It’s not far from here!”

**Aikozumi:** “I see, well ok then”

.......

_ Hmm... why the park? _

_ It was the first thing that came to my mind... _

_ I wonder.... _

_ In anycase it doesn’t matter now, i can’t go back on my words now~! _

So together with Aiko we headed towards the park

* * *

About five minutes later we arrive at the park

It’s nice and quiet, like it usually is...

Unfortantly the Clouds have become a bit darker,

_ Sure don’t hope it starts raining... i don’t have a Umbrella with me _

_ And i don’t want my hair to get wet! And messed up _

We take a few steps into the park and she grabs my hand again,

**Aye:** “Ah? But it’s not crowded here though~”

**Aikozumi:** “S-shush... can’t i enjoy myself a bit?”

**Aye:** “My, My~ you’re Clingly~”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “S-stop teasing me like that!”

**Aye:** “Hehehaha~”

I let out a laugh

One louder than my usual giggles

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “W-what’s so funny?!”

**Aye:** “Nothing~ Nothing in paticular”

She remains to have a blush on her face, adorable~

We keep walking, hand in hand, down the road of the park

_ I look at the flowers, mainly Pansies next the water pond _

_ Seems they started to bloom since last time, many beautiful colors~ _

_ All put on nice rows, Yellow, Blue, Red... Orange & Purple! _

I let go of her hand and walk towards the flower field

**Aikozumi:** “Aye-chan?”

**Aye:** “Come here real quick!”

I hear her footsteps behind me, 

I squat next the flowers, looking at a specific few...

The many Purple Pansies infront of me

_ Very Pretty~  _

I pick one of the Flowers

**Aikozumi:** “What are you doing?”

**Aye:** “Hehe~ You’ll see soon enough~”

I make sure there isn’t any thrones on the stem

And then turn around, to her

She still has a puzzeled look, looking at the flower

I get a grin on my face,

**Aye:** “Stay still ok?~”

**Aikozumi:** “H-huh?”

I slowly raise my hands to her head...

She shoots back

**Aikozumi:** “Wait Aye-chan! What are you doing?!”

**(Confused)- Aye:** “Eh...? I just wanted to put this flower in your Hair?”

**(Embarrassed)- Aikozumi:** “O-oh! I’m sorry! I thought-“

**Aye:** “It’s fine~ Stand still ok?”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “....Sure”

A blush starts to clearly show on her face

I again reach for her head and then carefully...

Put the Flower in her Hair

I take a step back to look at her~

**(Happy)- Aye:** “Man... so pretty~”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “T-thank... you Aye-chan”

**Aye:** “Now~ shall we continue?”

**Aikozumi:** “Wait what about you?”

**Aye:** “....Hm?”

She walks past me and goes to the Orange Pansies

And also picks one

**Aikozumi:** “W-we can match if you want!”

**(Happily)- Aye:** “Oh my! Your already learning the ways of a Romantic

**(Happily)- Aye:** “But go ahead!”

She nods, remaining to have a Blush on her face

She slowly shifts over to me and raises her hands...

Her face is very close to mine... she puts the Flower in my hair, her fingers are gentle...

As much as i’m forcing a smile right now, i can’t stop to get tempted

She lowers her hands as she looks me in the eyes...

Her Beautiful Lime green eyes...

........

_ I’m.... really- _

_ **‘I got you~‘** _

  
.......eh?

  
** ‘You are mine now~’ **

My mind goes Blank...

Without thinking i move forwards

**Aikozumi:** “....Aye-chan?”

**(Tranced)- Aye:** “.....”

**Aikozumi:** “W-wait, what are you doing?”

**(Tranced)- Aye:** “.......”

.....I’ve... lost control... over myself...

My hand goes around her back and hold her

**(Panicked)- Aikozumi:** “Wait!!”

I move my head towards hers...

I close my eyes... 

I feel my lips connect... to...?

.....

_ This... isn’t her lips.... _

_ It feels more... rough... _

I open my eyes... i’m kissing her hand

.......

_ Wha-?! _

I regain my consiousness and let go of her back

She takes a few steps back

**(Cautious)- Aikozumi:** “Aye-chan... what are you doing?!”

**(Guilty)- Aye:** “I-i..... don’t know...”

**(Guilty)- Aye:** “I’m sorry! That wasn’t.... me...?”

**(Confused)- Aikozumi:** “What are you saying Aye-chan?”

**(Confused)- Aikozumi:** “You tried to force me into a kiss!”

**(Guilty)- Aye:** “!!!”

**(Guility)- Aye:** “I-.......”

**(Guility)- Aye:** “God dammit!! I let her get to me!!”

**(Confused)- Aikozumi:** “Aye-chan?... what are you saying?”

I hold my hands to my head...

_ It hurts!... A lot! _

_ No! I-i.... did what she did! _

**(Guility)- Aye:** “Aiko... i am so sorry!”

**Aikozumi:** “.....Why did you thy that?”

**(Guility)- Aye:** “...ahah... you must think i’m horrible now huh?”

**(Serious)- Aikozumi:** “Tell me why”

**Aye:** “I... can we go and sit down somewhere?”

**(Serious)- Aikozumi:** “.....Sure”

She turns around and sees a bench and she points to it

Aiko goes first and heads to the bench...

Slowly i go and join her, while still holding my head with my left hand 

I sit down and look forewards

_!! _

_ T-this place is! _

_...So..... that’s why i choose the park... _

**Aikozumi:** “So... what is going on Aye-chan?”

I look to her... she is keeping her distance...

**Aye:** “Look infront of us...”

**Aikozumi:** “Eh?”

**(Realisation)- Aikozumi:** “Wait! This place!”

**Aye:** “...Right, this is the place Egois kissed me...”

**Aikozumi:** “This park... why did you bring me here?”

**Aye:** “You want the truth?”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “...I’ve never told you this but... her kissing me... it still bothers me even now”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “....So, so much! I’ve tried to hide that fact...”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “But i can’t! It hurts me so much... carrying that pain!”

**Aikozumi:** “It does?”

She moves a bit closer to me

**(Sad)- Aye:** “...I need to confess something”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “When i was telling you and Impa about Egois’ departure...”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “I actually left a part out...”

**Aikozumi:** “You did? I didn’t even notice!”

**Aye:** “...i guess i need to tell you now, i asked her one question”

**Aye:** “This was... indeed about the kiss...”

**Aye:** “Maybe best to repeat what she said”

** — Aye’s Flashback (Full) — **

**Egois:** “And yet... i know you and... Aikozumi are perfect together...”

**Egois:** “That girl is lucky...”

**(Happy)- Aye:** “Yeah.... she knows”

_ My mood changes as i think back... _

_ Kiss.... kiss.... kiss.... kiss.... _

_ I can’t hide it any longer... _

**Aye:** “I.... actually have one last question”

**Egois:** “...Urrrgh, so annoying”

**Egois:** “What is it?”

**Aye:** “...Our Kiss... why did you even do it?”

**Aye:** “Why....... a kiss!?”

**Egois:** “You still thinking about that?”

**Aye:** “How could i not?! That was.... my first”

**Egois:** “.....”

**Aye:** “You were suducing me... and that was for your plan i get that...”

**Aye:** “But... did you have to go so far as a kiss?!”

**Egois:** “You’re still to naïve, what was the easist way to desieve the people”

**Egois:** “I had no say in the mather, it was not like i wanted to kiss you anyways.....”

**Aye:** “.......Do you even reliese the pain i have to go through?”

**Aye:** “Not able to share that magical moment between the one i actually love?”

**Egois:** “...I have no awnser for you”

**Aye:** “...W-what?”

**Egois:** “I can’t take back that Kiss, neither can You”

**Egois:** “What happans, happened”

**Egois:** “That Pain is just something you have to live with”

**Aye:** “.......”

**Aye:** “...I guess... you’re right...”

Then the Train comes into the station and stops......

* * *

**Aye:** “...I brushed it off at the time... so our goodbye would be positive...”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “But i can’t stop thinking about it... why? Why did i waste my kiss?”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Even if it wasn’t my doing... why didn’t i stop her sooner?”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “If i backed away earlier... would all of it not have happened?”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “what if i went with you that day? Could things have been different?”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Thinking about it... all of that, everything that happened last week... i caused it...”

**(Guilty)- Aye:** “All that Guilt... it bottled up... and as much as i tried to innore it...”

**(Guilty)- Aye:** “I couldn’t stop! in class i couldn’t focus! I only could think of Egois!... and the kiss!”

**(Guilty)- Aye:** “ and now... It came back... and took over me...”

**(Guilty)- Aye:** “I am... a joke of a Girlfriend...”

I hold try to hold my emotions back

_ Back i am... back to my weak self... i can’t handle it... _

**Aikozumi:** “Aye-chan....”

**Aye:** “.....”

**Aikozumi:** “It’s ok to cry...”

**Aye:** “!?”

**Aikozumi:** “You feel like crying right?”

**Aikozumi:** “You want to be strong, but you don’t have to be”

**Aikozumi:** “I want you to stop pretending like your fine...”

**Aikozumi:** “Ever since Egois-san left, you have been acting unlike yourself”

**Aikozumi:** ‘It’s obbious why you’re sad Aye-chan”

**Aikozumi:** “It is not about the kiss is it?”

**Aye:** “........It’s not about her!”

**Aikozumi:** “But it is, you are sad because Egois left!”

**Aye:** “....That’s not... it...”

**Aikozumi:** “It’s ok... i’m not mad Aye-chan”

**Aikozumi:** “But you’re to stubborn to realise it”

She takes a breath in and out

**Aikozumi:** “You loved her too right?”

**Aye:** “!!!”

**Aye:** “........”

**Aikozumi:** “I understand the pain you feelt when your closest friend suddenly did that”

**Aye:** “I... don’t...”

**Aikozumi:** “Cmon Aye-chan... be honest”

**Aye:** “.....”

_ Love... _

_ I didn’t.... or... _

_ No! I didn’t! _

_.....She treated me like i’m below her... _

_ Always nagging to me... _

_ But i... i didn’t mind... _

_ Those expierences... they... were... _

_ Not..... Love... _

** *sniff* **

**(Crying)- Aye:** “...Egois....”

**(Crying)- Aye:** “Dammit.... *sniff*”

**Aikozumi:** “......Back when you the story first time... i noticed it...”

**Aikozumi:** “The ways you two talked to each other, it wasn’t normal”

**Aikozumi:** “It was full of Regret, regret it ended up this way”

**Aikozumi:** “The reason i acted the way i did back  then”

**Aikozumi:** “Because then i came up with that Theory, you did infact love her...”

**Aikozumi:** “But both of you were to stubborn to face the truth”

**Aikozumi:** “That’s why... i need you to confront your Feelings Aye-chan”

**Aikozumi:** “Your true feelings about Egois-san”

**(Crying)- Aye:** “H-how...?”

**Aikozumi:** “Tell me Aye-chan, what is about her what you like?”

**(Crying)- Aye:** “.....Should i... ***Hic*** really?”

**Aikozumi:** “.........Yes”

**Aye:** “.....”

I wipe away my tears...

And think...

Aiko is waiting on my response,

**Aye:** “She......”

**Aye:** “I could... rely on her...”

**Aye:** “I never could interact with anyone else... so she was the only one i... had a bond with...”

**Aye:** “Even if she was always Complaining... i didn’t mind...”

**Aye:** “She..... she....”

**Aye:** “.....Was my first love...”

......

_.....A overwelming silence fills the park... _

_ Only the wind could be heard, even all the animals seemed to shush up _

**(Sad)- Aye:** “There.... are you happy now?”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “If anything... you should be discusted...”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “I-“

I cut myself off and stand up...

Tears flood my eyes again

**(Sad)- Aye:** “I am nothing but a Ungrateful Bitch!”

**Aikozumi:** “Aye-chan...”

**Aye:** “I don’t want to hear it Aiko... if anything... i’d understand if you agree with me...”

**Aikozumi:** “But i don’t”

**Aye:** “......”

**Aikozumi:** “....It’s unfortante”

**Aye:** “.....?”

**Aikozumi:** “I can’t prove you wrong Aye-chan... I can’t say weither you are at fault for this...”

**Aikozumi:** “But i do know one thing for certain”

**Aikozumi:** “Egois-san has left... to make things between us work”

**Aye:** “Don’t make this about ‘us’”

I suddenly blurred out that comment

She pauzed then continued

**Aikozumi:** “....Your right, then let me ask you something”

**Aikozumi:** “What are you gonna do now?”

**Aye:** “......”

**Aikozumi:** “...You heard what she said, she isn’t coming back”

**Aikozumi:** “You loved her... that much is obbious...”

**Aikozumi:** “But right now, you are with me...”

**Aikozumi:** “......D-do you regret that?”

**Aye:** “!”

I see her stand up next to me...

And having a serious look on her face

**Aikozumi:** “I can’t be with you if you have feelings for someone else, you’ll drive yourself crazy”

**Aikozumi:** “....So i’ll ask you Aye-chan...”

**Aikozumi:** “Go find the awnser on your own, You and only you can figure out your emotions”

**( ? )- Aye:** “....So what are you suggesting...?”

**Aikozumi:** “...Let’s... give each other space for a bit”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “W-what?! Are you suggesting we break up?!”

**Aikozumi:** “No! That is the last thing i want!”

**Aikozumi:** “I love you Aye-chan! I’m suggesting this to help you!”

**Aikozumi:** “If you want i’ll start now...”

**Aikozumi:** “I’ll count to 5 and if you don’t want too do that... i want you to grab my hand...”

**Aikozumi:** “If not i’ll leave and i’ll see you again tomorrow...”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “How did we... get to this...?”

**Aikozumi:** “....I made a promise, to look out for you, protect you, confert you”

**Aikozumi:** “However in This situation... i’m leaving it up to you”

**Aikozumi:** “Because right now... the only one who can help you, is you Aye-chan”

.......

_ How cruel... _

_ Aiko..... only i can...? _

She sticks out her hand...

....and starts counting...

**(Serious)- Aikozumi:** “5”

She’s really serious...

**(Serious)- Aikozumi:** “...4”

_....What... should i do? _

**(Serious)- Aikozumi:** “...3”

_ What does... my heart want? What does my brain think? _

**(Serious)- Aikozumi:** “...2”

_ I-...... I! _

**(Sad)- Aikozumi:** “......1”

.........

..............

She lowers her hand and cleches it into a fist...

_ She doesn’t... want to do this... _

**(Sad)- Aikozumi:** “I... see...”

**(Sad)- Aikozumi:** “Then... goodbye Aye-chan...”

She turns and starts walking the pathway we came on...

_......! _

_ I can’t... let her walk away as well can i? _

I take the flower out my hair...

_ Making me think of the times i’ve had with  ** her ** _

_ ‘Emotions is the strongest thing we have, and we can only get stronger with emotions’ _

_ ‘Ofcourse, we are in this together!’ _

_ ‘Would you like to be my Girlfriend?’ _

_ ‘Yes i would love to!’ _

_ However... **her** quotes are filling my head... again _

_ ‘Think what were to happen if the two hottest girls in school were in a relationship?’ _

_ ‘Stay away from her!’ _

_ ‘One thing i didn’t lie about... were my feelings.... about you...” _

_ ‘I feel... so Awkward being around you now...’ _

_.......... _

_ Uh-Ha! _

_ Aiko... w-what... do i do?! _

_ I-i can’t handle this! _

_........... _

**(Suddenly)- Aye:** “Aiko Stop!”

** \— Chapter 4 End —/ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... i’m way to late to say this but, the chapters are going to come out at slower paces because i’m overal pretty busy with School and other Irl crap
> 
> But the next chapter is gonna be reeeeeeeal interesting i’ll tell ya that!
> 
> Thank you again for reading this,  
> -Yessey


	5. My Friend...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘.......Suki?’

** Chapter 5: My Friend... **

** \Monday- 18:18 - July 20th / **

** Location: Riverside Park **

**Aye:** “Aiko Stop!”

Her voice was loud,

It made me shiver up... and stop walking...

I turn to her and notice a desperate hint in her eyes

......

**Aikozumi:** “What... is it Aye-chan?”

**(Desperate)- Aye:** “I don’t get it, why do we Have to split up?!”

**(Desperate)- Aye:** “Is that really what you want Aiko?!”

**Aikozumi:** “...It doesn’t mather what i want, only you can deside what’s good for you”

**Aye:** “But what if i can’t do that?”

**Aye:** “Because... I’m stuck Aiko... i don’t know what i want”

**Aikozumi:** “That’s why i suggested it, so you can figure it out”

**Aikozumi:** “You can do that with, or without my help”

**Aikozumi:** “But i’m worried i might misslead you in choosing me...”

**Aikozumi:** “And i don’t want to force you to dating me”

**Aikozumi:** “If you truly Loved Egois... i don’t want to get in the way of your decision...”

**Aye:** “Aiko what decision? Egois..... she is gone”

**Aye:** “I can’t choose between you two anymore!”

**Aye:** “I can’t change that fact, so what are you talking about?!”

**Aikozumi:** “.....”

......

I guess it’s finally time...

**Aye:** “Aiko what are you hiding?”

**Aikozumi:** “.....”

**Aikozumi:** “I promised i would look after you”

**Aye:** “You’ve mentioned that once before but...”

**Aikozumi:** “It was Camille-sama... i promised her”

**Aye:** “M-mom?”

**Aikozumi:** “Saterday, i promised her...”

**Aikozumi:** “To protect you, look after you... but most importantly”

**Aikozumi:** “I was supposed to help you in situations like this...”

**Aikozumi:** “She said you have Bravery... but can Cower away”

**Aikozumi:** “Try to convince yourself you’re the problem”

**Aye:** “I-i....”

**Aikozumi:** “I’m not the only one able to read you, She is still your Mama after all...”

**Aikozumi:** “......”

**Aye:** “So is that how you want to help me?”

**Aye:** “By staying away from me?”

**Aikozumi:** “....I love you Aye-chan, i can’t say that enough...”

**(Sad)- Aikozumi:** “All this, is because i want the best for you”

**(Sad)- Aikozumi:** “I repeat once more, i cannot make your decision for you”

**(Serious)- Aikozumi:** “So...”

I take a deep breath in and out

**(Serious)- Aikozumi:** “I’ll give you one more Chance Aye-chan...”

**(Serious)- Aikozumi:** “This time... i will not pressure you”

**(Serious)- Aikozumi:** “Do you need the time for yourself? Or do you want my help with it?”

She looks way less Stressed out now

But still looks very somber

**Aye:** “Are there really no other options?”

**Aikozumi:** “.....I wish there was...”

**Aye:** “I... see...”

She’s thinking very heavily...

_ I get it... i was wrong by giving her a Time limit... _

_ I was dumb by doing that, _

**Aye:** “......”

**Aikozumi:** “It’s not thst easy to deside huh?”

**Aye:** “If i say that i will do it alone... what will happen to our current realationship?”

**Aikozumi:** “!”

_ I... hadn’t thought of that... _

_.... _

**Aye:** “....Will we.. break up?”

My heart sinks...

**(Suddenly)- Aikozumi:** “N-no!”

**Aikozumi:** “I-i mean... i wouldn’t want it...”

**Aye:** “Heh... you’re really trying to sound professional”

**Aikozumi:** “...We can’t go back to dating if you choose that option...”

**Aikozumi:** “B-but we can put it on pause!”

**Aye:** “Pause.....?”

**Aikozumi:** “I’ll explain more if you choose that!”

**Aye:** “.....I see”

......

Aye-chan...

Her face changes in a understanding one

**Aye:** “I.... need to do this or our realationship many not have a future...”

**Aye:** “If i want to accompish that... i need to do this alone”

**Aikozumi:** “.....Okay, i understand”

**Aye:** “...These feelings i need to figure them out”

**Aye:** “On my own”

I can’t help but smile

** *Sniff* **

**Aye:** “Aiko?!”

**(Happy)- Aikozumi:** “I’m... ***sniff*** just so happy for you”

**(Embarrassed)- Aye:** “...Oh shush and come here”

She holds out her hands 

Inviting me for one last hug.... for a while

I run back to her and hug her

She embraces me and hugs me tightly

We both take a minute... to enjoy this

She isn’t saying anything but i can sense that she is smiling

** (Happy)- Aikozumi: *Sniff* **

**(Happy)- Aye:** “Thank you... for being there with me”

**(Happy)- Aikozumi:** “I’ll always be!”

_ There is a promise i can keep _

_ I will always will be there to protect you Aye-chan...... _

_ Wether we are dating or not _

**Aye:** “Now... shall we hold hands until we exit the park?”

**Aye:** “While you tell me what this ‘Pause’ means?”

**Aikozumi:** “...Ofcourse”

I quickly grab her hand while she lets go of me

She has a smug smile, seems like she expected that

I blush a bit

**Aye:** “Now shall we walk?”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “Slowly...”

**Aye:** “Yes ofcourse~”

We started walking slowly though the park again

A last walk as a couple.... f-for a while!

**Aye:** “So mind explaining me what this pause is?”

**Aikozumi:** “So basically... until you have your feelings figured out...”

**Aikozumi:** “Our realationship will be put on hold...”

**Aikozumi:** “So until then, we will.... just be....”

**Aye:** “....Yes?”

**Aikozumi:** “J-just be friends......”

**Aye:** “Ah... i see...”

**(Jokingly)- Aye:** “Well i guess i’ll find my feelings fast!”

**Aikozumi:** “Y-you shouldn’t rush!”

**Aye:** “I know, i know... i was just joking~”

**Aye:** “But... friends huh?”

**Aikozumi:** “I know... sounds wrong huh?”

**Aye:** “Yeah, i think we should avoid mentioning this to other people”

**Aye:** “Peolpe look up to us you know...”

**Aikozumi:** “They.... do...?”

**Aye:** “Oh you didn’t know?”

**Aye:** “Instead of people liking me for being hot and avaliable”

**Aye:** “They instead like us for being a cute couple”

**(Nervous)- Aikozumi:** “W-when did you hear that?!”

**Aye:** “Rumors spread quick you know~”

**(Nervous)- Aikozumi:** “I-i can’t have that many people look at me!”

**Aye:** “It’s fine, i’m with you”

**Aikozumi:** “.....even after this?”

**Aye:** “Ofcourse, can’t have people suspect things would we?”

I look at Aye-chan... she has a serious look but she isn’t looking at my face...

But my Hair? Ah, the flower

**Aikozumi:** “What is it Aye-chan?”

**(Guilty)- Aye:** “I’m sorry for before...”

**Aikozumi:** “Huh?”

**(Guilty)- Aye:** “That i tried to kiss you...”

**Aikozumi:** “You don’t have to appogize Aye-chan, i thought we established you were not yourself”

**Aye:** “I know but... i still can’t forgive myself for that”

**Aikozumi:** “I see... but our traditions say i need to wait...”

**Aye:** “.....Wait huh?”

**Aye:** “Which traditions?”

**Aikozumi:** “My Family’s ...I think you need to know that my papa’s family is very traditinal...”

**Aikozumi:** “He told me one thing i needed to know about your first kiss, it was Japanese so i’ll try my best to translate...”

**(Quoting)- Aikozumi:** “‘The special someone who resieves your first Kiss, means you owe this person your Life into Marriage’”

**Aye:** “....Marriage?”

**Aikozumi:** “Yes... the reason my papa married her is not because he wanted too...”

**Aikozumi:** “But because he was pressured by his family”

**Aikozumi:** “And also because... my Mama’s family is very rich...”

**Aye:** “How come?”

**Aikozumi:** “......”

**Aikozumi:** “I can’t say that”

**Aye:** “Huh? Oh if you say so...”

**(Teasing)- Aye:** “So... you don’t wish to marry me?”

**(Suprised)- Aikozumi:** “!!!”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “W-why bring that up?!”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “Why something embarrasing like that?!”

**Aye:** “Hehe~ I’m sorry, just getting it out my systeem”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “.....b-but”

**Aye:** “But?”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “I-i... am not ready to give my kiss away!”

**Aye:** “You don’t have to rush it you know!”

**Aye:** “It doesn’t mather when you give it... or even if it isn’t me”

.........

_ Aye-chan... _

I grip her hand a bit tighter

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “...I wouldn’t regret it... if it were you i were marrying”

**(Blushing)- Aye:** “!!!.... I-i see...”

**Aye:** “In that case... wait for me ok?”

**Aye:** “After i get her out off my head”

**(Blushing)- Aye:** “I’ll come back to you, then i’ll love you... forever”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “....Say that agian when you know ok?”

**Aye:** “I will, i promise”

We stare each other in the eyes...

And share a Smile

_ I... do want to spend my life... with her _

_ But she isn’t ready yet... neither am i, _

_ We will get though this, i’m..... sure of it... _

_.....I mean it... _

_ I hope that is alright... ~~Suki-chan?~~ _

Then i suddenly feel a rain drop on my neck

My body reacts to the impact... and shivers

**Aye:** “Oh no... it’s gonna start raining”

**Aikozumi:** “I have a umbrella”

**Aye:** “Great! Cmon bring it out fast”

**Aye:** “I don’t want my hair to get wet!”

I look in my bag....... 

And take the umbrela out it

I fumble a bit with it...

Aye-chan helps me and manages to open it

Hm? I notice the umbrela has a Purlpe and Orange pattern...

**Aye:** “What a nice umbrela, you have good taste~”

**Aikozumi:** “It’s not mine though, my papa owns it”

**Aye:** “I see, in anycase let me hold it”

**Aikozumi:** “Eh? Why?”

**Aye:** “Because i’m taller!”

**Aikozumi:** “O-only a few feet!”

_** Note: (Aye: 5’34/164cm, Aikozumi: 5’28/161cm) ** _

**Aye:** “Cmon Aiko this isn’t the thing you should agruing about right now”

**Aikozumi:** “O-ok... you hold it”

She holds the umbrela above us

.......

The rain is becoming bit more heavier

**Aye:** “Come closer or your shoulder will get wet”

**Aikozumi:** “I can’t, i would be pressed against you”

**Aye:** “And the problem is...?”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “......”

I force myself to move closer to her,

Our bodies are almost touching

.....I feel a warmth come from her

A unusual warmth... guessing she’s embarrassed too huh?

I look at her face, like i suspected i see a blush on her face aswell...

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “Y-your blushing too.....”

**(Blushing)- Aye:** “A-am i now?”

.....

A silence comes from both us...

_ I know we shouldn’t still be this close, _

_ She needed time alone but... in a situation like this... _

_ That is impossible... _

**Aye:** “Damn... this pause thing is more difficult than i thought...”

**Aikozumi:** “....Especially if we keep getting moments like this...”

**Aye:** “.......”

**Aikozumi:** “........”

_ This silence is killing me... _

_ Our bodies are ratiating warmth... _

_ It’s almost... tempting... _

_ No... i shouldn’t  _

Then before i realise it, were already near the end of the park

We pass the line from park... back on the streets

**Aye:** “Well um... i think i should get going”

**Aikozumi:** “Where?”

**(Dissapointed)- Aye:** “Home.....”

**Aikozumi:** “.....”

**Aikozumi:** “You should come to my house”

**Aye:** “.....Aiko”

**Aye:** “I can’t... we are on pause”

**Aikozumi:** “No i don’t mean it like that! my house is closer you can shelter there until the rain stops!”

**Aikozumi:** “Or else you have to run home without a umbrela!”

**Aikozumi:** “You didn’t want to get your hair wet right?”

**Aye:** “......”

She plays with her hair for a bit....

Then sighs and awnsers

**Aye: *sigh*** “Ok fine...”

**(Relived)- Aikozumi:** “Thanks... Aye-san....”

She looks suprised at me

_ That... didn’t sound right at all... _

_ But... i have no choice but to say it _

**(Dissapointed)- Aye:** “Right um... let’s go”

So she walks ahead towards the direction of my house...

I speedwalk back to get back under the umbrela

I notice she has a troubled face... i-

**Aye:** “.....”

**Aikozumi:** “Aye-san... what’s wrong?”

**Aye:** “.....’Aye-san’”

**Aye:** “It sounds so strange to hear that”

**Aikozumi:** “I know but...”

**Aikozumi:** “ _I give all my friends the ‘san’ title_ ”

**Aye:** “It still doesn’t feel right”

**Aye:** “You’ve heard peolpe say things about us right?”

**Aye:** “Like ‘they’re the perfect couple!’ ‘I want to be like them!’”

**Aye:** “And now... we are in this mess”

**Aikozumi:** “The time of regretting is over Aye-chan”

**Aikozumi:** “!!!”

**Aye:** “See? You said ‘chan’ again... you also must know this is Unnatrual”

**Aikozumi:** “Maybe... but i mean it, i have given you two times to choose”

**Aikozumi:** “ _You can’t back down now, you need to be strong_ ”

**Aye:** “....You’re right, i must be... strong...”

**Aye:** “.........”

**Aikozumi:** “.....The rest is up to you...”

**Aikozumi:** “I can’t stand to watch you suffer like that, you need to know”

**Aikozumi:** “You must figure out what you want”

**Aye:** “....I will try, lot of peolpe are counting on us”

**(Suddenly)- Aikozumi:** “I don’t care about those other peolpe Aye-chan!”

**Aikozumi:** “Just focus on us, not what other people might think!”

**(Suprised)- Aye:** “...”

**(Jokingly)- Aye:** “Heh.... seems i still have my old Anxiety huh?”

**Aye:** “But fine... i promise you and only you Aiko...”

**Aye:** “I will get stronger! So i can finally get rid of any uneasy feelings!”

**Aikozumi:** “.....”

**Aikozumi:** “I’m... glad Aye-san...”

**Aye:** “Ah... you reverted again!”

**Aikozumi:** “Hehe, i was speaking as your girlfriend there, not a friend”

**Aye:** “Well... better pick a Honorific and stick to it...”

**Aikozumi:** “...Will do Aye-san”

**Aikozumi:** “Will do...”

* * *

** 5 minutes later.... **

The rain hasn’t let any sign of letting up

But atleast we are home now

We arrive at the front gate and go and press the call buzzer

** *BEEEP* **

.......

......

**(Buzzer)- Michelle:** “Vashione residence, who is this?”

**Aikozumi:** “It’s Aikozumi!”

**(Buzzer)- Michelle:** “O-oh... Welcome back! i’ll open the gate”

The buzzer disactivates and the Gate opens

We both walk on the property and the gate closes behind 

...?

_ I just noticed but, Michelle-san’s voice... it cracked for a moment... _

_......... _

_ It’s... probaly nothing! _

The front door opens and Michelle stands in the Doorway

**(Strange)- Michelle:** “Welcome home... and... welcome Aye”

**Aye:** “Hello?”

**Aikozumi:** “Michelle-san? Is something wrong?”

**(Strange)- Michelle:** “Nothing... it’s best you go upstairs when you enter”

**Aikozumi:** “Why?”

**(Strange)- Michelle:** “Just do it for me ok?”

With that she lets us in

Aye-san closes the umbrela and places it on a Table

I take off my shoes and... hear voices from the living room...

It’s quiet and i can’t make it out but... it’s Papa and Nathan

**(Quiet)- Nathan:** “.......how..... know?”

**(Quiet)- Papa:** “....i-i... don’t....”

Curiously i walk closer to the living room

**Michelle:** “Aikozumi don’t!”

I innore Michelle’s words and listen in........

**(Worried)- Nathan:** “Oh dear... oh no...”

**(Panicking)- Papa:** “She knows who you are Nate!”

**Nathan:** “I don’t care about that, just about how she knows your here”

**(Panicking)- Papa:** “......b-but....”

**Nathan:** “I don’t care that _Yakuzumi_ knows”

_!!! _

_...........Eh..? _

**(Shocked)- Aikozumi:** “....Mama?”

Other Papa and Nathan look at me suprised

**(Shocked)- Papa:** “Aiko! A-ah hello!”

**Aikozumi:** “W-why... were you talking about... mama?”

**(Shocked)- Papa:** “It’s nothing ok!”

**(Nervous)- Aikozumi:** “N-no... you said the same thing Yesterday...”

**(Nervous)- Aikozumi:** “You said... ‘Her’!”

**(Shocked)- Papa:** “Stop Aiko, you don’t need to know!”

Out the corner of my eye i see Aye-san come in the living room

**Aye:** “What’s going on here?”

**Nathan:** “Aye....”

**Nathan:** “Cmon Aye, you need to calm her down”

**Aye:** “B-but....”

**Aikozumi:** “!”

**Aikozumi:** “S-stay out of it Aye-san!”

Aye-san with a suprised look... backs away...

**Aikozumi:** “Papa.... be honest what is going on?!”

**(Hesitant)- Papa:** “..........”

**(Hesitant)- Papa:** “....I-i... can’t...”

**Aikozumi:** “Papa!”

**(Suddenly)- Papa:** “She found us!”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “........”

**(Confused)- Aye:** W-wait... what is going on?”

**Papa:** “....Her Mother found out... that we are in america...”

**Aye:** “H-how?!”

**(Regret)- Papa:** “I-i don’t know... i just got a call from japan”

**(Regret)- Papa:** “A old college of mine... she would keep a eye on her”

**(Regret)- Papa:** “She booked a flight for America on **October 24th...** _meaning 3 months_ from now she’ll be here...”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “........”

**Nathan:** “She somehow also knows i helped them”

**Papa:** “Aiko... i-“

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “She........... is gonna come....”

**(Scared)- Aikozumi:** “S-she is... coming for me....”

**Aye:** “Aiko...”

**(Terrified)- Aikozumi:** “a-ah....”

My body... a cold shiffer goes though it,

As it freezes up...

My eye sight become blurry,

My thoughts are dissapearing,

Only she is in my head....

** “Aiko-chan~” “Aiko-chan~” “Aiko-chan~”  **

** “Aiko-chan~” “Aiko-chan~” “Aiko-chan~”  **

** “Aiko-chan~” “Aiko-chan~” “Aiko-chan~”  **

** “It’s all your fault Aiko-chan~” **

** “Why don’t you join me?” **

** “She can join us aswell~” **

I can’t hear any other voices besides hers...

I feel myself tear up...

**(Terrified)- Aikozumi:** “S-suki-chan....”

** “Aiko-chan~” **

** “Aiko!” **

Another voice.....

“Hey! Aiko!”

My eye sight... it comes back a bit

I see....!

Aye-chan...

**(Conserned)- Aye:** “Aiko! Snap out of it!”

** “She’ll do fine~” **

** “Will you betray her aswell?” **

_ N-no! _

**(Terrified)- Aikozumi:** “G-get away from me!”

I push her away...

**Aye:** “W-wah?!”

** *Bam* **

She hits the ground....

_ I-i! _

_ No-nonono! _

** “Don’t make yourself crazy!” **

** “Remember Aiko-chan, I’ll always be here for you~” **

**(Terrified)- Aikozumi:** “Stop! Get.... out of my head!”

**Papa:** “Aiko!”

**Papa:** “Dammit! Not this again!”

Papa grabs my shoulders and looks me in the eyes,

**Papa:** “Aiko listen to me!”

**Papa:** “She isn’t here!”

**Papa:** “Suki isn’t here anymore!”

**(Terrified)- Aikozumi:** “Su-....ki....”

..........

** “I’ll always protect you Aiko~” **

** “Nobody will hurt you when i’m around!” **

_ Aye-chan....! _

_ Suki-chan... _

_........ _

_ A-arrrrrrrgggghhhh! _

I.... feel...... faint.....

** Aikozumi: “ ** ........Suki- ** “ **

**Papa:** “Ai-“

** *Bam* **

* * *

**??? **

_............ _

_........ _

_ U-urgh... _

_ What.... happened...? _

I open my eyes

I.... am laying on a couch...

** (Aye View) **

** Vasione Residence - Living Room **

_ W-where? _

I sit up... and see Nathan and Michelle looking very distraught

Nathan notices me,

**Nathan:** “Aye!”

**Michelle:** “!”

**Aye:** “What- argh”

My head hurts...

What...

**Aye:** “What.... happened?”

**Michelle:** “Aiko she.....”

**Nathan:** “She... had a panic attack...”

**(Worried)- Aye:** “W-where is she?!”

I stand up... But my headache gets worse

**Michelle:** “Sit back down! Relax”

**Michelle:** “She is fine... she also fainted...”

**Aye:** “!!”

**(Guilty)- Aye:** “I-i......”

**Nathan:** “It’s not your fault”

**(Guilty)- Aye:** “But! I swore to become stronger!”

** (Guilty) Aye:  ** “So i could protect her....

**(Guilty)- Aye:** “And i couldn’t even do that!”

**Michelle:** “It’s infuriating... nobody could do anything...”

**(Guilty)- Nathan:** “Dammit we should have discusted this with Akira in private!”

**(Guilty)- Michelle:** “No i... should have stopped Aikozumi from listening in...”

.......

I put my hand to my head...

_ I got knocked out again... _

_ Why am i so weak?! _

.....

**Nathan:** “Akira!”

I look up and indeed... walking into the living room...

It’s Akira, with a Somber look on her face

**(Worried)- Aye:** “How is she?!”

**Akira:** “She is stable... but she is still uncontious...”

**Aye:** “Ugh....”

**Michelle:** “Can you explain what the hell just happened?!”

**Akira:** “......Yes..i can...”

He says as he walks to the couch...

He sits down next to Nathan...

**Akira:** “It’s all very complicated right now...”

**Akira:** “When she heard about Yakuzumi... she began to have trauma again”

**Akira:** “To when she was still getting abused by her”

**Akira:** “But i-“

**Aye:** “Who the hell is Suki?”

**(Suprised)- Akira:** “!”

**(Confused)-** **Aye:** “She keept saying a name during that... ‘Suki’ who is that?”

**(Confused)- Aye:** “She even added ‘chan’, she must be important to her right?”

**Akira:** “....guess she never told you”

**Akira:** “Makes sense, it is related to her truama after all...”

**Akira:** “ _Suki Shurui_.... she was Aiko’s friend back in japan”

**Aye:** “?!”

**Nathan:** “Oh?”

**Akira:** “I still remember her clearly”

**Akira:** “She was kind and so very selfless... always helped Aiko with anything”

**Akira:** “And always wanting to protect her”

**Akira:** “She was in fact Aiko’s best Friend”

**Aye:** “What do you mean with ‘was’?”

**Akira:** “....... **Suki is dead** ”

?!?!

**Nathan:** “What?”

**Michelle:** “Can i ask... how she... died?”

**Akira:** “I was on that case, we disclosed that she was Stabbed and bleed out to death ... her body was found in a abbandoned building...”

** Akira: ** “Her palms... it seemed like she was tied up with some kind of rope...”

** Akira:  ** “We disclosed she was Tortured in someway”

**Akira:** “We never found her killer....”

**Akira:** “I reckonized the body right away, i never told Aiko but... somehow she knew ...”

**Akira:** “She has been getting Truama of Suki everytime she gets reminded of her mother...”

**Akira:** “That Truama along with the abuse of her Mother...”

**Akira:** “Then is when i desided... i had to get her out of there”

**(Confused)- Aye:** “But why.... was this Suki girl killed?”

**Akira:** “.....I-i can’t say...”

**Nathan:** “Akira.....”

**Akira:** “I’m sorry! I mean that i don’t know the details!”  


........

_ Ugh... this doesn’t make any sense! _

_ I.... how can i help her now? _

_ With this situation... can i even help? _

.....

**Aye:** “Can i go see her?”

**Akira:** “You could but she is still out”

**Aye:** “I just... need too”

**Nathan:** “Michelle join her, see if you can do anything”

**Michelle:** “Ok...”

I stand up... wobble still a bit

Michelle escorts me upstairs, then to her room

She opens the door and i enter first

Aiko... she is laying on her bed....

I go to her side and look at her,

I can see a face of disconfert...

I go on my knees and lean on her bed

**Michelle:** “...You think she is fine?”

**Aye:** “....No”

**Aye:** “She must be suffering...”

**Aye:** “.......”

_ I absolutly hate this... _

_ This feeling of uselessness.... _

_ It’s driving me insane... _

_ I want to... grab her hand _

I reach for it... but my body refuses to grab her...

_ Why........ _

I force my hand back....

......

**(Asleep)- Aikozumi:** “........su-“

**Aye:** “!!!”

**(Asleep)- Aikozumi:** “........-ki”

‘Suki’

She is thinking about that girl again!

I-.....

**Michelle:** “Cmon Aye what are you waiting for?!”

** Michelle: ** “You gotta help her!”

** Aye: ** “I-i......”

My body.... it refuses to do anything!

** Michelle: ** “Argh! Move over!”

Michelle pushes me aside as she grabs a hold of Aiko’s shoulders

**Michelle:** “Hey, Aikozumi, wake up!”

**(Asleep)- Aikozumi:** “no... don’t... leave me”

**(Asleep)- Aikozumi:** “I can’t.... live without....”

**(Asleep)- Aikozumi:** “you...”

.........

I stand up...

**Michelle:** “Aye?”

**Aye:** “I need to.... regain my thoughts”

**Michelle:** “U-urgh fine! But be fast about it!”

.......

I leave her room

Close the door behind me...

And slide down it, sitting against the door

_ Be strong... _

_cmon... be strong..._

_for...... her...._

** *sniff* **

_ A-argh... _

**(Crying)- Aye:** “Aiko.... Aiko!”

_ Why... am i so useless?! _

_ Why can’t i do anything right?! _

_ This whole thing... it’s all because of that stupid pause! _

** *sniff* **

My brain can’t think around it!

_ I am..... a Idiot... a Fucking Idiot... _

**Aye:** “AAaaaargh!”

* * *

** Elsewhere **

** Japan, Osaka **

** (Translated) **

**???:** “.......”

** *knock**knock* **

** *vrrrrrm* **

**???:** “Lady **Yakuzumi**...”

**Yakuzumi:** “Speak Chairman”

**Chairman:** “Y-yes... why don’t we travel to America now?”

**Chairman:** “And take Your Daughter sooner?”

**Yakuzumi:** “My godness... you don’t understand anything do you?”

**Chairman:** “F-forgive my rudeness... but wouldn’t your husband find out you’ll be coming?”

**Yakuzumi:** “Akira is smart, he knows i’m coming evantally”

** Yakuzumi: ** “He knows they can’t escape me, i can and will follow them until the end of the world”

** Yakuzumi:  ** “And so i create more fear... make him more unstable, The more fear he has...”

**Yakuzumi:** “How easier the ‘job’ is gonna be”

**Chairman:** “I-i understand that but... the Oyabun...”

**Yakuzumi:** “I don’t give a shit what my Papa wants, he doesn’t have control me”

**Yakuzumi:** “Neither does you, Chairman”

**Yakuzumi:** “You listen only to me, or else i’ll have your head on the same stick as My useless Husband!”

**(Ittimidated)- Chairman:** “Y-yes... Lady Yakuzumi...”

**Yakuzumi:** “We move out on October 24th”

**Yakuzumi:** Not earlier, not later Do you understand me Chairman?”

**Chairman:** “O-ofcourse.... Lady Yakuzumi

**Yakuzumi:** “Good, now train your best men”

**Yakuzumi:** “Let them know, they Will help me get my Princess back”

**Chairman:** “Yes Madam!”

** *Vrrrrm* **

** *took* *took* *took* **

........

**Yakuzumi:** “When will you learn Aiko~?”

**Yakuzumi** : “You must be over that stupid Phase by now...”

**Yakuzumi:** “You can’t escape your _Future_ ~”

**Yakuzumi:** “Pfufufu~”

* * *

** Elsewhere **

** Germany, Munich **

**Camille:** “.....”

**Manager:** “Are you listening Camille?”

**Camille:** “Yeah, i am”

**Manager:** “...Are you sure you are alright?”

**Manager:** “You seem pale”

**Camille:** “I told you i’m fine”

**Camille:** “Just a bit of Nasuea”

**Manager:** “I... see...”

**Camille:** “It’s probaly just Jet lag”

**Manager:** “........”

**(Stern)- Camille:** “Trust me, i’m fine!”

**Manager:** “Alright, alright... if you say so”

**Camille:** “......”

**Camille:** “I know i am...”

** \/ - End Chapter 5, Part One - \/ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well?
> 
> Things are taking a heavy turn!
> 
> If you noticed i added “part one” that’s because next chapters will be a time skip  
> So the story is getting real now!
> 
> Thank you for reading this far, YESSEY


	6. Weak Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘what is the point...’
> 
> ‘she is not talking to me anymore’
> 
> ‘ever since that event two monthes ago’

** Chapter 6: Weak Feelings **

* * *

** (Aye View) **

_ It’s been 2 months... since our pause began _

_ However... this ‘pause’ has done more harm than anything _

_ Ever since the news of her Mother was known to us _

_ I.... she... hasn’t been talking to me at all... _

_ It hurts me... not able to speak to her, confert her... for nearly three months as well... _

_ Been innoring me, sometimes straight up telling me to ‘Stay away from her’ _

_ Skipping school... she still doesn’t have a phone, so i rarely get to talk to her _

_ It... makes me so sad to see her like this _

_ And it hasn’t been easy for me either, _

_ I’ve tried my best to act like nothing was wrong so my friends and Dad won’t notice... _

_ But....... _

_ I’m so lost.... it feels like i’ve fallen into a deep hole... _

_ And falling for so long, this sadness... _

_ This weakness... it’s to much for me... _

_ I just, can’t pretend anymore... _

_ Or innore what i am _

_ I’m....... _

_...Nothing without her... _

.....

* * *

** _Tuesday - 10:39 - October 22th_ **

** Location: Aye’s Room **

**2 days until Yazukumi arrives... **

.........

_ I don’t... want to get out of bed _

_ Not in the mood to do.... well... anything _

_ Luckily Winter break started this week...  _

_ i... really don’t want to school like this, _

I put my face on the pillow,

Seeing nothing but darkness

.....

_ Aiko..... _

!

I grip my pillow harder

** *sniff* **

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Aiko...” ***sniff***

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Ah.... urgh”

**(Sad)- Aye:** ”Come back.... ***sniff*** to me...”

** *knock**knock* **

.......

**Dad:** “Aye?”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “.......”

I raise my head from my pillow

Then look to my side... getting a glance of myself in my mirror

.....Hair all over the place... Tear streams beneath eyes...

So.... a mess

**Dad:** “Aye? Can we talk?”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Give me.... a second”

I force myself to sit up

And pick up a shirt from on the ground and put it on

I try to fix my hair a bit... and get my act together

**(Acting)- Aye:** “Ok, you can come in”

Slowly Dad opens the door and enters my room

**Dad:** “Hey... Sweetheart”

**Dad:** “We need to talk”

**(Acting)- Aye:** “.....About?”

**Dad:** “Aye... you know exactly what i’m talking about”

**(Acting)- Aye:** “Hehe, what?”

**(Acting)- Aye:** “I don’t know anything Dad, i’m just fine!”

**Dad:** “I see your Eyes all swolen up Aye, you were crying”

**Dad:** “You have been unlike yourself these few days”

**Dad:** “I’m maybe slow... but i’m not dumb”

**Aye:** “....ah”

**Aye:** “.....”

I rub my eyes

And look at the ground...

**(Sad)- Aye:** “....I-“

**Dad:** “Come sit down”

Dad makes me sit down on my bed

I continue to look down at my legs

**Dad:** “I noticed you haven’t gone out with Aikozumi in a while...”

**Dad:** “If anything happened please.... i’m all ears”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “......Aiko...”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “......C-can i ask you something dad?”

**Dad:** “Ofcourse Dear”

**Aye:** “....How do you know if... your lover still loves you?”

**Dad:** “Whatever do you mean?”

**Aye:** “....Something happened a few months ago...”

**(Suprised)- Dad:** “Months?”

**Aye:** “Aiko’s Mother... presumingly she knew that they were hiding in America...”

**Aye:** “It Freaked Aiko out...”

**Dad:** “Ah yes... i believe i had heard something about her mother from Nathan”

**Aye:** “S-she... was traumatised... she hasn’t been talking to me...”

**Dad:** “But what is stoping you from just talking to her? She is still your Girlfriend”

**Aye:** “........”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “W-we... were on pause...”

**Dad:** “......?”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “I-i had feelings for another girl without me realising!”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “She gave me the option to put us on pause... so i could figure my feelings out”

**(Sad)- Aye:** ***sniff*** “T-that was before that news hit her!”

**Dad:** “....”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “I... don’t know what to do Dad” ***sniff***

**(Sad)- Aye:** “I’m... useless without her”

**Dad:** “.....Oh geez..”

**Dad:** “That’s a tough spot you got yourself in...”

**Dad:** “.....”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Does she... still even love me...?”

**Dad:** “You know Aye, i once thought like you”

** (Sad)- Aye: *sniff* **

**Dad:** “Your mother, she is a Star, world famous”

**Dad:** “Hundreds and Thousands of Men have wanted what she had for me, that was her love”

**Dad:** “When she choose me... I used to think; ‘Why me? Does did she pick me?””

**Dad:** “I was a nobody compared to her, i’m not Phyically Strong, i’m not Nearly as Attractive as her”

**(Jokingly)- Dad:** “Comparing her and me was like a Butterfly and a Moth”

**Dad:** “And yet she saw past those things... and fell in love... with Me”

**(Jokingly)- Dad:** “Peolpe thought she is crazy even now Dercee, your grandma does”

**Dad:** “To summerize... I don’t have to worry about her loving me”

**Dad:** “And not because of this stupid ‘Gentille Curse’ her and Dercee made up”

**Dad:** “Because one of the most important things about love is Understanding”

**Dad:** “I understand her and her Feelings, So you must do the same”

**Aye:** “....So what are you suggesting...?”

**(Proud)- Dad:** “Hehe”

**Dad:** “Well it’s Winter now, you better wear a Big coat if you are going to Her house~”

**Aye:** “So... you want me to go to her?”

**Dad:** “Unfortantly i can’t bring you so you have to walk yourself”

**Aye:** “......I guess i must...”

**Dad:** “I’m not forcing you Aye, you must want to do this”

**Aye:** “!”

.......

What... i want...

I look to my desk...

The Origami Cranes

The Orange one fell on the ground

I pick it up and place it in my hand...

It’s obvious what i want,

I want her back

Whatever it may take!

I stand up and grab a coat out my closet

While i drop the Crane back to the ground, i look at Dad

**Dad:** “Good luck Aye...”

**Aye:** “.....Thanks Dad”

I desend the stairs

And grab my Phone and Shoes and put it on

Then with one last pause i leave the house

....

A cold breeze hits my body, 

I check my phone...... 46°F hm?

Hella cold out... so let’s walk fast!

* * *

The Cold Weather was no Problem

My Body was already warm of the nervs i got...

This will be the first time i’ll be talking to Aiko face to face again since last month

But... something doesn’t feel right...

I don’t know what but... it feels like i’m forgetting something,

I can’t remember what though 

........

_......Suki... _

_ Her ‘Best friend’... was she really so important to her? _

_ If She is getting trauma about Suki... then she must be bad right? _

_ But Akira praised her that much... is she really a bad person? _

_..... _

_ Either way, she will come up, i don’t know how but... Suki will be brought up... _

_ H-haha... she should just forget that girl... _

_ She isn’t that important right...? _

_..... _

_...? _

_ What am i thinking?! _

_....Huh? _

_ Oh, I’m here... _

Nathan’s House... still as Eye catching as ever...

Been a long time since i’ve been here... last time was.. that ‘Event’

I go up to the Buzzer and press it

** *BEEEP* **

........

.....

**Buzzer:** “H-hello? Who is this?”

_ Ah, it’s Akira _

His Voice is shaky, guess he’s nervous...

That’s unusual, usually Michelle is at the buzzer

**Aye:** “It’s me Aye”

**(Buzzer)- Akira:** “Oh! Aye... please come in!”

The buzzer deactivates and the gate opens

I take my time and walk towards the front door

It opens before i reach it and Akira is in the doorway

**(Nervous)- Akira:** “Aye c-come in!”

**Aye:** “.......”

I walk into their house and he closes the door behind me

Getting a closer look at Akira... he looks like he is peranoid...

Guess it would effect him much too with her coming here

**Aye:** “Are you ok?”

**(Nervous)- Akira:** “Don’t... worry about me”

**(Nervous)- Akira:** “I’m more worried about Aiko”

**Aye:** “!”

**(Nervous)- Akira:** “She has been... unlike her usual self”

**Aye:** “Is she scared?”

**(Nervous)- Akira:** “Eh? Well.... not really, it’s more like she has become more cold”

**Aye:** “......”

**Aye** : “Where are Nathan and Michelle?”

**Akira:** “They locked themselfs in Nathan’s Studio and refuse to tell me what they are doing...”

**Aye:** “So that’s why you awnsered...”

**Akira:** “Aye... please do me a favor”

**Akira:** “As her Lover, please see if you can Help Aiko”

.......

_ As her Lover huh? _

_ Heh.... _

**(Acting)- Aye:** “Ofcourse! I’ll do whatever i can!”

**(Acting)- Aye:** “You can count on me”

**(Suprised)- Akira:** “O-oh!..... thank you Aye”

I smile to him and go upstairs... and towards her room

.....

_ She... needs me aswell... Right? _

_ I’m not the only one effected right? _

_.....Ahaha... guess we will find out _

I knock on her door

It takes a while for any awnser but eventally...

I hear her voice from the other side

**Aikozumi:** “Yes?”

**Aye:** “...Aiko... it’s me”

**Aikozumi:** “!”

Her door opens a bit and i see her look at me

We take a while to look each other in the eyes,

.......

**Aye:** “I’m here Aiko”

**Aikozumi:** “......Aye-san...”

_ Ah... still calling me ‘Aye-san’ huh..? _

**Aye:** “Can i... talk to you?”

**Aikozumi:** “......Sure”

She opens the door and lets me in and,

Woah....

Her table... bedside Table and her desk,

All of them have multible Origami figures on there

Cats, Birds, Rabbits... and ofcourse Cranes

All made with Green Paper

**Aye:** “That’s..... alot”

**Aikozumi:** “...I make them more othen when distressed”

**Aye:** “....Why Green?”

**Aikozumi:** “...It was Her favorite color”

**Aye:** “.....Suki?”

**Aikozumi:** “Yeah”

**Aye:** “........Aiko?”

Innoring me, She walks towards her desk and grabs one 

The Cat Origami

**Aye:** “Aiko....”

**Aikozumi:** “This one was her favorite... she always loved Cats”

**Aye:** “Aiko, how much do you care about Suki?”

She put the cat back... i can’t make out what she is feeling...

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “...Does it mather what i think about her?”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “Do you know what happened to Suki-chan?”

**Aye:** “.....She died.... right?”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “She is no longer here...”

** ( ? )- Aikozumi: ** “And this isn’t like Egios-san... I really can’t see or hear Suki-chan anymore...”

!!

_ T-that’s right! That is the thing i forgot! _

_ Egois..... and those feelings... _

_ But... i had buried those feelings, along with the rest my emotions... _

**Aikozumi:** “Aye-san... don’t tell me you are here to ask me back again?”

**Aye:** “......I have no choice”

**Aikozumi:** “Have you even thought about Egois-san?”

**Aye:** “....I have not... But,”

**Aye:** “I feel Empty without you Aiko... utter Useless”

**Aye:** “I can’t get you out my head Aiko... i never want you to leave me”

**(Mad)- Aikozumi:** “.....Do you think it has been any easier for me?!”

**(Mad)- Aikozumi:** “I have Insomnia every single night”

**(Mad)- Aikozumi:** “Unable to talk to the people who worry about me because they won’t understand...”

**(Mad)- Aikozumi:** “They Can’t, because they have no idea what i have been though!”

**Aye:** “But... i do know Aiko”

**Aikozumi:** “No Aye, you don’t!”

**(Suprised)- Aye:** “!”

**Aikozumi:** “You have no idea... And you won’t get to know”

**Aye:** “And why can’t i?!”

**Aye:** “I want to help Aiko!”

**Aikozumi:** “.....No, you can’t”

**Aye:** “Why...?”

**Aye:** “I’m... still your Girlfriend... right?”

**Aye:** “Or is there something else i don’t know about us?”

**Aikozumi:** “I-......”

**Aikozumi:** “You need to stay away from me Aye-san...”

**Aikozumi:** “I say that.... for your own good”

**Aye:** “........”

_ My heart sinks... _

_ What... is she saying?! _

**(Distraught)- Aye:** “So... that’s it then?”

**(Distraught)- Aye:** “All this... everything we have expierenced together”

**(Distraught)- Aye:** “All the Hardship, Beautiful moments...”

**(Distraught)- Aye:** “Were they all for not?”

**(Distraught)- Aye:** “Why do i suddenly have to stay away from you?!”

**(Distraught)- Aye:** “Do you..... not love me anymore?!”

..........

My outburst made the room quiet,

She is still having my back to me

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Atleast... face me when you break up with me...”

**Aikozumi:** “......”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Aiko awnser me atleast this much... Is our realationship really over?”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Because... i have no damn idea anymore”

Aikozumi: “......”

She turns her head to me...

**Aikozumi:** “I can’t make that call... Aye-chan”

**Aye:** “!”

**Aikozumi:** “I do still love you Aye-chan... with all my heart...”

**Aikozumi:** “But if you stay with me... you will be like her...”

**Aye:** “What are you talking about?”

**Aikozumi:** “You want to help me right...?”

**Aye:** “Yes! I’ll do anything!”

**Aikozumi:** “Then allow me to make one final request...”

**Aye:** “......Say it...”

**Aikozumi:** “ _Aye-chan... i want to keep moving forward... without me_ ”

**(Shocked)- Aye:** “W-what?!”

**(Dreading)- Aikozumi:** “I know it’s hard... but if you stay with me...”

**(Dreading)- Aikozumi:** “You will **Die** ”

**(Speechless)- Aye:** “........”

**Aikozumi:** “I’m not worth the trouble Aye-chan...”

**Aikozumi:** “She will come for me...”

**Aikozumi:** “I don’t know what she will do... but she cannot know... you exist”

**(Shocked)- Aye:** “.......”

**Aikozumi:** “You have a full life of potatial infront of you Aye-chan”

**(Sad)- Aikozumi:** “Don’t waste it... on me”

**Aye:** “........”

**(Sad)- Aikozumi:** “I’m.... so, so sorry Aye-chan”

**(Sad)- Aikozumi:** “But you have to leave”

**Aikozumi:** “From this moment forward... we will be nothing but strangers...”

**Aikozumi:** “So you can move on from me”

** (Devistated)- Aye: ** “B-but...”

** Aikozumi: ** “.....”

.........

‘You will Die’

‘Don’t waste your life on me’

‘We will be nothing but strangers’

.......

I.... can’t... die...

I turn my back to her...

I try go mutter something out but...

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Aiko...”

**(Sad)- Aikozumi:** “....Goodbye... Aye-chan...”

.......

My body automaticly moves on his own

And leaves her room

What... am i doing?

I need to go back...

But my body is refusing...

~~ I’m not ready to die ~~

Aiko.... Aiko....

~~I’m not ready to die~~

My body... it manages down the stairs, but stumbles a bit when near the bottom

Akira in the Living room sees me and stands up

**Akira:** “Aye!”

** Akira: ** “T-that was fast... how did it go?”

**(Distaught)- Aye:** “......d-die”

**Akira:** “What?”

~~ I’m not ready to die ~~

_ Aiko.... god dammit _

My body innores Akira and keeps walking towards the door

**(Worried)- Akira:** “Hey Aye?”

**(Distraught)- Aye:** “I’m not....”

**Akira:** “Aye!”

.....

I fall to my knees

_ Aiko!! _

Tears flood my eyes

**(Worried)- Akira:** “!!”

**(Distraught)- Aye:** “A-ah....”

**(Distraught)- Aye:** “ **ARRRRGH**!”

A loud Scream comes from my mouth...

I couldn’t contain it!

**(Distraught)- Aye:** “Uuah...” ***sniff***

**(Distraught)- Aye:** “Aiko!!”

** *sniff* **

I try to wipe away my tears but they keep coming...

Akira is stunned... he has no idea what to do

**(Distraught)- Aye:** “Why?! 

**(Distraught)- Aye:** “Aiko...”

**(Distraught)- Aye:** “I thought.... you loved me”

* * *

_..... _

_ What’s the point? _

_ I feel.... empty... _

_ I can’t cry, i’m not mad, sad... but, _

_ Nothing... _

_..... _

_ I snuck away... _

_ After my breakdown... i just left, _

_ Right after Akira left to get help... _

_ Doubt he even knows where i went _

_ Hell... I don’t know where i’m going _

_ But, i can’t look back _

_ She says i should... move on... _

_ But she knows... that i can’t _

.....

I take my phone out my pocket....

I should... call someone...

I need a distraction

I go to my contacts

_....but who do i call...? _

_ I can’t call Dad... _

_......Mom... _

_ No... i shouldn’t bother her... _

_ She is probaly busy _

Then i have one choice left...

‘Impa Tanstorie’

_ I.... need to tell this to someone i trust... _

_ I can only count on her right now... _

I press ‘Call’ and hold the phone to my ear

** *brrrrrrrrm**brrrrrrrrrrrm* **

**(Phone)- Impa:** “Ah, yo whatsup Aye!”

Impa’s usual etergetic voice sounds through the phone

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Hey Impa...”

**(Phone)- Impa:** “Whatsup?”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Can i... talk with you?”

**(Phone)- Impa:** “Huh? Why?”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “I just... something happened... i need someone to talk to”

**(Phone)- Impa:** “Why me? Couldn’t you just talk to Aikozumi?”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “.......”

**(Phone)- Impa:** “...Oh, i see....”

**(Phone)- Impa:** “Ok i understand, where are you now?”

I look around me... seems i’ve stumbled into a Random Neighborhood...

I see a Sign near me, getting closer to it i am able to see the board,

‘New Scapephone’

**(Sad)- Aye:** “New Scapephone....”

**(Phone)- Impa:** “Oh no way! My home is in that Neighborhood!”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Your.... home?”

**(Phone)- Impa:** “Don’t worry, it’s just me and Liebe here!”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “You and...... Liebe?”

**(Phone)- Liebe:** “Yeah... hey...”

Liebe in the background has a annoyed tone in her voice

_........not in a mood to tease _

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Hey... Liebe...”

**(Phone)- Impa:** “Just go in thatand you’ll see me!”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Okay...”

She hangs up the phone

......

_ Around.... the corner huh? _

I walk around the corner to another neighborhood

......

Slowly i walk though it...

It’s so empty... and quiet

All i can think about is her...

I can’t stop

I walk even slower 

_......These Feelings... won’t go away _

_ I don’t care what she says,  _

_ There is no way i can move on from her... _

**???:** “Aaaaye!”

!

I look to my left side...

It’s Impa standing in a porchway

I snap out my thoughts and walk towards her

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Impa.....”

**Impa:** “Hey Aye, are you ok?”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “No... not really...”

**Impa:** “Oh ok, please come in! It’s cold as hell outside”

She pulls me inside her home,

And closes the door behind her

**Impa:** “Take off your Coat and come upstairs okay?”

I nod and take off my coat and Shoes

She goes ahead and goes upstairs

....i slowly go up the stairs

As i go to her second floor, i see one door open 

So i go towards that door and go through it

I see Impa sitting on her chair and Liebe on her bed

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Hello...”

**Liebe:** “Hey Aye...”

**Impa:** “Cmon sit down tell us what happened!”

She encourages me to sit down in her Bedside Chair

I nod and sit down....

Both are looking at me curiously

I brace myself... and proceded to tell the whole story to them...

After i told them, look at me with a mixure of Suprise and Dissapointment

**(Suprised)- Impa:** “So it’s over?! Just like that?!”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “........”

**Liebe:** “You really hid all that from us for 2 months?”

**(Suprised)- Impa:** “Damn... i had no idea...”

**Liebe:** “I mean i did notice something was weird about you two but...”

**Liebe:** “I didn’t want to question it for if it was like that...”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “........”

**Impa:** “But... what can we do about it then?”

**(Dissapointed)- Liebe:** “We can’t... it’s not smart to interfere in this”

**Impa:** “Eh? Why not?”

**Liebe:** “This is between Her and Aikozumi, we have no say in this”

**Impa:** “But i don’t what your realstionship to end... you two are a real insperation for me!”

**Liebe:** “I know how your feeling Impa, but we really can’t...”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “But... i need help...”

**Liebe:** “!”

**(Worried)- Impa:** “Aye?”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “I am lost... i don’t know what to do anymore...”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Please.... help me!”

**Impa:** “.....”

**Liebe:** “......”

**Impa:** “Truthly i have no clue what to do.....”

**Liebe:** “I’m not good with dating advice....”

**Impa:** “Haha no crap! I’ve heard how you confessed to Aye back 2 months ago!”

**(Embarrassed)- Liebe:** “Don’t remind me agian! I was just in a phase back then...”

**Aye:** “?”

**(Teasing)- Impa:** “Uh~huh, you were just so in love then~”

**Liebe:** “Ugh stop it Impa... i’m over that crush now...”

**Liebe:** “After what she told me, it made me respect her in a different way”

**Aye:** “....”

**Impa:** “Told you? What she say?”

**Liebe:** “2 months ago... i confront her about letter i had send that day”

**Aye:** “I... remember that letter”

**Liebe:** “...it’s so embarrassing thinking about that letter... it was so cringe inducing”

**Aye:** “......”

**(Teasing)- Impa:** “Tell me, tell me, tell me!”

**(Annoyed)- Liebe:** “No never!”

** Impa: ** “Twenty bucks!”

** (Annoyed)- Liebe: ** “This is not up for Deals!”

**Aye:** “.....ehe”

**Impa:** “!.... well seems like she is cheering up”

**Aye:** “I... guess so...”

**(Curious)- Impa:** “Ergh... if i can’t know what the letter said... just tell me what did she told you back then”

**Liebe:** “Ah well, let me remember...”

**Liebe:** “Ah it was...”

**(Quoting)- Liebe:** “I’m not the Person who can forefill that Love, but i know that there are so many more great people out there”

**(Quoting)- Liebe:** “I would not wanna waste your time on something that will not end well...”

**(Quoting)- Liebe:** “I am Certain a other person sooner or Later, will love you more, than you love me”

**Impa:** “She really said that?!”

**Liebe:** “She did and.... i have not forgotten that and i won’t ever!”

**Impa:** “What was.... really helpful to hear actually”

**Aye:** “.......”

**Impa:** “Shouldn’t you also follow your own words Aye?”

**Impa:** “I mean if Aikozumi wasn’t the one, can’t you just move on?”

** Impa: ** “You guys weren’t dating for that long...”

**Liebe:** “Impa! Be more considerate!”

**Aye:** “.....”

**Impa:** “What i am just stating the truth-“

**Aye:** “It’s not that simple”

**Impa:** “?”

**Liebe:** “Aye....”

**Aye:** “I understand that is what you do after a realationship...”

** Aye: ** ”And i understand that we weren’t dating for that long...”

**Aye:** “But... me and Aiko are different...”

**Aye:** “I know she still loves me.... she know i love her...”

**Aye:** “And yet... this happens”

**Impa:** “Why don’t you just rerturn to her?”

**Aye:** “I can’t! I can’t be seen with her...”

**Liebe:** “Why?”

**Aye:** “She said i’ll...... die if i stayed with her...”

**(Suprised)- Impa:** “.....Die?”

**(Suprised)- Liebe:** “What the-“

**Aye:** “I don’t know what she means but...”

**Aye:** “She wouldn’t lie to me like that...”

**Liebe:** “But why die?!”

**Impa:** “That seems way to fake to sound true...”

**Impa:** “Trust me i can spot a lie from a truth”

**Aye:** “But...”

**Aye:** “Why would she lie about that?”

**Impa:** “I... well... Aikozumi doesn’t seem like the type to lie that”

**Aye:** “Exactly!”

**Liebe:** “Are we really innoring the Die part?!”

**Aye:** “......”

**Impa:** “Why do you say that?”

**Liebe:** “What is so dangerous about her that she doesn’t want you around?”

**Aye:** “...It’s not her”

**Liebe:** “Who then?”

**(Acting)- Aye:** “.....I’m not sure...”

**Aye:** “But can we move away from this subject?”

**Liebe:** “But we are talking about death here!”

**Aye:** “Please! Liebe....”

**(Understanding)- Liebe:** “......Fine”

**Impa:** “Damn... what a Mood change...”

**(Happy)- Impa:** “Let’s get rid of this mood okay!”

**Liebe:** “Impa....”

**Aye:** “.....”

**Impa:** “No bad moods in my room~!”

** Liebe: *sigh* **

**Aye:** “Heheh.....”

** Aye:  ** “I appresiate trying to cheer me up but...”

** Aye:  ** “I still have to make a Huge life decision...”

** Aye: ** “And i don’t think this will he-

**(Loud)- Impa:** “Listen me Aye!”

**Aye:** “?!”

Her voice was loud... almost too loud

**(Loud)- Impa:** “It does not mather what you do!”

**(Loud)- Impa:** “We will be behind you Aye!”

**Impa:** “Right Liebe?”

**Liebe:** “Huh? Me?”

**Liebe:** “Um... yeah...”

**(Loud)- Impa:** “What was that weak crap?!”

**(Loud)- Impa:** “Show you are really supporting!!”

**(Embarrassed)- Liebe:** “D-do i really have too?!”

**(Embarrassed)- Liebe:** “F-fine...”

**(Loud)- Liebe:** “We are both behind you Aye!!”

**(Loud)- Impa:** “Booyah! That’s the spirit!”

**(Blushing)- Liebe:** “C-can i stop now...?”

**Aye:** “pff-“

**Aye:** “Hehehaha~”

**Aye:** “Hahaha!”

_ I-..... i have not have gotten a genuine laugh in a long time... _

_ This.... is this me recovering? _

_......is it really possible for me to face this? _

_ or do i really just move on with my life? _

**Impa:** “Now that’s the Aye i know~”

**Liebe:** “Agreed”

**(Relieved** **)- Aye:** “Thank you... both so much!”

**(Relieved)- Aye:** “It feels like i have much weight of my shoulder right now...”

**Impa:** “Happy that’s over with!”

**Liebe:** “Not really... there is still a huge problem in your way Aye”

**Aye:** “I know... for now... i need to relax for a bit”

Nothing will get accompliced with bad thoughts!

I need to make sure i am calm before anything else hap-

** *RING-GE-DING-A-RINGDING* **

** _End Chapter 6_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sry for another short Chapter, but promise things are gonna spice up alot next chapter, entering climax teratory here!


	7. Mama’s Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘There is hope... after my friends cheered me up’
> 
> ‘But i know Aiko isn’t gonna take me back anytime soon’
> 
> ‘Her Mother... she is too dangerous apperantly...’
> 
> ‘Speaking off... i wonder how my Mom is doing’

**  
Chapter 7: Mama’s Accident **

* * *

** Elsewhere **

** Japan, Osaka **

****

** (Translated) **

**???:** “.......”

**???:** “Is the Jet ready?”

**???:** “Yes Lady  _Yakuzumi_ ”

**Yakuzumi:** “Good, now run over the plan Chairman”

**Chairman:** “R-right...”

**Chairman:** “The Crew and I will travel by Jet towards america”

**Chairman:** “While Lady Yakuzumi will travel with a normal Plane to America”

**Yakuzumi:** “Correct”

**Chairman:** “I mean no disrespect Lady Yakuzumi but... why are you going with normal Aircraft and not with us?”

**Chairman:** “If we travel together we can order a sneak attack”

**(Annoyance)- Yakuzumi:** “Do you not pay any attention you Filthly Gemlin?!”

**Yakuzumi:** “My Useless Husband, he is still a detective”

**Yakuzumi:** “I’m sure he has someway to keep tabs on me”

**Yakuzumi:** “I bet his  Detective Friend wasn’t the only hinderance”

**Yakuzumi:** “By hiding the Gunmen, That will be the suprise attack”

**Chairman:** “.....I see... My appogies Lady Yakuzumi!”

**Chairman:** “Does the Oyabun know we are using the jet?”

**Yakuzumi:** “I’m sure Papa won’t mind,”

**Yakuzumi:** “After i bring back the next Oyabun”

**Chairman:** “You mean.... her?”

**Yakuzumi:** “Ofcourse i do you damn idiot”

**Yakuzumi:** “Are your men ready Chairman”

**Chairman:** “Yes Lady Yakuzumi! All have been training in their Gunmanship and nothing else!”

**Yakuzumi:** “Hahaha~, tomorrow we fly out”

**Yakuzumi:** “Now one last thing to do....”

** *tap**tap**tap* **

** *plop* **

** *briiiii* **

**Chairman:** “That box....”

**(Evil)- Yakuzumi:** “Hehehe~”

** *Shiiiing* **

**Chairman:** “T-that is.... The Knive of Ceramony?”

**Yakuzumi:** “Did the Scouts find out if my little princess ‘found a girl’?”

**Chairman:** “They arrived about a hour ago, they didn’t spot see anyone”

**Yakuzumi:** “I see....”

**Yakuzumi:** “Then tell me Chairman.... tell me the name of Akira’s Helper...”

**Chairman:** “...... _Nathan Vashione_... A celebrity in America, most well known for his clothing designs and How open he is about his Sexuality”

**Yakuzumi:** “Hm... did you really pick a celebrity over me huh Akira?...”

**Yakuzumi: *sigh*** “More difficult to _clean up job_...”

**Yakuzumi:** “But, he’d make a good target”

**Yakuzumi:** “The knive requires a certain someone’s Blood to make it offical”

**Yakuzumi:** “But his death will forfill instead”

**Chairman:** “.....”

** *Shhhip* **

**Yakuzumi:** “Take the box with you”

**(Evil)- Yakuzumi:** “If you even forget it for a second or Damage it... i’ll stab the knive so far in your Eye it will come out the opposide side of your head”

**(Nervous)- Chairman:** “Yes... Lady Yakuzumi”

**Yakuzumi:** “With that... we are ready...”

**Yakuzumi:** “She will be ready this time...”

**Yakuzumi:** “This time... she **Will** do it...”

* * *

** —Tuesday - 12:06 - October 22th— **

** Location: Impa’s Room **

** (Aye View) **

** *RING-GE-DING-A-RINGDING* **

**Aye:** “Ah-“

**Impa:** “Is that your phone?”

**Aye:** “Yeah sorry”

**(Exicted)- Impa:** “Maybe it’s Aikozumi!”

**Aye:** “Ahah.... no she doesn’t have a phone”

**Impa:** “Aaaw... don’t bring my hopes up like that”

**(Sarcastic)- Liebe:** “You only raised your own hopes...”

**Aye:** “Hehe~ sorry i gotta take this”

I stand up and exit Impa’s room 

I close the door behind me

Then take my phone out of my jacket

‘Dad’

_ Hm? Dad? _

** *Beep* **

**Aye:** “Hello?”

**(Phone)- Dad:** “Hello?! Aye?!”

**Aye:** “I’m fine Dad...”

Guessing Akira or Nathan called my dad...

**(Phone)- Dad:** “Are you sure? I heard what happened!”

**(Phone)- Dad:** “I guess things didn’t end well...”

**Aye:** “No....”

**Dad:** “Where are you now? I heard from Nathan you disapeered or something...”

**Aye:** “I am at a Friend’s house... they cheered me up a bit”

**Dad:** “Do you mind coming home now? I just to need to make sure you are alright”

**Aye:** “Ah ok sure.... i’ll come home”

**Dad:** “Okay.... ah sorry Aye”

**Dad:** “I have to go now, there is someone is at my other line”

**Aye:** “Okay Dad see you soon”

** *beep* **

I sigh and enter her room again

**Aye:** “Hey girls... i have to go”

**Impa:** “Eeeeh? But you just got here!”

**Aye:** “Sorry but... my dad called me, he was worried about me”

**Liebe:** “I see, well goodbye....”

**(Teasing)- Impa:** “Woah, woah why you rushing~?”

**(Blushing)- Liebe:** “.....”

**Liebe:** “Sorry”

**Aye:** “Anyway... thanks again girls”

**Impa:** “Anytime~ Keep us updated on any new info!”

**Liebe:** “Yes please!”

**Aye:** “I will”

I wave them both 

And go out off Impa’s room,

Downstairs and out of her house...

I start walking in the direction i came from

Without me thinking i start talking to myself

......

**Aye:** “Thanks Girls....”

**Aye:** “I’ll........”

**Aye:** “Who am i kidding... even if i do feel better now”

**Aye:** ”It doesn’t change... that she broke up with me”

**Aye:** “No i shouldn’t think to hard about it anymore...”

**Aye:** “I shouldn’t waste their efforts of cheering me up”

**Aye:** “Let’s just head home now

* * *

** 21 Minutes later **

** *huff* **

_ Impa’s house really is far away _

_ Doesn’t help i just really wondered away and wasn’t paying attention where i was going _

_ Anyway i’m home now... _

_ After 20 minutes or so, _

_ I can’t wait to get my license! _

_....... _

_ Ah i don’t have my keys _

I press our doorbell instead

** *Diiiiiiiiiiiing* **

........

The door opens pretty quickly

It’s Dad, he opens it and pulls me inside

**(Suprised)- Aye:** “Woah!”

**Dad:** “We need to talk, now”

He grabs my hand and takes me into the living room 

And sits me on the couch

**Aye:** “If it’s about me i’m fine! Really!”

**Dad:** “I know... and i trust that!”

**Aye:** “......But?”

**(Hesitant)- Dad:** “.......”

**(Hestitant)- Dad:** “Whatever i tell you next... promise you won’t freak out?”

**(Worried)- Aye:** “Kinda difficult after that warning now”

**(Worried)- Aye:** “But ok”

**Dad: *sighs*** “Okay....”

**Dad:** “Earlier when we talked over the phone... the line that was after yours”

**Dad:** “It was Camille’s Manager”

**(Worried)- Aye:** “Mom?!”

**Dad:** “It’s not like she is hurt!.... kinda...”

**(Worried)- Aye:** “...Urgh! Speak clearly Dad”

**Dad:** “Okay... okay...”

**Dad:** “Your Mom... is pregnant again...”

**(Shocked)- Aye:** “........”

**Dad:** “.......”

**Aye:** “P-pregnant?! How?!”

**Dad:** “I guess we.... weren’t careful enough 2 months ago”

**Aye:** “!”

**Aye:** “So.... another ‘Accident’?”

**Dad:** “....”

**Aye:** “Wait... is she gonna keep it?!”

**Dad:** “.....”

** Dad: ** “She told me that She wants to keep it so...”

**(Proud)- Dad:** “You are gonna be a big sister Aye”

**(Shocked)- Aye:** “I.... am?”

He nods his head with a smile on his face

I’m.... gonna have a Little sibling?

**Aye:** “Wait so what now?”

**Dad:** “Right so... management has canceled all trips and she is coming home again”

**Dad:** “So Thursday she will be in america!”

**Aye:** “Wait?! Thursday?!”

_ That’s.... the same day Aiko’s mom would come here _

_........ _

**Dad:** “Aye?”

**Aye:** “Y-yes?”

**Dad:** “I also called Dercee, she would come over here”

**Aye:** “Grandma? A-all the way from France?!”

**Dad:** “Yeah... tomorrow we are gonna pick her up from the airport”

**Aye:** “I see”

If Grandma is coming all the way from France to await mom

_ This is really important... _

_ But.... _

**(Worried)- Aye:** “Is she... really risking her career again...?”

**Dad:** “It’s the same story with you Aye, She doesn’t want to rob the child of their life”

**(Worried)- Aye:** “E-even so... she managed to recover after me!”

**(Worried)- Aye:** “Her body... it’s not gonna able to recover from this!”

**Dad:** “She will lose her job...”

**(Worried)- Aye:** “....Doesn’t she know that?!”

**Dad:** “Ofcourse she knows, she isn’t dumb”

**(Worried)- Aye:** “So why then?”

**Dad:** “...You should ask her yourself when she arrives”

**(Worried)- Aye:** “I guess...”

**Dad:** “Camille... she is quite the risk taker”

**Aye:** “To much if you ask me...”

**Dad:** “You won’t be alive if she wasn’t like that”

**Dad:** “And wouldn’t have met Aiko-“

**(Regret)- Dad:** “Ah! I’m sorry!”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “.......It’s... fine...”

**Aye:** “......”

**Dad:** “......”

**Dad:** “So Aye.... what happened...?”

**Aye:** “I guess... we broke up”

**Dad:** “Oh Aye... i’m so sorry”

**Aye:** “....”

**Dad:** “You two seemed so great together”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “.....”

**Dad:** “I should stop talking...”

**Aye:** “It’s.... not like she doesn’t Love me anymore”

**Dad:** “?”

**Aye:** “She is... in danger she doesn’t want to involve me”

**Dad:** “Danger?”

**Aye:** “I don’t want to share anymore than i have to...”

**(Worried)- Dad:** “If... you say so”

_ Aiko...... _

_ Mom..... _

_ Both of these events are happening on Thursday... _

_ I.... don’t have a saying anymore in Aiko’s Business _

_ I should just focus on Mom... and my.... new Sibling _

**Aye:** “By the way Dad... does she know if it’s a Boy or a Girl?”

**Dad:** “Ah well she would firstly go to the hospital in Germany to check up on it”

**Dad:** “but we can’t know that yet, it’s way to early to tell”

**Aye:** “I.... see...”

**Dad:** “She would call me when she was done to tell me the story”

**Dad:** “You can also talk to her then”

**Dad:** “You want that right?”

**Aye:** “I-i do...”

_ I haven’t talked to her since she left... _

_ I.... was not ready to call her _

_ But... what if she asks about Aiko?! _

_ I knew it meant alot that i was with her.... she will be devistated... _

_ However... i have to talk to her, no way i can miss this chance _

_ I’ll stay home for now until Mom calls  _

**Dad:** “Well now that your home”

**Dad:** “Care for some Lunch?”

**Aye:** “Ah... sure!”

* * *

** Elsewhere **

** Vashione Residance - Aikozumi’s Room **

** (Aikozumi’s View) **

........

~~** ‘Aiko-chan’ ** ~~

_ Aaah.... aaah... _

~~** ‘Are... you scared?’ ** ~~

~~** ‘Me too...’ ** ~~

_ S-su..... Suki-chan! _

~~** ‘...I was not expecting this’ ** ~~

~~** ‘But... if it ensures your Safety Aiko-chan’ ** ~~

~~** ‘I-i... will-‘ ** ~~

_ I’m sorry! I’m so, so Sorry! _

~~** ‘Do not dare Cry Aiko’ ** ~~

**~~ ‘This is your Duty, now do it already!’ ~~ **

~~** ‘...I will... let you do your thing Aiko-chan...’ ** ~~

_ I-i... aaah... aaah! _

_~~** ‘Aiko-chan... please... keep moving forward... without me o-ok?’ ** ~~ _

_ B-but! Suki-chan... _

~~** ‘Thank you... Aiko-chan’ ** ~~

~~** ‘For being my friend...’ ** ~~

_ A-aaaah... AAAAH! _

**(Traumatised)- Aikozumi:** “Neagh!”

My head shoots up from my desk,

I look at my hands firstly...

Then around my room

_ Just... _

_ Just... a n-nightmare! _

My breathing becomes very narrow

_ I-i.... _

_ I am remembering... ‘the’ incident now?! _

_...... _

_ She... is coming soon... _

_ I already took care of Aye-chan... _

_ What else does she want from me?! _

_ Why... does she want to ruin my life so much... _

_ Or does she want to k-kill again? _

....

** *sniff* **

* * *

** —Tuesday - 15:45 - October 22th— **

** Location: Gentille Residence - Living Room **

** *Diiiiiii**Diiiiiii* *Diii-* **

Dad quickly picks up the phone

And awnseres the phone

**Dad:** “Hello? Cam?”

_ Mom... _

We are sitting on the couch again

Waiting... until she called

And now,

**(Phone)- Mom:** “N-nick?”

He put the phone on speaker 

I finally get to her mom’s voice again

**Dad:** “Ah! Sweetheart!.... how are you feeling?!”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Tired...”

**Dad:** “How did the scan go?”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Hah.... it was... nothing!”

**Dad:** “You don’t have to sound tough Cam”

**(Phone)- Mom: *sigh*** “....It... was weird...”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “People reconized knew me, i think rumors are already spreading”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “But that doesn’t matter anymore now...”

**Dad:** “Right because...”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Hihi~ don’t worry about me”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Does Aye know?”

**Dad:** “Heh, you are on speaker you know”

**Dad:** “She is sitting here, think she wants to talk to you”

**Aye:** “.....”

Dad gives the phone to me

I slowly breathe in and out

**Aye:** “Hi Mom...”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Aye how has things been?”

**Aye:** “Things are fine”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “I was expecting atleast one Call in these few months”

**Aye:** “S-sorry... i’ve been pre-occipied”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “I get it~ How is it with Aiko? Is she there?”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “.........”

**Dad:** “......”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Hello? You still there Aye?”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Y-yes i am......”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Hm? Aye Whatsup?”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Um... Something happened Mom...”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “...What happened”

**Aye:** “Actually it’s not important never mind!”

**Dad:** “Aye....”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Aye... put the phone off Speaker for me”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “You don’t mind do you Nick?”

**Dad:** “Course not!”

.......

I put the phone from speaker and hold it to my ear

I continue to look down at my knees

**Aye:** “......Mom.. I-“

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Listen to me Aye”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “I shouldn’t repeat myself but i know you are strong Aye”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “But i’m not... i’ve done things i regret”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Only because i couldn’t find my strength to fix it”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Aye... my sweet little Aye...”

**Aye:** “...You don’t have to reasure me”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Oh? Who are you to tell me what to do!”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Mom Please... I’m stuck...”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “I-...... Aiko.....”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Aye... calm down, please... tell me what’s going on”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “It’s a long story but.... me and Aiko... b-broke up...”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Oh.... oh no...”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “That’s.... awful news Aye... it’s a shame”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “You two looked so great together...”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Mom.... what... do i do?”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Hm.... That’s tough Aye...”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “I must be honest... i’m not that knowledgable with That...”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Most of my Break ups, i am the one to does the ‘Breaking up’”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “The Grief of a Break up i’ve never expierenced”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Tell me Aye, Do you love her?”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Ofcourse...”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “And i doubt she doesn’t love you anymore”

**Aye:** “She... still does... she told me that”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “But why then-....”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Nevermind that, Aye you know what you need to do”

**Aye:** “I.... do?”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Follow your own Path”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “You are your own Woman Aye”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “You can be Strong when you can”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “But i have no need for ‘can’”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Aye... you ‘must’ be Strong”

**Aye:** “But how? It’s over Mom”

**Aye:** “I can’t talk to Aiko anymore...”

**Aye** : “She wouldn’t allow me...”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “But are you really okay with that?”

**(Confused)- Aye:** “Huh?”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “I am not there with you Aye”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “i can’t help you with it”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “So i want you find out yourself Aye”

**Aye:** “......”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “I love you Aye, i only what is best for you”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “And... who ever is in my belly”

**Aye:** “Ahah....”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Good to hear you laugh again~”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Mind putting it on Speaker again?”

**Aye:** “Okay”

I press the speaker button again

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Thanks for waiting Nick!”

**Dad:** “No problem Cam”

**Dad:** “So what are you planning now?”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Tomorrow the company’s private jet will arrive in Germany”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “However tomorrow i am unable to fly home”

**Dad:** “Why is that?”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Mainly because of all the canceled photoshots...”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Manager had to take tomorrow to call all my future photoshops”

**Dad:** “And how many were that?”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Uuuuuum... well like i said This one in Germany”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “In Sweden, Poland, Spain, Netherlands, Canada... and i lost track around there”

**Aye:** “Ah...”

**Aye:** “.......”

**Dad:** “Aye?”

**Aye:** “Hey Mom? Can i ask something?”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Yes Aye?”

**Aye:** “How come... you are risking your Job for a child... Again”

**Dad:** “Aye....”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “....Heh, good question”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Well because... I can”

**Aye:** “.......Eh?”

**Dad:** “What are you talking about Cam? You love being a model”

**Dad:** “Why waste that?”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Heh, well it is true”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “I do love the Attention, Notoriety and the many things i did”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “I absolutely love my job...”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “But sometimes i have to swallow my pride and realise,”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “I have a responsability... i have control over this child’s life...”

**Aye:** “.....”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “It’s the same for you Aye, i keept you”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “And you are the best thing to ever happen to me”

**Dad:** “But you do relise you will not be as lucky this time...”

**Dad:** “You are most definitely gonna lose your job”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Yeah, i know...”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “But i don’t mind”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “I’ll leave this life, my model life... so we can start a new life!”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “This new child... i want to give this child the mother i was unable to be for Aye”

**Aye:** “!”

**Dad:** “That... was unusually Kind...”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “What do you mean ‘Unusual’?!”

**(Jokingly)- Dad:** “Hahaha, i’m just kidding!”

**Aye:** “You... want to be a normal family?”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Ah... yeah i do”

....

_ That’s... all i ever wanted... _

_ Mom.... Dad... and now my new Sibling... _

_ That is the life i want... a normal life  _

_ But..... i feel like something is... missing... _

.......

**(Phone)- Mom:** “I have to go now, there is still alot to do before i can come home”

**Dad:** “Please don’t overwork yourself”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “I know... i Promise...”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Nick, Aye.... see you thursday!”

**Dad:** “Ofcourse i’ll come pick you up!”

**Dad:** “Right Aye?”

**(Doubts)- Aye:** “Right.....”

**(Phone)- Mom:** “Hihi~ i love you both”

** *Beep* **

.....

And she hung up

I hand the phone back to my Dad...

And stand up

**Dad:** “Where are you going?”

**(Doubts)- Aye:** “My room”

**Dad:** “...Do you want to talk about it?”

**(Doubts)- Aye:** “......No”

**Dad:** “I see... well whatever is bothing you... remember what she said”

**Dad:** “‘Be Strong’ please do that for us...”

**(Doubts)- Aye:** “.....”

I don’t awnser...

Instead I walk out the Living room

And going upstairs to my room

** *blam* **

I close the door behind me

**(Frustrated)- Aye:** “Haaargh!”

_ It’s so annoying... _

_ Why am i doubting myself?! _

_ I want a life with my family! I really do! _

_ Why the hell am i getting doubts?! _

_.......... _

_ I shouldn’t play dumb... _

_ The thing i feelt missing, _

_ It’s Aiko... _

_ I truly can’t let go that easily _

_ If that was all... over what am i doubting? _

_ It is to late to go back... _

_ Right? _

* * *

** Elsewhere **

** Vashione Residance - Nathan’s Studio **

**(Serious)- Nathan:** “And that’s the _plan_ ”

**(Doubts)- Michelle:** “.....”

**(Serious)- Nathan:** “What is it Michelle, spit it out”

**(Doubts)- Michelle:** “This plan.... it’s completly insane!”

**(Serious)- Nathan:** “You know who Yakuzumi is and what’s or Who she is capable of Bringing”

**(Serious)- Nathan:** “So i need to know.... can you do this?”

**(Doubts)- Michelle:** “I... i think so yeah”

**(Serious)- Nathan:** “I have confidence in your Abilities Michelle”

**(Serious)- Nathan:** “But i need confermation, Can you do it?”

**Michelle:** “I know i can... my skills are good enough...”

**Michelle:** “But are you serious with your Part?!”

**(Serious)- Nathan:** “I..... have no choice M”

**(Serious)- Michelle:** “Even if... _it costs your life_?”

**(Serious)- Nathan:** “I trust... that doesn’t happen”

**(Serious)- Nathan:** “My life... is in your hands M”

**Michelle:** “Urgh... don’t say that Nathan...”

**Michelle:** “Why can’t we tell Akira of the plan?”

**(Serious)- Nathan:** “If Akira knows about our plan... i know he wouldn’t allow me to do it”

**(Serious)- Nathan:** “It’s best he doesn’t know, Akira.... he is panicking...”

**Michelle:** “You are unusually serious...”

**Nathan:** “Sorry about that~”

**Nathan:** “But, i’m serious about one thing”

**Nathan:** “ _The safety of our Family”_

**Nathan:** “ _And their safety... is all what’s important to me_ ”

**Michelle:** “.....”

**Nathan:** “Cmon, it’s time to make dinner no?”

**Michelle:** “If... you say so”

** — End Chapter 7 — **


	8. Combined Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aye-chan....”
> 
> “Aiko....”
> 
> “Is this really the right thing to do...?”
> 
> “I gotta stay away... i dont want to die...”

** Chapter 8: Combined Hearts **

** (Aikozumi View) **

* * *

**—Wednesday - 13:46 - October 23th—**

**One day until Yakuzumi arrives...**

  
  
***Th-thump***

***Th-thump* **

_ Aye-chan.... _

_ My heart.... it still beats so fast when i think about her _

** *Th-thump* **

** *Th-thump* **

_ I know i told her to move on, and i wanted to do that aswell _

_ But it isn’t as easy as i thought _

_ Her dazzling Ginger hair, Beautiful Blue eyes _

_ I love everything about her _

_ It’s such a shame... i have to let someone like her go... _

_ I’ll never find anyone as amazing as her _

_ Or... like Suki-chan... _

_...... _

_.....Like.... Suki-chan... _

_ Everytime i think about Her... _

_ I always think about ‘The’ moment _

_ But now i can only think of our first meeting... _

_ One year ago... _

_ The day that changed my life... _

* * *

** Aikozumi’s Flashback **

** One Year ago  **

** ( Translated ) **

* * *

..........

** *Trrrri* **

_ “Attention all students, school has now ended, head to your Clubs or head home!” _

I wait until some people left the classroom

Then i roll up my sleeve and look at my arm

_ I-it still hurts... _

_ My arm... it has... all these bruises _

_ M-mama.... why.... _

**???:** “Hey!”

**Aikozumi:** “!”

I look to the direction of the voice

!

_ I-it’s a girl.... she is in my class... _

_ Brown hair... Lime colored eyes... and the Green headband in her hair _

_ Pretty...... _

**(Cautious)- Aikozumi:** “Y-yes?”

**???:** “I noticed the bruises over your arm”

**???:** “As your fellow Classmate i was conserned!”

_ She is.... worried about me? _

_ Why? _

**???:** “Are you alright? Did someone beat you up?!”

**(Cautious)- Aikozumi:** “I-i’m fine... don’t... worry about me”

**???:** “That simply won’t do!”

**???:** “If you are hurt i want to help you!”

She shoves a chair against my desk and sits down

The girl gives me a Smile and asks,

**???:** “Can i look at your Arm?”

**(Cautious)- Aikozumi:** “.........O-ok”

I slowly and cautiously stretch my arm out

She carefully grips my palm 

**(Pain)- Aikozumi:** “Nn-“

Her grip was steady, it hurt a bit

She heared me make a noise and let go

**???:** “Sorry did that hurt?!”

**Aikozumi:** “I-it hurts...”

**???:** “I see, my Mama is a Doctor! I know her tricks”

I slowly let her grab my arm, she was way more gentle now

As she inspects my arm she keeps looking me in the eyes a few times

**???:** “What is it?”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “I-“

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “I-i’m sorry....”

**???:** “Hehe~ nothing to appogize over”

**???:** “You’re pretty Cute~”

**(Embarrassed)- Aikozumi:** “C-cute?! M-me?!”

**???:** “Sorry, sorry! I shouldn’t be teasing someone i just met”

**???:** “By the way, What’s your name?”

**(Cautious)- Aikozumi:** “.....”

_ S-should i tell her? _

_ Could it... scare it off? _

_ I... can’t lie under this senerio _

**Aikozumi:** “Fucua... Fucua, Aikozumi...”

**???:** “I see! ‘Aiko-chan’ then!”

**Aikozumi:** “‘Aiko-chan’......?”

**???:** “I like to give everyone nicknames using ‘Chan’!

**???:** “And i thought that sounded nice, Ah!”

**???:** “I haven’t introduced myself huh?”

**Suki:** “Shurui Suki is my name!”

**Aikozumi:** “....Suki?”

**Suki:** “Anything is fine, Maiden name, First name you can call me whatever!”

**(Quiet)- Aikozumi:** “......’Suki-chan’”

**Suki:** “What did you say?”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “N-nothing!”

**Suki:** “No, no... you said ‘Suki-chan’ right?”

**Aikozumi:** “......”

**Suki:** “I like it~ You can call me that if you want”

**Aikozumi:** “O-okay....”

She grins and looks back at my arm

**Suki:** “Looks like some serious bruises, you even got even a Black mark!”

**Suki:** “You should hold some ice against your Arm”

**Aikozumi:** “I-i see... i’ll remember that!”

**(Question)- Suki:** “How did you get these bruises anyway?”

**(Cautious)- Aikozumi:** “......”

**(Question)- Suki:** “Was someone bothering you? Do i have to go confront them?!”

**Aikozumi:** “N-no that is not nessasary!”

**Aikozumi:** “Y-you shouldn’t worry about me...”

**Aikozumi:** “Why do you even care?”

**Suki:** “Ah easy! You were always so alone i thought you’d like some company!”

_!! _

_ That.... t-this is my change! _

_ I can ask her! _

**(Nervous)- Aikozumi:** “....U-uhm... Suki-chan....?”

**Suki:** “Yeah?”

**(Nervous)- Aikozumi:** “C-can.... you be my friend?!”

**Suki:** “Yeah ofcourse!”

_!! _

_ She didn’t even hesatate _

_ Suki-chan... i-i... finally have a friend! _

**Aikozumi:** “T-thank you!”

**Suki:** “Hehe~ You are being cute again”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “S-stop that please!”

* * *

_ Suki-chan... _

_ You were such a big impact on my life... _

_ You changed me, _

_ I became more Confident and Happy because of you _

_ As my Best Friend... even if i thought more of you then you reliesed... _

_ Why? Why did you have to Die?! _

....

I sit up in my bed and stand up

** *trrrri* **

I open my balcony door and i lean on the Railing

I look at my hands then up to the sky

........

_ Suki-chan....? _

_ Do i really.... deserve happiness? _

_ I thought i was Happy before with Aye-chan but... _

_ With her coming...  _

_ Am i doomed to forever be unhappy...? _

_ Forced to go back to Japan.... _

_ Marry some guy i don’t even like, _

_ All that... my mother can keep her stupid bloodline going... _

_ I can’t do that... _

_ I can’t.... go back! _

_.... _

** *sniff* **

**(Sad)- Aikozumi:** “What would you do... Suki-chan?”

............

_ No awnser huh...? _

_ The only time when i ask you ‘talk’ with me _

_..... _

_ Do you hate me... Suki-chan? _

~~ “Ofcourse... i don’t” ~~

**(Confused)- Aikozumi:** “H-huh?”

~~ “Ofcourse i do not hate you... Aiko-chan” ~~

**(Shocked)- Aikozumi:** “Suki-chan?!?”

**(Shocked)- Aikozumi:** “Suki?! Suki-chan?!”

I look around into the garden... our back yard...

The pool, Shack.... 

_ Where?! _

........

_ A-ahah... _

_ I... must be going crazy... _

_ I thought... i heard her voice _

I hold my hands to my head

_ I-i can’t! I can’t take this! _

_ I can’t go back! I can’t ever... _

_ Not after what i did! _

........

I look down the balcony...

A Stone floor on the bottom,

.......

My body begins shaking...

As i hold the railing agian...

I continue to look down...

My breathing becomes very heavy

......

_ I-i..... _

**(Scared)- Aikozumi:** “A-ahh.....”

~~**???:** “Aiko-chan?” ~~

**(Scared)- Aikozumi:** “?!”

**Aikozumi:** “I-i’m just imaging... things...”

~~**???:** “What are you doing Aiko-chan?” ~~

**(Scared)- Aikozumi:** “....N-no... it can’t be...”

**(Scared)- Aikozumi:** “Suki-chan?....”

~~**???:** “What are you thinking?” ~~

**(Scared)- Aikozumi:** “Y-you’re not real...”

~~**???:** “Aiko-chan, is this how you repay me?” ~~

**(Scared)- Aikozumi:** “!”

**(Scared)- Aikozumi:** “But... I-i just want to see you again...”

**(Scared)- Aikozumi:** “S-so.... maybe perhaps...”

**(Scared)- Aikozumi:** “I should join Suki-chan...”

~~**???:** “......” ~~

~~**???:** “Aiko-chan~ Look behind you” ~~

**(Scared)- Aikozumi:** “?!”

I quickly turn around...

Just to face my empty room...

Filled with Multible Green Origami Figures...

My Table, Nightstand, Bed, Desk..... everything...

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “.....”

~~**???:** “The Desk” ~~

I look at my desk

.....

_ ‘That’ figure... _

I take the slow steps away from my balcony,

And go to my Desk

Among the many Green Origami Figures, Crumbeled balls and Torn Paper

There is one which was still standing...

A Orange Paper Swan...

I go the swan and pick it up

_.....I made this when Aye-chan left me... _

_.....That scream she made out then, it came from pure pain _

_ I hope... That she is ok... _

~~**???:** “But you told her to let go” ~~

~~**???:** “You must do the same~~ ~~, or else she will be in danger!” ~~

_ I-i..... know... _

I pick the sawn up... and prepare to throw it in my trash can...

........

I... try to let go...

But my hands can’t let go...

I forget the trash can and try to rip the paper

Again my hands don’t even bend the paper

.......

Without looking i put the figure back standing up

~~**???:** “Why can’t you do it Aiko-chan” ~~

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “I-i can’t do it!!”

~~**???:** “You still like Aye-chan don’t you?” ~~

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “Ofcourse i still like her.....”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “It’s infuriating!”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “I want her! I so, so despretely want her...”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “But i can’t....”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “It’s...... not fair...”

** *knock**knock* **

**(Suprised)- Aikozumi:** “Huh?!”

**Nathan:** “Aiko darling?”

Nathan’s Voice comes from the door

**Aikozumi:** “N-nathan?”

**(Door)- Nathan:** “Who are you talking to?”

**Aikozumi:** “.....No one, i was just talking to myself”

**(Door)- Nathan:** “Can i came in?”

**Aikozumi:** “I-i’d rather not...”

**(Door)- Nathan:** “I see.... i have some news to report to you if you want to hear”

**Aikozumi:** “.....What?”

**(Door)- Nathan:** “I know you had been close to Camille, Aye’s mom?”

**Aikozumi:** “Camille-sama?”

**(Door)- Nathan:** “She... is pregnant...”

**(Suprised)- Aikozumi:** “E-eh?!”

**(Door)- Nathan:** “Yeah... Nick said tomorrow he and Aye would pick her up...”

_....... _

_.....Tomorrow? _

_ So that means... _

_ Aye-chan won’t be able to be near  me! _

_........ _

**(Mixed)- Aikozumi:** “I-i see... thank you Nathan...”

**(Door)- Nathan:** “For sure....”

**(Door)- Nathan:** “Also Michelle is starting with dinner... are you eating with us?”

**(Mixed)- Aikozumi:** “Sorry i.... have something to think about”

**(Door)- Nathan:** “.....Heh, alright we will leave a plate for you”

I hear footsteps go further away...

His voice hinted a serious tone instead of his usual jolly tone

_ Guess everyone here has been on egde... _

_ I know i’ve been... literally... _

_ I look back at my balcony... _

And walk back...

To lock the Balcony Door

.....

_ If... Aye-chan isn’t gonna be here... _

_ And Supporting her Mama instead _

_ I can’t bring down her motivation..... if i died _

_ Aye-chan... _

_ I’ll make sure... i won’t upset you even more... _

I get a peek back at the Swan...

Thank you Aye-chan... for understanding...

* * *

** Aye’s View **

**14:00**

I quickly head downstairs

Dad is at the door waiting for me

**Aye:** “Just a sec!”

I quickly put on my shoes & jacket

And check if i got my phone and nod my head

Dad also nods and he leads the way out our home,

To his car and enter his passenger seat

**Dad:** “Put your seatbelt on”

**Aye:** “Huh? Oh right”

** *click* **

** *Vrrrrrrr* **

We exit our drive-way

**Dad:** “It’s been a while since you have talked with Dercee hm?”

**Aye:** “...Ever since last Christmas”

**Dad:** “Eh well, she isn’t a easy lady to reach”

**Aye:** “She is living in france after all”

**Dad:** “I don’t know why she insists to live there”

**Dad:** “I get that it’s her home country but she is all alone there”

_ My Grandma, my mom’s mother... _

_ Natrually she is awfully fimilar to my Mom _

_ Including Looks and Personality _

_ Only... like fifty procent more Strict and untrusting... _

_ She has a reason for that, it was never fully told to me but from what i could gather from the bits Dad told me _

_ Apperantly my Mother’s Dad... left my grandma before she was born... _

_ Mom doesn’t know her dad, Grandma refuses to tell her, calling him a Little ‘Cat’ _

_ Grandma Raised Mom on her own, she also thaught her to be like herself _

_ Grandma also took care of me a few times when i was still very young, or as i was told _

_ And when we moved to America she stayed in France for a unknown reason _

_...... _

_ She also... knows about my Sexuality... she was told by my mom, she was In france at that time _

_ While not as highly exicted and supporting as Mom and Dad _

_ She still loves me all the same, while being a bit wary a bit about it _

**Aye:** *sigh*

**Dad:** “Hm? Whats wrong?”

**Aye:** “I’m... a bit worried about meeting Grandma...”

**Aye:** “You know she always asks me if i found someone”

**Dad:** “Ah yes... she does ask that a lot”

**Aye:** “And you also know you can’t lie to her”

**Dad:** “...Tell me about it... that woman is a human Lie detector...”

**Aye:** “What do you think she will say after she finds out?”

**Dad:** “Finds out.... what?”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “That i let the girl of my dreams go...”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “That i am unable to help her... in a time she needs someone most”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Crap like that is what makes me weak!”

**Dad:** “Stop saying that Aye”

**Aye:** “.....But it’s true”

**(Direct)- Dad:** “Aye Stop!”

**Aye:** “!”

**Dad:** “How many times must it be said Aye?”

**Dad:** “You are not weak, you just convince yourself you Are”

**Aye:** “But-“

**Dad:** “Why can’t you understand it Aye?”

**Dad:** “Yesterday Camille told you the same thing at yet you still say it”

**(Mad)- Aye:** “What do you want me to do Dad?!”

**(Mad)- Aye:** “If i return to Aiko i will die!”

**Dad:** “?!”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “And... i can’t die... not now...”

**Dad:** “Why didn’t you tell me earlier about the die part?”

**Aye:** “How could i?”

**Aye:** “You were focussing on Mom and my Sister-“

**Aye:** “Ah-”

**Dad:** “Ahaha, Guess you want a Sister huh?”

**(Blushing)- Aye:** “T-that’s not important now!”

**Dad:** “You are right, so let’s get back to the point”

**Dad:** “What do you mean ‘die’”

**Aye:** “I don’t know the details...”

**Aye:** “But Aiko’s Mom... she is coming to America tomorrow”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “I-... i don’t know what she is gonna do...”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “But she said if i stayed with her...”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “I would die...”

**Dad:** “...Who is her mother?”

**Aye:** “I don’t know... they never told me much about her...”

**Aye:** “The only things i know is that she is Dangerous and was the one who caused much trauma to Aiko...”

**Aye:** “And her name, Yakuzumi”

**Dad:** “.....Aye”

**Dad:** “You must do what You want”

**Aye:** “....But there is no choice”

**Aye:** “Aiko told me not to come back”

**Dad:** “So?”

**Dad:** “If anything, now is the best time to be like your Mom”

**Dad:** “Brave and more importantly Stubborn”

**Aye:** “Huh?! Are you telling me to go to my death?!”

**Dad:** “O-ofcourse not!”

**Dad:** “I’m in no place to say this but....”

**Dad:** “If you still love her so much, why don’t you go back to her?”

**Aye:** “I just told you why...”

**Aye:** “And she wouldn’t let me visit”

**Dad:** “And how do you know that?”

**Dad:** “If she truly still loves you, she would love nothing more then seeing you”

**Aye:** “!”

**(Sarcastic)- Dad:** “I’m just saying though, i do not wish for you to go if it’s that dangerous~”

**Aye:** “....You want me to take the risk?”

**Dad:** “I never told you this but your mother isn’t the only one who made risks for you”

**Dad:** “My Job and reputation...”

**Dad:** “What do you think what happened with those when it went public that i was the father of the child of Camille Gentille?”

**Aye:** “.....A lot of press?”

**Dad:** “Press, Jealousy, No more Personal space”

**Aye:** “Jealousy?”

**Dad:** “Haha... a lot of dudes... Creeps”

**Dad:** “You have no idea how many i’ve encountered”

**Dad:** “One even told me to ‘Ef off, she is mine’”

**Aye:** “O-ok i get it”

**Aye:** “But i’m not gonna feel jealous!”

**Dad:** “Perhaps not but if you do nothing, what do you think will happen?”

**Aye:** “.....?”

**Dad:** “Nothing, nothing will happen”

**Aye:** “...Dad get to the point please....”

**Dad:** “.....Fine”

**Dad:** “Are you gonna sit at home and sulk?”

**Dad:** “Or take a risk and try to make things right with you and Aikozumi?”

**Aye:** “.....”

**Dad:** “Think about it alright?”

**Aye:** “.......”

**Dad:** “We are almost at the airport”

**Dad:** “Dercee should be waiting at the entrance”

**Aye:** “.....”

* * *

**45 minutes later **

_ “International American Airlines” _

The Huge Sign above says

_ Standing here... until Grandma exits the airport _

_....I’m still thinking about what Dad said... _

_ ‘Take the risk’ _

_ I would love to see Aiko again... even for one last time... _

_ But i can’t risk my life right? _

_ I’m gonna become a Big Sister... _

_ I want to be there when the baby is born... _

_ Together with mom, dad... my family... _

_ But... _

**Dad:** “There she comes”

**Aye:** “Huh?”

I look forward...

Oh yeah here she somes...

_ The older woman with the mix of Gray and Orange Hair _

_ Grumpy expression, Big suitcase behind her... _

_ It’s my grandma alright _

**(French)- Grandma:** “Nick! Aidez-moi ici!”

**Dad:** “....What did she say?”

**Aye:** “She told you to help her”

**Dad:** “O-oh!”

Dad walks towards Grandmaband forces her suitcase handle in his heads

The second Dad takes the suitcase She bonks him on the head

**Dad:** “O-ow why you do that?!”

**Grandma:** “That was for being a uncareful Fool!”

**Grandma:** “I told you over the phone i’d bonk you when i arrived”

**Dad:** “Urgh...”

They continue to walk towards the car

When she sees me she smirks

**(Smirking)- Grandma:** “Aye! It’s been a long time!”

**Aye:** “Hi Grandma”

She holds her arms out for a hug

I... go towards her and hug her

**Grandma:** “How are you?”

**Aye:** “I’m... good...”

**Grandma:** “......”

She grips my arm

!

**Grandma:** “What’s wrong?”

**Aye:** “.....”

**Aye:** “It’s nothing Grandma”

**Grandma:** “Aye Gentille!”

_ Uh oh... she said my full name... _

** *bonk* **

**(Pain)- Aye:** “Ow!”

**Grandma:** “Don’t lie to me young lady!”

**Aye:** “I’m sorry.....”

**Dad:** “Don’t bonk her aswell!”

**Grandma:** “Tell me whats wrong Aye”

**Aye:** “......”

**Aye:** “Can we not talk about this?”

**Dad:** “Leave her alone Dercee”

**Grandma:** “Hmph...”

Grandma pats my head

**Grandma:** “We will talk about this later”

**Aye:** “......Ok...”

She gives me a kiss on the forehead and steps in the car, into the backseat

Dad walks up with her suitcase and passes me

As he puts her suitcase in the trunk he says;

**Dad:** “You don’t have to tell her”

**Aye:** “.....”

**Dad:** “It isn’t her problem”

  
  


** *bam* **

**Dad:** “Let’s go home”

**Aye:** “...Okay”

I go in the car along with Dad

And we drive away from the airport

**Grandma:** “What were you thinking Nick”

**Dad: *sigh*** “I’ve told you already”

**Dad:** “We hadn’t seen each other for two years”

**Dad:** “We were just... to exicted”

**Grandma:** “Is that really a excuse to be careless?”

**Dad:** “.....”

**Dad:** “Look Dercee, i wasn’t thinking”

**Dad:** “This did not have to be a problem”

**Dad:** “But Cam wanted to keep it”

**Dad:** “Who am i to refuse her?”

**Grandma:** “You are her Husband”

**Grandma:** “Don’t think it’s only on her”

**Grandma:** “You are as much responceble as her”

**Dad:** “Would you rather that she had it removed?!”

**Grandma:** “.......”

**Dad:** “Doesn’t mather what you say... it’s not your decision”

**Grandma:** “But according to you, it’s not yours either”

**Grandma:** “I’m not gonna say if she needed to keep it or not”

**Grandma:** “It’s your Child too, Take responsibility”

**Dad:** “I-i will... but there is not much i can do right now”

**Dad:** “She is out of reach now”

**Grandma:** “Then sort it out with her tomorrow”

**Aye:** “......”

**Grandma:** “Now enough of that...”

**Grandma:** “Aye”

**Aye:** “Yes?”

I slightly turn my head towards her

She takes a breathe in and out

**(Sincere)- Grandma:** “Can you please share what’s wrong?”

**Dad:** “Dercee...”

**Grandma:** “Is it about.... that girl?”

**(Suprised)- Aye:** “!”

**Grandma:** “Hm... I believe Aikozumi was her name?”

**(Suprised)- Aye:** “How did you...”

**Grandma:** “Well let’s just say Camille send some very happy texts”

**Grandma:** “All saying how happy she was for you”

**Aye:** “....”

**Grandma:** “She even told me she shed a tear”

**Grandma:** “Hihi~ That was the shocking part for me”

**Grandma:** “She hadn’t cried ever since she was 14”

**Grandma:** “I was starting to worry she’d become to hard”

**(Joking)- Dad:** “Like her mom?”

** *bonk* **

**Dad:** “Ow! I was joking!”

**Grandma:** “I know, it was garbage”

**Aye:** “.......”

**Aye:** “I’ll... tell...”

**Dad:** “Aye you don’t-“

**Aye:** “It’s fine Dad...”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Me and Aiko....”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Are having some.... complications”

**Grandma:** “......Aye”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Fine! We broke up”

**(Dissapointed)- Grandma:** “Oh damn...”

** Grandma: *sigh* **

**Aye:** “So i’d like to not talk about this!”

**Aye:** “We are in a weird spot... Aiko she...”

**Aye:** “N-nevermind”

**Grandma:** “Aye? I presume you know of the ‘Gentille Curse’”

** Dad: *sigh* **

**Grandma:** “What?”

**Dad:** “I’ve said it multible times now”

**Dad:** “That ‘Curse’ is just a hoax”

**Grandma:** “Hmph... think what you will”

**Grandma:** “But don’t give up on her”

**(Tired)- Aye:** “........”

**Grandma:** “.....”

**Dad:** “.....”

A silence falls on us

......

_ I’m so tired of hearing that... _

_ “Don’t give up” _

_ Why can’t they understand that i have to give up? _

_ I have no choice... _

* * *

** 50 minutes later **

**16:21**

vrrrrrrrrm...

**Grandma:** “Hmm... i has been a long time since i have been here”

**Dad:** “Ever since we first moved here no?”

**Grandma:** “Indeed”

**Dad:** “Haha.... it has already been 4 years huh?”

**Aye:** “.....”

**Grandma:** “Hmph, boasting about living in America?”

**Grandma:** “How dumb are you”

**Dad:** “Aw come on Dercee, i grew up in this house”

**Dad:** “After my father passed away i took over”

**Dad:** “This place means alot to me you know”

**Grandma:** “Emotional Value.... how dull”

**Grandma:** “France a way better play to grow up”

**Dad: *sigh*** “Let’s not discuss this again...”

**Dad:** “Let us just get inside”

**Aye:** “......”

**Dad:** “Do you need any support?”

**Grandma:** “Don’t treat me like old hag”

Dad giggles and steps out the car, Grandma following him afterwards

Lastly i go out the car and follow dad to our house

I close the door behind me

**Dad:** “You want some Coffee?”

**Grandma:** “Black”

**Dad:** “Ahah just like Camille”

**Dad:** “Howabout you Aye?”

**Aye:** “I.... am going to my room actually”

**Dad:** “.....Okay”

I wave Grandma and Dad goodbye and go upstairs...

And to my room

.....

I plop on my bed

_ Mmmmmmfph! So frustrating! _

_ Cmon...! I thought i can atleast stop thinking about it! _

_ But i can’t escape it! Anyone i speak and everywhere i go, _

_ It’s all comes back to me, the moment she broke up with me.... _

......

I look to my side, to my nightstand

And see the two swans

_ Ah... seems one has fallen over _

I sit up in bed and pick up that one up

The Purple Swan...

I fold the paper back out

And read the letter;

* * *

‘ **Dear Aye-chan** ’

‘I know this might be a Stupid thing to do’

‘But there is something you need to know’

‘I have fallen in love with you’

‘Might be suprising to you or perhaps you saw it coming’

‘However my feelings do not lie you taught me that after all!’

‘But i understand if my feelings are One sided’

‘And i am prepared for any worst case sanario’

‘If however the slight chance you do have the same feelings’

‘I would love nothing more but to go out with you!’

— Aikozumi Urigami

* * *

The letter she gave me...

_ This one she folded into this Purple Origami _

_ Heh, she made this into a Confession Letter, _

_ She had the most creative confession for sure~ _

.....

Kinda of a waste that i unfolded it but...

It may have been the last thing i will ever resieve from her

Ah! I need to stop thinking about that-

** *RING-GE-DING-A-RINGDING* **

**Aye:** “Ah-!”

In suprise i drop the paper on my face

I quickly put the paper next to me and sit up

And pull my phone out my pocket

_.......Eh? _

“Foreign Number”

_ Who is.... _

_ I’ve never seen a ‘Foreign’ sign _

_ My dad told me... _

_ This means the caller is calling outside the country? _

_........ _

_ Why am i getting nervous? _

_ Maybe it’s just a wrong number! _

_........ _

Slowly i push ‘Accept’

And put the phone to my ear...

**(Nervous)- Aye:** “Hello? Who is this?”

**(Phone)- ???:** “....Aye?”

**(Nervous)- Aye:** “?!”

A female voice comes through the phone, she knows my name

_ But this voice... yeah, it’s so familiar... _

_ B-but... is it really her? _

I feel my heart pounding faster

**(Nervous)- Aye:** “E-egois?”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “Hey... Aye...”

_ I-it really is her... _

Why is she calling me?

**(Phone)- Egois:** “Bet you’re pretty confused why i’m calling huh”

**(Confused)- Aye:** “I thought you didn’t want to speak with me again”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “That... was the intention yeah”

**(Confused)- Aye:** “How are you calling right now?”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “I’m using my Aunt’s phone”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “But i.....”

**Aye:** “...What?”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “I wanted to hear a friendly voice again”

**(Blushing)- Aye:** “I-i see...”

I take another breath in and out...

**Aye:** “So how is Toronto?”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “It sucks... people here are way to nice”

**Aye:** “Is that a bad thing?”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “I am not used to this..... kindness”

**Aye:** “Egois......”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “Don’t you dare feel sorry for me”

**Aye:** “.....”

_ This way of speaking... _

_ Telling me what to do... _

_..... _

_ M-my heart it is beating faster?! _

_ Right I....... _

**(Phone)- Egois:** “Aye”

**(Offguard)- Aye:** “Y-yes?”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “Is it fine? Me calling you like this?”

**Aye:** “Eh? What do you mean?”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “I....... you know what, nevermind”

**Aye:** “No, no! Please tell me”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “....Fine... only because it’s you”

**(Blushing)- Aye:** “.....”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “I’ve have been debating to myself if i should really call you or not”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “And i’ve been thinking about my actions while i was still there”

**Aye:** “...Do you regret it?”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “.....”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “Who knows....”

**Aye:** “Ahaha.... i should have expected that”

**Aye:** “Seems you haven’t changed a bit~”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “I didn’t ask for your opinion”

**Aye:** “But... i don’t mind you calling”

**Aye:** “To be fair... i’ve been bit in a rough spot” 

**Aye:** “.....I-“

**(Phone)- Egois:** “I don’t have to know”

**Aye:** “Huh?”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “I didn’t call to hear about your problems, i just wanted to hear your voice”

**(Blushing)- Aye:** “You are not making this easier for me!”

!

I suddenly spoke up

**(Phone)- Egois:** “...What?”

**(Blushing)- Aye:** “A-ah please innore me!”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “....I’ll allow you to tell me”

**Aye:** “.......”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Is it really ok?”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “Just tell already you idiot”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “.....It’s about me... and Aiko”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Her family... her mom she was dangerous”

**(Sad)- Aye:** So to protect me... she broke up with me”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “Are you fucking serious?”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “I wouldn’t joke about that”

I hear a deep sigh coming from the phone

**(Phone)- Egois:** “God dammit Aye”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “....”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “You are a real dumbass you know”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Then what do i do?!”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “Everytime i tell someone this thay always tell me,”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “‘Be brave, be Confident, do what you want’”

**Aye:** “But i can’t all that, i don’t know if you know but...”

**Aye:** “My mom... she is pregnant again”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “The hell? she is?!”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “But that is- you know i’ll make you tell later”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “So what’s the big problem”

**Aye:** “i’m gonna be a big sister”

**Aye:** “I can’t risk my life”

**Aye:** “I can’t die... not yet”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “This isn’t like you”

**Aye:** “.....What is?”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “Right now, you are being the last thing i expected you to be”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “ _Selfish_ ”

**Aye:** “!”

**Aye:** “I’m not.....”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “Dumbass you love Aikozumi don’t you?”

**Aye:** “Ofcourse i do”

**Aye:** “Even now...i can’t let go”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “So what’s the fucking problem?”

**Aye:** “I can’t! She said to stay away from her or her home”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “Rules are meant to be broken”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “For once, don’t listen to others”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “Act for your own, that’s what i did when i left”

**Aye:** “....”

**Aye:** “Am i... really willing to risk my life?”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “Do you expect me to awnser that for you?!”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “If you really love her that much, then you’d do anything for her”

**Aye:** “.......”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “Listen, i’m not telling you to sacrifice yourself for her”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “If you did.... it would be a... inconvenience”

**( ? )- Aye:** “....Glad to see you still care about me”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “Just shut up already”

**( ? )- Aye:** “But i get what you are saying Egois”

**( ? )- Aye:** “Thanks... a lot”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “Don’t thank me... you know that makes me feel weird...”

**( ? )- Aye:** “Hehe... You never did like affection huh....”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “.....”

**(Glad)- Aye:** “But thanks again... talking to you helped me a lot”

( **Phone)- Egois:** “W-whatever...”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “Before i go... did anyone ask you anything about my leave?”

**Aye:** “....Yeah your mom”

**Aye:** “She seemed worried”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “tssk! Ofcourse she did she lost her punching bag”

**Aye:** “Egois... can you please be honest”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “.....”

**Aye:** “Is there really no chance... of you coming back?”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “........No”

**Aye:** “...”

Still not being honest hm?

I see so that’s how you really feel....

**Aye:** “Then i wish you luck Egois!”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “.....Thanks”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “Aye? Do you mind... if i call you again soon?”

**(Happy)- Aye:** “Ah! Yeah ofcourse!”

**(Happy)- Aye:** “I promise... this will not be last time we talk”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “I see... then... s-st....”

**(Teasing)- Aye:** “Yeaaah?”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “Stay..... safe....”

**Aye:** “.....Yeah i will”

**Aye:** “You are a great Friend~”

**(Phone)- Egois:** “Hmph...”

** *click* **

And she hang up

Heh... seems she already found out what i’m gonna do

....

Thanks Egois, thanks to you...

Ah... i guess i forgot about by feelings about her...

But i think i know what i really feel about her,

I love her... because i value our friendship...

It’s... Mutual love.....

I finally know now

After so long... i know what i must do,

I’m sorry Mom,

!!

I look at my desk...

I stand up and walk towards it

The locket...

I pick up the box and open it

To be honest... i forgot about this thing...

I forgot to wear it the past month,

But...

I take the locket out the box and put it around my neck

Then i look at it and open it,

_ I still never put a photo in it.... _

_ I should really put one in after this is all over, _

I smile... and close it again and grip it

_ I hope you are able to understand Mom... _

_ But i’ll not be able to make it _

_ I promise though... i’ll see you again _

_ Aiko.... please hold on! _

_ I’ll be there! _

* * *

** Elsewhere **

** Germany, Munich **

**Camille:** “I’m glad she is there”

**(Phone)- Nick:** “Yeah i guess”

** *bonk* **

**(Phone)- Nick:** “Ow!”

**Camille:** “Mom... i told you not to hit him”

**(Phone)- Dercee:** “You know i don’t keep promises well dear”

**Camille:** “Yeah i know that too well”

**(Phone)- Dercee:** “How is my grandchild?”

**Camille:** “They did a scan on my belly”

**Camille:** “Doctor said it was healthy”

**(Phone)- Nick:** “T-that’s good”

**Camille:** “So tomorrow i’ll be flying back early”

**Camille:** “Are you guys gonna pick me up?”

**(Phone)- Nick:** We are, just say when you are in the air and we will get ready!”

**(Phone)- Dercee:** “Don’t make it too early... i need my beauty sleep”

**Camille:** “You’re 68 mom, let it go...”

**(Phone)- Dercee:** “Hmph!”

**Camille:** “How is Aye?”

**Phone:** “..........”

**Camille:** “I guess not good...”

**(Phone)- Nick:** “I-it’s not bad! She is just...”

**(Phone)- Dercee:** “Confused”

**Camille:** “.....”

**Camille:** “Think she is gonna come with you two too?”

**(Phone)- Nick:** “...Honestly i don’t think so”

**(Phone)- Nick:** “She....”

**Camille:** “Is going to do something about Aiko?”

**Camille:** “I had a feeling about that”

**(Phone)- Nick:** “...Are you not worried Cam?”

**(Phone)- Nick:** “She said going back is highly dangerous”

**Camille:** “I know... but i believe she will do the right thing”

**Camille:** “She isn’t dumb, i will have hope she will return to us”

**(Phone)- Nick:** “I see...”

**Camille:** “I have to make another call, i’ll see you tomorrow”

**Camille:** “Love you both”

**(Phone)- Dercee:** “See you tomorrow dear”

**(Phone)- Nick:** “Love you too Cam”

** *beep* **

**(Serious)- Camille:** “.....”

** *beep**beep**beep* **

** *riiiiiiii* **

** *riiiiiiii* **

**Voicemail:** “Heeelllooooo~ This is the phone of Nathan Vashione!”

**Voicemail:** “Unfortantly i am unable to get your call!”

  
  
**Voicemail:** “Please leave me a message and i’ll call you back soon~”

** *beep* **

**(Serious)- Camille:** “Nate? It’s Cam”

**(Serious)- Camille:** “What are you doing?”

**(Serious)- Camille:** “This plan you told me about, it’s absolutly crazy!”

**(Serious)- Camille:** “Please Nate... _i don’t wanna lose you_ ”

**(Serious)- Camille:** “Reckonsider the plan please!”

**(Serious)- Camille:** “Call me if you hear this”

** *beeep* **

**Camille:** “That idiot.... what are you doing?”

* * *

**Elsewhere**

** *Bim-bom-Biiiing* **

** “Chūi! Amerika e no furaito wa gēto 6 de hajimarimashita!”**

** “Attention! The flight to america has been opened at gate 6!” **

* * *

** \\_End Chapter 8_/ **


	9. Her Support, My Feelings...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s my job to Help Aiko, i must help i’m the only one who can”
> 
> “Aiko.... Hang in there!”
> 
> “.......”

** Chapter 9: Her Support, My Feelings... **

* * *

** —Thursday - 11:23 - October 24th— **

** Location: Vashione Residence, Livingroom **

**? Hours until Yakuzumi arrives... **

* * *

**  
(Aikozumi’s View) **

** (tick-tock-tick) **

......

My entire body is shaking...

I can’t think straightly,

Today’s the day...

** (tick-tock-tick) **

_ The ticking of the grand fatherclock... _

_ It’s making me more anxious _

_ Every tick... it makes it way closer... _

_ To her arrival... _

** (tick-tock-tick) **

**(Scared)- Aikozumi:** “hah... hah... hah...”

_..... _

_ This is getting to much for me... _

_ My breathing is getting heavier, _

_ It feels like i’m drowning... _

_ And like i’m about to faint... _

_...... _

_ It- i-it.... _

I suddenly feel an embrace around my body...

?!

I look behind me...

**(Scared)- Aikozumi:** “P-papa?!”

**(Tired)- Papa:** “It’s ok.... We are gonna be fine”

**(Scared)- Aikozumi:** “....I-i...”

**(Tired)- Papa:** “I love you Aiko”

**(Tired)- Papa:** “Please calm down...”

**(Scared)- Aikozumi:** “.....I-“

I break loose off papa’s embrace

And stand up,

**(Scared)- Aikozumi:** “I-i am sorry papa”

**(Tired)- Papa:** “....Aiko”

I take a look at Papa...

He looks tired, he hasnt sleept much...

Just like me

**(Scared)- Aikozumi:** “I-i..... i’m sorry!”

I run out the living room

And go upstairs, to my room

  
  


** *Bam* **

I slam the door shut behind me

Leaning agaisnt my door, i crumble down

And put my head in my knees

_ It’s not possible.... _

_ I can’t... do this... _

* * *

_ “I can’t go back” _

~~_ “Eh? Why not?” _ ~~

_ “I-.... am not welcome home...” _

~~_ “What! That’s just mean!” _ ~~

~~_ “Hmm..... well you want to stay with me for a bit?” _ ~~

* * *

_?! _

_ No... these memories... _

_ Why now... why now of all times?! _

_ A-argh... _

* * *

_** *shrrri* ** _

_~~ “Well? How do i look?” ~~ _

_ “.....” _

_~~ “Aiko-chan? Heeeello?” ~~ _

_ “A-ah! You look fantastic!” _

~~_ “Hehe~ aw you are making me blush!” _ ~~

_ “B-but you do look great!” _

~~_ “Hehe~hahah~” _ ~~

~~_ “Yeah i’ll buy this dress~” _ ~~

* * *

_ Memories of Suki-chan... _

_ They are overflowing in my mind, _

_ I can’t stop thinking you _

* * *

_~~ “Aiko-chaaan?” ~~ _

_ “!” _

~~_ “Ah geez did you get hurt again?” _ ~~

~~_ “Your cheek has a weird Red colour” _ ~~

_ “I... tripped my self....” _

~~_ “Aiko-chan you are so clumsy~” _ ~~

~~_ “Here i’ll help you” _ ~~

* * *

_ I remember.... _

_ She placed her hand on my cheek then... _

_ I wanted her to just kiss me right then and there... _

_ But... i was naive... _

_ Shouldn’t have had feelings for her... _

_ T-thats why.... _

* * *

_ “M-mama?!” _

**~~_ “It’s time my little princess” _ ~~ **

~~**_ “Time for you to become a real Fucua” _ ** ~~

~~**_ “Do you know what you have to do?” _ ** ~~

_ “I-i-i.....” _

~~**_ “Hold that knive steady” _ ** ~~

_ “N-no....” _

_ “I can’t!” _

* * *

_ I-i.... s-shouldn’t have asked... _

_ If only she wasnt my friend... _

_ None of this would have happened! _

.....

**_ I killed Suki-chan... _ **

**Aikozumi:** “......”

**( )- Aikozumi:** “I killed Suki-chan”

**( )- Aikozumi:** “I.... must have”

**( )- Aikozumi:** “I am... a murderer...”

......

* * *

_ “To become a part of our family...” _

_ “There is only one requirement” _

_ “ Kill the person you love the most” _

_ “Lay off the dead weight that is love” _

_ “Only then... you will become a Fucua” _

_ “Do you understand? Young Aikozumi?” _

_ “..........” _

_ “Say yes to grandpa princess~” _

~~_ — _ ~~

**( )- Aikozumi:** “ah.. ahahaha....”

**( )- Aikozumi:** “An... Fucua...?”

Tears flood my eyes...

**( )- Aikozumi:** “Ahah.. no!”

**( )- Aikozumi:** “This isnt right!”

**( )- Aikozumi:** “I am not like her!”

**( )- Aikozumi:** “I am.... not like mama...”

* * *

_ “Aiko?!” _

_ “Aiko how are your eyes?!” _

_ “........papa...?” _

_ “Aiko!” _

_ “Come, we are leaving!” _

_ “.........” _

_ “We are leaving the country” _

_ “......mama?” _

_ “She will not be with us” _

_ “Listen to me Aiko, for now only listen to my voice” _

_ “.........suki-chan?” _

_ “S-suki?” _

_ “Aiko, suki she... no i’ll tell you later” _

_ “Just hold on to my hand ok?!” _

_ “.......suki-chan....” _

* * *

.........

_ My entire body... its shaking _

......

_ I can’t...  _

......

_ I need to get out of here, _

_ Hide somewhere lay low  _

_ I can’t... i can’t  _

_ I have to go now! _

_ I don’t know when she will arrive! _

_ I can’t be a Fucua.... _

* * *

** (Aye’s View) **

** 11:34 **

.....

_ It’s time, _

_ Dad and Grandma are about to leave _

_ Then i’ll leave as well, _

_ Enough stalling... _

_...to be honest i’m a bit nervous _

_ But i have to do it! _

_ For Aiko, _

With a last breath in and out

I grab my phone and Jacket and head downstairs

As soon as i get downstairs i see Dad getting ready to head out

**Dad:** “Oh Aye!”

**Dad:** “How are you?”

**Aye:** “I’m good i know what i must do”

**Dad:** “Heh, i know”

He invites me for a hug

I go to him and hug him

He says it slowly in my ear;

**Dad:** “Stay safe.....please”

**(Confident)- Aye:** “Ofcourse i will”

He gives me a kiss on the forehead and lets me go

**Grandma:** “You better come back in one piece you hear?”

I turn around to Grandma, who just came out the living room

**Aye:** “I will promise!”

**Aye:** “I’ll be back”

Dad smiles at me, while grabdma smirks

I wave at them and then leave

......

The sky is turning dark

Perhaps... its gonna start raining soon...

I better hurry then

I grab my phone out my jacket

I begin texting in a group chat with the girls

* * *

** “The Girls” **

“Girls, i need your help” **:Aye**

**Impa:** “Aye whatsup?”

**Liebe:** “Yeah what is it?”

“Aiko is in trouble, i’m going towards her house” **:Aye**

**Impa:** “Oh no! What can we do?”

“I have a plan i want to-” **:Aye**

* * *

........

_ Wait... i need to do something first _

  
I type: “Actually i’ll tell you guys in a bit i need to do something first”

And put my phone away, and keep walking

I have to go somewhere first

I hope it’s open...

* * *

** 5 minutes later **

I turn the corner and see the shop,

There it is... i need to pick something up here

** “Vashione’s Fasion” **

The huge sign above the store says

It’s huge and noticable...

He really likes to stand out doesnt he?

I walk towards the store entrance and notice...

Hm? The door is open a bit,

....

Doesn’t seem to be broken into...

I slowly open the door of the store...

** *DING-ING* **

I jump! I forgot about the bell...

A-ah... i guess i can’t be sneaky now

**(Nervous)- Aye:** “H-hello?”

.......

The store lights are off...

It’s... not open is it?

I look further in the store... the area behind the store, i see lights on there

....Is someone upstairs?

I.... should leave but...

I need ‘It’

Slowly i walk towards the back door...

As soon as can place a hand on the push door...

A hand on the otherside grabs mine!

**(Shocked)- Aye:** “Gah!?”

The hand pulls me through the door and i get pinned against the wall

I close my eyes.....

Prepare myself for any pain..... but-

**???:** “....Aye?”

That voice....

I open my eyes!

**(Shocked)- Aye:** “M-michelle?!”

**Michelle:** “What are you doing here?!”

**Michelle:** “I thought you’d be picking up Camille!”

**(Pain)- Aye:** “ow! I can explain just let go of me!”

She quickly lets go of my me and steps back

_ D-damn... she had me hold quite firmly... _

_ She must be very strong... _

**(Strict)- Michelle:** “Why are you here Aye”

**Aye:** “I..... wanted to help Aiko...”

**Michelle:** “!”

**Michelle:** “You know it’s dangerous to go there”

**Michelle:** “Yakuzumi is gonna come, she won’t be alone”

**Michelle:** “She will have guards”

**Aye:** “....I-i know that, i’m not dumb”

**Aye:** “But... i can’t just sit by and do nothing about it!”

**Michelle:** “But you two aren’t... lovers anymore no?”

**Aye:** “.....Yeah but... i still care about her”

**Aye:** “I won’t let her be taken”

**Michelle:** “Aiko she... isn’t doing that good”

**Michelle:** “She seems to be suffering alot”

**Aye:** “!”

**Aye:** “I-.... well that’s why i’m here”

**Aye:** “I need to pick something up”

**Aye:** “Something that will remember”

**Aye:** “But i thought you’d be at Nathan’s villa!”

**Michelle:** “I had to pick something up here”

**Michelle:** “....It’s is for a plan”

**Aye:** “Eh?”

**Michelle:** “I can’t tell you but trust me”

**Michelle:** “Nothing will happen to Aikozumi, Akira or.... Nathan”

**Aye:** “....”

**Aye:** “I need to get ‘it’ it should be upstairs”

**Michelle:** “Fine but be fast i need to leave now”

**Aye:** “R-right”

She lets me past and i go upstairs to the lounge room...

I open the door, it’s still pretty cold up here...

I look around the room and.... -Ah!

There it is!

I walk towards the.... kotatsu

And pick it up...

_ This is it... _

_**The Paper swan**... that i made... _

_ She keept it for some reason _

_ It’s so horrible tho... it’s all folded wrong _

_ And yet... it hasn’t been throwen away at all... _

_ This will help... _

_ I turn to leave but... before i do, i look one time at the kotatsu... _

_ The time we spend here... that fateful day, it was even the day we met... _

* * *

** Flashback **

** (Flashback)- Aye: ** “So.... like this?”

** (Flashback)- Aikozumi: ** “No, the other way!”

** (Flashback)- Aye: ** “Oh! Argh!”

** (Flashback)- Aikozumi: ** “Hehe~ You’re almost there!”

** (Flashback)- Aikozumi: ** “There, now fold the Head part to the Left”

_ I struggle a bit, but eventally.... _

__

_ A Decent looking swan comes to see... _

__

_ It’s a bit Crumbled and Not even but... it’s a swan allright... _

** (Flashback)- Aikozumi: ** ‘You did it!’

** (Flashback)- Aye: ** ‘I did it?.....Yeah! I really did it!’

We are Both pretty excited, that i managed it on my first try!

* * *

_ Heh.... _

_ Those were the good times... _

_ All before the ‘Love scandel’ mess happened _

_.... _

_ I wish for those moments back... _

_ I miss them dearly _

_ Aiko... i hope your okay _

_ I’m coming! _

* * *

** (Aikozumi’s View) **

** ? Hours until Yakuzumi arrives **

~~ ‘I killed Suki-chan’ ~~

.......

_ It never stops... _

_ The chanting... it just keeps going _

_ Ah...ahaha.... _

~~ ‘I killed Suki-chan’ ~~

_.... _

_ Where... am i? _

I look up from the ground

And look around me...

I see some peolpe look at me conserning...

_....i... don’t care anymore _

_...i don’t care about anything anymore _

~~ ‘I killed Suki-chan’ ~~

_ It seems.... like i’ve stumbled in the city... ahah... _

.....

_ ‘I killed Suki-chan’ _

_ ‘I am a murderer’ _

_ ‘She hates me, i deserve this’ _

_ ‘I am....’ _

_** ‘Aikozumi Fucua’ ** _

......

_ Ah- _

_ My head! _

_ It hurts so much... _

_........ _

_ “Ai-“ _

_.....? _

“Aiko....”

_...that voice... _

_ I... must be inmaging it... _

_ It... can’t be her _

**???:** “Aiko!”

....?!

_ But... _

_ I look up...! _

_ It is... it’s her... _

_ Aye-chan.... _

.....

We stare at each other...

She looks shocked to see me

_....Why is she.... here? _

We continue to look at each other

....

Until,

**Aye:** “Aiko...”

**( )- Aikozumi:** “Aye-chan...?”

**Aye:** “What are you doing here?”

**Aye:** “You look.... You look awful Aiko what happened?”

**( )- Aikozumi:** “........”

I walk backwards

_......I- _

**Aye:** “Aiko....?”

**Aye:** “It’s alright...”

~~ ‘I killed... Aye-chan’ ~~

!!!

**( )- Aikozumi:** “Aye-chan.... g-get away from me...”

**Aye:** “.....”

She takes a few steps forward

_......a-ah...  _

**( )- Aikozumi:** “Aye-chan, i am warning you!”

** ( )- Aikozumi:  ** “You will get hurt if you come close to me!”

**( )- Aikozumi:** “I will.... i can hurt you...”

**Aye:** “.....”

~~ ‘What can she d-“ ~~

She makes another step forwards

~~ ‘?!’ ~~

**( )- Aikozumi:** “Stop.... Aye-chan!”

**( )- Aikozumi:** “Go back to Camille-sama...”

**( )- Aikozumi:** “Your gonna be a onee-chan, a big sister...”

**( )- Aikozumi:** “Why?! Why waste your time on me?!”

**Aye:** “Because Aiko.... i still love you”

**( )- Aikozumi:** “You can’t! You know what will happen!”

**Aye:** “There is a chance i’ll die?”

**Aye:** “....I’ll take that risk”

**( )- Aikozumi:** “...... Kono baka!”

\\_(You idiot!)

**( )- Aikozumi:** “Y-you... can’t!”

I take more steps back

_ ‘She can’t.... she will die!’ _

_~~ ‘Run Aikozumi Fucua’ ~~ _

I take many steps back

**Aye:** “Aiko....

**Aye:** “Aiko please....”

**( )- Aikozumi:** “.....You... can’t...”

I turn around and attempt to start running

But...

**Aye:** “Aiko!”

?!

She grabbed my palm

_...... _

_ ‘.......’ _

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “........”

**(Detirmined)- Aye:** “Don’t run away from me”

**Aye:** “Please... just listen me out!”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “.......”

I turn my head to hear...

?

She is holding something...

_...... _

_ ‘........’ _

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “Aye-chan.... that is....”

**Aye:** “Ah this?”

She lets go of my hand and shows me

This swan...

This one she made....

.........

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “......Aye-chan...?”

**Aye:** “Aiko, i love you”

**Aye:** “Please, you are not yourself”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “I.... am myself...”

**Aye:** “...Aiko?”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “You won’t understand Aye-chan.... This is me”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “This is the person they want me to be!”

**Aye:** “Who is they?!”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “My family... they need me to carry their lagecy...”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “They want me... to become Aikozumi Fucua”

**Aye:** “....But you don’t have to be”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “Yes i do! That’s the reason she is coming!”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “Mama... she is here to claim her future...”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “She needs me... and i don’t have a choice”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “I’d rather be dead than go back to her!”

**(Shocked)- Aye:** “Aiko! D-don’t say that!”

**Aye:** “I... i can protect you”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “No... you can’t... you will be killed Aye”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “I-i’ll... have to kill you...”

**(Shocked)- Aye:** “Aiko?.... what do you mean?!”

_ “Drive her away” _

~~_ ‘Kill her... you must’ _ ~~

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “Aye-chan.... i’m the one who killed Suki-chan...”

**(Disbelieve)- Aye:** “H-huh?”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “.....ahaha... i guess now you know”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “You were dating a murderer Aye-chan...”

.....

I take steps backwards

‘Kill her!’

**( ? )- Aye:** “......”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “The voices...”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “The voices in my head, they keep telling me...”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “‘Kill her...’ ‘kill her...’ over and over...”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “‘I killed Suki-chan’ ‘Become a Fucua’”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “They won’t stop!”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “Now wouldn’t you believe me when i say....”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “You will die Aye-chan...”

**Aye:** “........heh”

.......?

~~_ ‘Kill...... her?’ _ ~~

**(Sweet)- Aye:** “I understand Aiko”

She quickly moves towards me

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “Aye don’t!”

My hands tremble...

As she approches me

And.... hugs me...

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “.........”

**(Sweet)- Aye:** “I couldn’t imagine it, you? Being a killer?”

**(Sweet)- Aye:** “That’s impossible”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “......But i!”

**Aye:** “You want to prove me wrong?”

**Aye:** “Then do it....... kill me”

.......

~~ ‘Kill... Kill... Kill... Kill... kill her my princess’ ~~

_ “You mustn’t... Aiko-chan” _

I raise my hands...

Tend to aim for... the neck...

.........

She keeps hugging...

.....my hands slowly reach towards the back of her-

* * *

_**(Flashback)- Aye: ** “ Aiko... i like you... ” _

* * *

_ H-huh? _

* * *

_**(Flashback)- Aye:** “I Love you!”_

__

_**(Flashback)- Aikozumi:** “H-huh?! Wait like ‘Love-Love’?!”_

__

_**(Flashback)- Aye: **“Yeah... Dumbie!”_

* * *

_**(Flashback)- Aikozumi:** “Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu”_

_ \\_(I am in love with you) _

_**(Flashback)- Aye: **“Huh? Japanese?!”_

__

_**(Flashback)- Aikozumi:** “Sorry.. when i get exicted i start speaking japanese again”_

__

_**(Flashback)- Aikozumi:** “What i said was... ‘I love you’”_

* * *

......

_ N-no... why am i... _

* * *

_**(Flashback)- Aye:** “Would you like to be my Girlfriend?”_

_**(Flashback)- Aikozumi: ** ‘Yes i would love to!’_

* * *

_**(Flashback)- Aikozumi:** “I made this.... my  Confession Letter”_

__

_**(Flashback)- Aye:** “Y-your what?”_

_**(Flashback)- Aikozumi: **“I wanted it be a something meaningfull...”_

__

_**(Flashback)- Aikozumi: **“So i wrote it on thst paper then folded it”_

* * *

_ The swan.... _

_ The memories... _

_ But!- _

* * *

_**(Flashback)- Aikozumi:** “I love you, Aye-chan”_

__

_**(Flashback)- Aye:** “Yeah... i know”_

* * *

_**(Flashback)- Aye:** “I want to get to know you better Aiko”_

__

_**(Flashback)- Aye:** “I want to know what you like and what you did in japan, so i can help you seddle in”_

__

_**(Flashback)- Aikozumi:** “........Are you really willing to sit though all that?”_

__

_**(Flashback)- Aye:** “Ofcourse! if we’re gonna take this slow, i atleast want to know everything about you”_

* * *

_...... _

_ Aye-chan....! _

~~_ ‘......No!’ _ ~~

_ “Go be with her Aiko-chan” _

.....

_ Is it really okay? _

_ Do i... really deserve this? _

.......

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “I don’t... deserve this....”

**Aye:** “Ofcourse you do Aiko”

**Aye:** “You are the love of my life...”

**Aye:** “I’ll never abandon you, Never agian”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “I-i...”

**Aye:** “You remember don’t you?”

**Aye:** “All the things we did together”

**(Happy)- Aye:** “Being with you... able to spend time with you, though the good and bad...”

**(Happy)- Aye:** “Those days have been the best days of my life”

**Aye:** “I need you Aiko... as much as you need me”

........

~~_ ‘No! You must get rid of your emotions!’ _ ~~

_ “Hug her back Aiko-chan” _

....

** *sniff* **

I lower my hands and hug her...

**(Sad)- Aikozumi:** “I’m sorry Aye-chan!”

**(Sad)- Aikozumi:** “I’m sorry... so, so sorry...”

**(Happy)- Aye:** “.......I love you Aiko”

**(Sad)- Aikozumi: *sniff*** “M-me too!”

I cry and sniff further...

_ This feeling... _

_ Love... _

_ It feels like... i’ve been reborn _

_ And it’s all because of her... _

_...... _

_ I-i.... do love her... _

_ I love her so very much! _

* * *

** Elsewhere **

** International American Airlines **

** *rhhhhhhiiiii* **

** *beep*  **

**Phone:** “Nick?” 

**Nick:** “I’m here Cam! At which gate are you?”

**(Phone)- Camille:** “Gate 16...”

**Nick:** “Alright i’ll be-“

** *bam* **

**Nick:** “Ah!-“

**???:** “Hmph!”

**Nick:** “Ah i’m sorry!”

**???:** “......Watch were your going...”

**Nick:** “R-right! Sorry!”

** *Rrrrrhrrr* **

**(Phone)- Camille:** “Nick? What happened?”

**Nick:** “Sorry! I accididently bummed into a _J_ _apanese_ lady”

**(Phone)- Camille:** “.....Just get here fast”

**Nick:** “Right!”

* * *

** (Aye’s View) **

**Aye:** “So.... what are you gonna do?”

**Aikozumi:** “......”

**Aye:** “You weren’t gonna run away are you?”

**Aikozumi:** “I couldn’t handle it... So yeah... i ran away...”

**Aye:** “But you can’t do that Aiko!”

**Aye:** “Do you really want to leave your dad and Nathan behind?”

**Aye:** “You can’t do that!”

**Aikozumi:** “....Do you want me to go back?”

**Aikozumi:** “I..... can’t do that...”

I look at her...

I grabs her hands and smile

**Aye:** “You’re not alone Aiko, i’ll be with you”

**Aye:** “I’ll always be with you! Weither in spirit or person”

**Aye:** “I refuse to die now... i have to much to life for”

**(Depressing)- Aikozumi:** “....Says the one who was asking to kill her....”

**Aye:** “....Well that’s because i knew you wouldn’t do it”

**Aye:** “This makes it clear to me Aiko...”

**Aye:** “You would never kill anyone”

**Aikozumi:** “But... Suki-chan...”

**Aye:** “Aiko... i believe its time to tell me now”

**Aye:** “Please tell me everything”

_ She looks hessitant... _

_ But... _

**Aikozumi:** “Okay... just please...”

**Aikozumi:** “Promise me you won’t freak out...”

**Aye:** “....I won’t, promise”

**Aye:** “Tell me on the way there”

**Aikozumi:** “....on the way.... where?”

**Aye:** “To your home...”

**(Hesitant)- Aikozumi:** “But i...”

**Aye:** “You can’t leave them behind like that”

**(Hesitant)- Aikozumi:** “....”

**Aye:** “....Aiko...”

**Aikozumi:** “....Let’s go back...”

I smile and we start walking towards her home

_ She is hesitant... talking about her past again, _

_ But i’ll not change my mind... _

_ I’ll stay here to help her _

**Aye:** “Please tell me Aiko”

**Aikozumi:** “.......Fine”

**Aikozumi:** “I’ve never told you... about my family have i...?”

**Aye:** “No”

**Aikozumi:** “....My family... the Fucua family...”

**(Hesitant)- Aikozumi:** “Back in japan... they were...”

**Aikozumi:** “.....A crime family..”

**Aye:** “H-huh?”

**Aikozumi:** “Do you know the term ‘ _Yakuza_ ’?”

**Aye:** “Eh? I think so.. i’ve read that somewhere in a Manga before”

**Aye:** “You mean those are real things?!”

**Aikozumi:** “In japan they are rare... but they do exist”

**Aikozumi:** “The ‘Fucua Family’... my mother’s family”

**Aikozumi:** “Was the biggest family...”

**Aikozumi:** “Currently the Leader... is my grandpa, Kage Fucua”

**Aikozumi:** “Soon they will require a new leader...”

**Aye:** “So they want you?! Why not your mother?!”

**Aikozumi:** “My mama.... can’t anymore...”

**Aikozumi:** “She failed ‘the test’”

**Aye:** “What is that?”

**Aikozumi:** “...To become a Fucua... you had to do something...”

**Aikozumi:** “Something unforgivable...”

**Aye:** “......”

**Aikozumi:** “You are ordered to.... kill your most beloved...”

**Aye:** “Kill?....”

**Aikozumi:** “it had to be with this knive...”

**Aikozumi:** “A special cerimonial knive.....”

She pauses to look at her right hand

_.....Guess she... held it before _

**Aikozumi:** “But... my mom failed... i don’t know why however”

**Aye:** “So..... what?”

**Aikozumi:** “She had no claim to the role then... so she can never be chairman”

**Aye:** “Then she is gonna force you to kill someone?”

**Aikozumi:** “........”

**Aye:** “Aiko... what happened to Suki... really your fault?”

**(Sad)- Aikozumi:** “....”

**Aye:** “Before me... you loved her right?”

**(Sad)- Aikozumi:** “I did... but we were never were lovers...”

**(Sad)- Aikozumi:** “She died.... because i was to close with her...”

**Aye:** “.....”

**(Sad)- Aikozumi:** “She died... infront of me...”

**(Sad)- Aikozumi:** “Her blood was on my hands”

**Aye:** “So thats why?”

**Aye:** “That’s why you broke up with me?”

**Aikozumi:** “I was... trying protect you Aye-chan”

**Aikozumi:** “My mom wants me to come back... so i could become the leader”

**Aikozumi:** “If she knew... i was dating someone”

**Aikozumi:** “She’d want me to kill you Aye-chan”

**Aye:** “!”

**Aye:** “.....So like... Suki?”

**Aye:** “Is that what you meant with ‘You’ll become like Suki-chan’?”

**Aikozumi:** “....yes”

**Aikozumi:** “.........Aye-chan?”

**Aye:** “Yeah?”

**Aikozumi:** “Tell me... is this really what you want?”

**Aye:** “!”

**(Confused)- Aye:** “What are you talking about?”

**Aikozumi:** “Is this really... what you want?”

**Aikozumi:** “Do you really want to risk everything? Just for me?”

**Aye:** “.....I want to show... that i’m brave enough”

**Aye:** “I want to be the one you can rely on Aiko”

**Aikozumi:** “........”

**Aye:** “So i.... have to do this”

_....... _

_ I’m...... sure i want this _

_ I choose her... over my Mom _

_ I must be here _

_ My love for her... _

_ It must come through...! _

**(Unsertain)- Aikozumi:** “Aye-chan....”

**Aye:** “I’m fine!”

**Aye:** “...I’d be lying if i said that i wasn’t scared but...”

**Aye:** “I need to do this! For you and for our Future!”

**Aikozumi:** “...Future?”

**Aye:** “...I want my future to be with you Aiko”

**Aye:** “I want to life my live beside you”

**Aye:** “And i want that future to be ours to deside!”

**Aikozumi:** “.......”

**Aye:** “You don’t want your live to be controlled by your mother”

**Aye:** “So instead i’ll save you”

**Aye:** “Only then the future will be open for you and hopefully... us”

**Aikozumi:** “......”

**Aye:** “I hope that’s... acceptable”

**Aikozumi:** “Aye-chan...”

**Aye:** “Yeah?”

She looks forward...

Ah we are already at Nathan’s home

She lets go of my hand and pulls a... remote out her pocket?

Then she presses a button on that remote and the front gate opens,

**Aikozumi:** “I took this from Michelle-san, it’s automatic”

**Aye:** “I see...”

I attempt to go through the gate but...

Aiko goes and stands infront of me 

**Aikozumi:** “Aye-chan...”

**Aye:** “Y-yes?”

**Aikozumi:** “Were you... being serious about having your future with me...?”

**(Certain)- Aye:** “Ofcourse i was”

Aiko looks down towards the ground...

Then goes to me and hugs me

Putting her head on my shoulder

**Aye:** “Aiko...?”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “Thank you... Aye-chan”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “And Sorry for this...”

**(Confused)- Aye:** “What are you-?”

Before i can say anything...

Aiko stops hugging me and moves her head up

She looks me in the eyes and moves...

And **Kisses** me

**(Shocked)- Aye:** “!!!”

_ She is kissing me?! _

_ She is..... really... kissing me! _

Before i can prosess what is happening...

She disconnects our lips and Pushes me

**(Shocked)- Aye:** “Wha-?!”

I fall backwards!

On my butt...

_ Ow! _

_ What is she- _

**(Shocked)- Aye:** “Huh?!”

**Aikozumi:** “....”

The gate is closing!

Before i can stand up it’s closed completly

_ Aiko! _

I stand up and go against the gate

**(Suprised)- Aye:** “Aiko! Open the gate!”

**Aikozumi:** “I’m sorry Aye-chan... i can’t do that...”

**(Suprised)- Aye:** “What are you doing?!”

**(Suprised)- Aye:** “I can’t help you like this!”

**Aikozumi:** “That’s the point”

**Aye:** “W-what?!”

**Aikozumi:** “You promised our future right?!”

**Aikozumi:** “But you can’t do that if your dead!”

**Aye:** “Aiko i-“

**Aye:** “What are you saying Aiko!? W-why... did you kiss me?”

**Aikozumi:** “I love you Aye-chan... i really do!”

**Aikozumi:** “I gave my kirst kiss to you to prove that!”

**Aikozumi:** “If you really want to share your future with me...”

**Aikozumi:** “You can’t die here!”

**Aye:** “B-but... i wasn’t gonna die!”

**Aikozumi:** “But who can garentee that? My mom desides your fate”

** Aikozumi:  ** “She would make me kill you... i just know it”

**Aikozumi:** “I can’t risk your life Aye-chan!”

**Aye:** “But... i can! I-i’m willing to risk it!”

**Aikozumi:** “No, you can’t... you have to much to live for Aye-chan!”

**Aikozumi:** “Your Mom, your Sibling and now... me”

**Aikozumi:** “I can’t allow you to enter here...”

**Aye:** “But... can you handle this yourself?”

**Aye:** “You were just Breaking down a few minutes ago without me!”

**Aye:** “Without me don’t you think you’ll break again, especially if you see her again!?”

**Aikozumi:** “......”

**Aye:** “You might not wanna lose me... but the same is for me!”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “If you go back to japan... i don’t think i could handle it...”

I grip the gate...

  
  


**Aikozumi:** “Aye-chan look at me”

**(Sad)- Aye:** “......?”

She has a detirmened look in her eyes...

She apporoches me and grabs my hands

**Aikozumi:** “You already saved me Aye-chan”

**Aikozumi:** “You saved me from a dark place... you are the reason i am doing this!”

**Aikozumi:** “You convinced me to be brave Aye-chan”

**Aikozumi:** “So... it’s my turn to safe your life!”

**Aye:** “....Aiko I-“

**Aikozumi:** “I promise you!”

**Aikozumi:** “I won’t leave you... i will do anything in my power”

**Aikozumi:** “Everything... so i can return to you”

**Aye:** “......Promise?”

**Aikozumi:** “Absolutly...”

**Aye:** “.....Aiko?”

**Aikozumi:** “?”

**Aye:** “Can you.... kiss me again?”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “!”

She has a blush on her face and looks away for a bit

But then looks back and gives in

Through the gate.... we kiss again...

It lasted a way longer than the first

After about a few seconds she quickly looses...

Her face is really red,

**(Embarrased)- Aikozumi:** “I-i can’t believe i did it so easily earlier...”

**(Blushing)- Aye:** “You’re so cute Aiko~”

**(Embarrased)- Aikozumi:** “P-please stop!”

**Aye:** “Hehehe~”

**Aye:** “....Aiko? Please stay safe”

**Aikozumi:** “....I will!”

**Aikozumi:** “Please... return home to Camille-sama...”

**Aikozumi:** “Wait until... i return to you!”

**Aye:** “!.....”

**Aye:** “...Okay i will”

I continue to hold her hand for a while....

Then after a while... i reluctantly let go of her

**Aye:** “Please... don’t give in to your mom!”

**Aikozumi:** “...I won’t”

I... take a few steps backwards

And then turn around and start running back..

.......

_ Aiko please stay safe _

I go to the sidewalk,

_ Am i..... really gonna do nothing else but run away? _

_..... _

_ No i can’t allow this! _

I grab my phone

...i type something to ‘The Girls’

“Girls, change of plans”

Before i can send it i notice something...

In the distance two Vans...

.....?

They come closer i am able to see the front seats,

!!!

_ The lady in the front of the first car... i’ve seen her before... _

_ Aiko’s picture.... _

_ Oh no... it’s her... _

_** Yakuzumi Fucua... ** _

I quickly hide my face and continue walking

_ I can’t warn them that she is coming!...._

_ Dammit! _

_ No more going back, this plan has to work! _

I delete the message and instead do a group call

_ It has to work... _

_ I must help her! _

* * *

** Elsewhere **

** Yakuzumi arrives... **

**Chairman:** “Miss.Yakuzumi, the scouts are arrived at the extract point”

**Chairman:** “They will be waiting for us at the airplane”

**Chairman:** “For when we arrive with the girl...”

**Yakuzumi:** “Good...”

**Yakuzumi:** “Do your Troops know the plan...”

**Chairman:** “Yes lady Yakuzumi, they know it”

**Yakuzumi:** “How much longer...”

**Chairman:** “Less than one minute”

**Yakuzumi:** “....get the equipment ready”

**(Evil)- Yakuzumi:** “Pfufufu~”

* * *

** Aikozumi’s View **

** *creeeee* **

** *bam* **

.....

**Aikozumi:** “Hello?”

**(Scared)- Papa:** “A-aiko?!”

He charges at me and hugs me

**(Scared)- Papa:** “Are you okay?!”

**(Scared)- Papa:** “Yakuzumi.... my spotter has spotted two vans heading towards the house!”

**Aikozumi:** “I’m fine Papa... please calm”

**Papa:** “......”

**Papa:** “R-right.....”

.....

I hug papa harder...

**(Detirmened)- Aikozumi:** “We have to face her Papa...”

**Papa:** “Aiko? What happened?”

**Aikozumi:** “I talked with Aye-chan, she gave me the motivation i needed...”

**Aikozumi:** “I have to face my fears...”

_ I must... _

A beep goes off from Papa’s Pocket

**Papa:** “....The gate opened”

**Aikozumi:** “How?”

**Papa:** “Seems it was opened automaticly...”

**Aikozumi:** “.......”

**Aikozumi:** “Where is Nathan?”

**Papa:** “He is hiding in his Workshop”

**Papa:** “Seems like Michelle slipped away somewhere”

**Papa:** “It’s.... up to us”

......

** *Ding-Dong* **

**(Startled)- Aikozumi:** “!”

**Aikozumi:** “I guess.... it’s time”

**Papa:** “.....”

I go towards the door...

I breath in and out

And slowly open it...

........

On the other side... it’s her..

She looks at me and gives a gentle smile...   
  


**(Evil)- Mama:** “Hello there my princess~”

** \\-\End Chapter/-/ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey yo chapter after new years!
> 
> Have a happy 2021 everyone!
> 
> The next chapter is gonna be the Finale and Climax  
> With the last two gonna be “Special” chapters
> 
> Thank you for reading this far  
> I’ll be working on Chapter 10 soon!


	10. My Hopes for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right here, infront of me is the person who made my life misable
> 
> The person who abused me and forced me to be straight...
> 
> Now... i have to face her again, my Mama...

** Chapter 10: My Hopes for the Future **

** —Thursday - 16:00 - October 24th— **

** Location: Fashione Residence **

_........ _

_ Mama.... _

_ As soon as i saw her... _

_ All the memories came flooding back _

_ The times she hit me, yelled at me... _

_ All the times i had to endure her Abuse... _

_..... _

_ I can’t back down! I promised her... _

_ That i’ll Stay here... no way i can become the Oyabun... _

_\\_(Grand master)_

**(Evil)- Mama:** “My Little Princess~ How are you?”

  
Her English... it’s flawless...

Her tone is ‘sweet’ but i see through it... 

I see the evil through her eyes

**Aikozumi:** “.....”

**(Annoyed)- Mama:** “Hmph, aren’t you happy to see me?”

**Mama:** “It has been a long time since i’ve seen you!”

**Aikozumi:** “......No”

**Mama:** “.......”

**Mama:** “I guess there was no option for a peaceful taking...”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “Good”

A evil smirk appeers on her face

And she raises her arm and snaps her fingers

** *Klik* **

She steps backwards and...

A swarm of guys storm the house...

**Aikozumi:** “N-nah?!”

They go past me while bumbing into me

Before my balance gives up on me...

She grabs me...

A study grip... it hurts just as much like it used to

**(Evil)- Mama:** “Let’s have a little chat shall we?~”

She holds me tight,

Even when i tried to free myself

She walks in the house with me in tow...

I look back and...

See Papa surrounded by those guys...

And pointing their guns at him

......

**Papa:** “......Why are you here”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “You know exactly why i am here”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “I want my daughter back~”

**Papa:** “So you do it by force? Have you no idea how risky this is?!”

**Mama:** “Hmph, it doesn’t mather, i always get what i want”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “Today will be no different”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “Now let’s have a little chat shall we~”

She waves her hand and one of those guys pushes papa towards the living room

**(Japanese)- Gunman:** “Iku!”

\\_(Go!)

**Papa:** “....Fine”

He and the group of gunmen follow him into the living room

And she drags me with her 

In the living room the gunman forces Papa to sit on the couch

Mama goes on the other couch and forces me to sit next to her

**Papa:** “....What are you gonna do...?”

**Papa:** “You gonna kill me?”

**Mama:** “Pfufu~ I wish i could”

**Mama:** “But our rules say i can’t kill you...”

**Papa:** “.....”

**Mama:** “Say, this is a good house~”

**Mama:** “I guess Fashione is really rich”

**Papa:** “H-how do you know about-“

**Mama:** “Oh please, you think i wasn’t aware of you running away with her?”

**Mama:** “Did you forget that we can do everything we want in Osaka?”

**Mama:** “Doesn’t that sound great my princess?”

**Mama:** “You’ll have full control over an entire city!”

**(Doubt)- Papa:** “That must be a great overexateration...”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “Oh?~ is it now?”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “You remember my papa Kage, don’t you Akira?”

**Papa:** “....Ofcourse... how could i forget....”

**Mama:** “He has a lot of ‘dirt’ on so many people~”

**Mama:** “Police comissioners, Hospital Higher ups, Politics, even the Vice Mayor~”

**Papa:** “T-that’s...”

**Mama:** “There is so many people we have wrapped around our fingers”

**Mama:** “Doesn’t controlling your home city sound fun Princess?”

**Aikozumi:** “........”

**Papa:** “Enough!”

Papa spoke up, before i could awnser

**Papa:** “You can’t force her back to japan!”

**Papa:** “Can’t you see she doesn’t want that life!?”

**Mama:** “It doesn’t mather what she wants”

**Mama:** “She is a Fucua, it’s her duty”

**Papa:** “Then i’ll refuse that duty for her!”

**Papa:** “Do you really think she is gonna act the way you want after all you done to her?!”

**Mama:** “Ofcourse, she just needs a little ‘Push’”

**Papa:** “She won’t give in that quickly!”

**Papa:** “Won’t you Aiko?!”

**Aikozumi:** “N-no... no i won’t”

**Mama:** “.....Hmph”

**Mama:** “Then i’ll have no choice”

**Mama:** “Chairman, Plan B”

**Chairman:** “Y-yes Lady Yakuzumi”

**(Japanese)- Chairman:** “koibito iori shi...”

\\_(Search for the Lover...)

The many gunmen around us go and split up

Papa stands up and says quickly;

**(Nervous)- Papa:** “W-what?!”

**Papa:** “You can’t!”

**(Smug)- Mama:** “Aaaw~ Are you afraid we will find your Escapee?”

**Papa:** “....How did you know about Nathan?!”

**Mama:** “We have people at the Airport with access to the cameras, Passport infomation and much more~”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “So Nathan Vashione and Michelle Tsyssa hm?~”

**Aikozumi:** “!”

**Papa:** “I-“

**(Evil)- Mama:** “Both of these two will be found~ And punished for interferring with her destiny”

**Papa:** “You can’t kill them!”

**Mama:** “You may have gratitude for those two, but i have no problem killing them”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “But~ I won’t be killing them meself”

**(Nervous)- Papa:** “Y-your just gonna let your men kill them?!”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “Pufufu~ Not exactly”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “Everything will be revealed when those two are captured”

**(Nervous)- Papa:** “......”

**Mama:** “You know Akira, you have always been a thorn in my side”

**Papa:** “.....”

**Papa:** “I couldn’t you have your way..”

**Papa:** “I married you because i had to... my parents forced me...”

**Mama:** “Pfufu~”

**Papa:** “....What?”

**Mama:** “You still believe everything your parents say?”

**(Nervous)- Papa:** “...What do you mean?”

**Mama:** “You wanna know the real reason your parents forced you to marry me?”

**(Nervous)- Papa:** “.......”

**Mama:** “You think it was your Family’s Transitions? Hell no”

**Mama:** “I knew you had kissed someone before me”

**Mama:** “The real reason, is that we had planned this~”

**(Nervous)- Papa:** “....No way...”

**(Nervous)- Papa:** “You... threatened my family... to force me to marry you?!”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “Pfufufu~”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “Your little Detective role would have helped us amazingly~”

**Mama:** “Unfortantly you were the oppiside of what we wanted”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “You are Useless Akira”

I see the pain in Papa’s eyes...

He looks down at the floor,

**Aikozumi:** “Papa....”

**Mama:** “Do you see Princess?”

**Mama:** “Akira is way to Unstable to take care of you~”

**Mama:** “Come back with me”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “After we take care of your little ‘Phase’ we will rule Osaka together”

**Aikozumi:** “I-!”

**Aikozumi:** “No!”

I stand up-

I can’t give in!

**Aikozumi:** “I don’t want that life!”

**Aikozumi:** “I want my life to be free!”

**Aikozumi:** “You can’t make me!”

.......

She also stands up...

And faces me

Her hand-

** *SLAP* **

**(Pain)- Aikozumi:** “Ah!”

She.... slapped me

This familiar pain on my face...

**(Mad)- Mama:** “You will listen to me!”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “You are a Fucua and always will be!”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “Your Future is being the next Oyabun”

**(Pain)- Aikozumi:** “.......”

**Papa:** “Stop it!”

**Mama:** “Stay out of it! Chairman”

That chairman points his gun to papa,

I put my hand on my cheek...

_ “Don’t give in to her” _

....I clench my hand into a fist

**(Detirmened)- Aikozumi:** “Then i refuse that Future!”

**(Detirmened)- Aikozumi:** “It doesn’t mather how much you hurt me”

**(Detirmened)- Aikozumi:** “I am done hiding away!”

**Mama:** “Tsk! You can’t be serious”

**Mama:** “Stay the weak child you always were!”

** *SLAP* **

**(Pain)- Aikozumi:** “Ah-“

She grabs my hair and pulls it 

**(Pain)- Aikozumi:** “S-stop!”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “You will behave yourself Aikozumi”

**Mama:** “I will break you...”

** *Tssssk* **

A random sound comes from somewhere...

While still holding his gun the Chairman pulls out a walkie-talkie

**Chairman: *beep*** “Hai? soreha kade suka?”

\\_(“Yes? What is it?”

**(Walkie-talkie)- Gunman:** “mi tsu ke mashi ta!”  
\\_(“Sir, We found one!”

**(Walkie-talkie)- Gunman:** “Rokku sa reta doa no ushiro ni kikoeru!”

\\_(“Behind a locked door we hear one!”

**Chairman:** “tsure de se!”

\\_(Get them out!)

** *beep* **

Mama pulls my hair up and forced me to look in her eyes

.....She gives me a smile,

An evil smile...

**(Evil)- Mama:** “Seems like it’s almost time~”

**(Detirmened)- Aikozumi:** “.......”

Mama lets go of me and pushes me back,

I land next to papa on the couch

**(Worried)- Papa:** “A-aiko!”

**Mama:** “Pfufufu~”

**Mama:** “You will no longer intervere Akira”

**Mama:** “When those two are captured... you will not stop us”

**Papa:** “.....Nathan...”

**Mama:** “I will never understand people like you”

**Mama:** “How can you love other peolpe the same gender as you?”

**Papa:** “!”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “It isn’t normal, this is just a fake phase you don’t really love Vashione do you?”

**(Mad)- Papa:** “Yes i do!”

**(Mad)- Papa:** “Not just because he saved me!”

**(Mad)- Papa:** “I love him because he showed me kindness”

**(Mad)- Papa:** “Real, geninue kindness... with no other intention”

**(Mad)- Papa:** “He wanted to help me because he wanted too!”

**(Mad)- Papa:** “Not because he’d get anything out of it...”

**Mama:** “Hmph, bullshit”

**Mama:** “No one is truly in ‘love’”

**(Detirmened)- Papa:** “That is not true! I’ve seen it myself”

**(Detirmened)- Papa:** “People who like the same gender exist and they live among us!”

**(Detirmened)- Papa:** “They like us feel love as well! I love Nathan”

**(Detirmened)- Papa:** “......I am gay and i am proud of it!”

**Papa:** “And so is Aiko... there is no changing that!”

**Aikozumi:** “Papa.....”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “Hmph!”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “Seems like your more useless than i thought!”

**(Japanese)- Mama:** “sore ra o kakomu”

\\_(Surround them)

Suddenly 3 guys come and stand behind the couch with guns ready

Huh?!

Then papa embraces me

**(Detirmened)- Papa:** “I won’t let you take her”

**Aikozumi:** “....Papa”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “Your starting to piss me off Akira”

.......

_ Papa... Thank you! _

**(Annoyed)- Mama:** “Hmph!”

** *Klik* **

She snaps her fingers again

And the men behind us grab Papa back

**Aikozumi:** “Papa!”

As i try to reach out for him, 

My hair gets grabbed again

Mama pulls me up and forces me to stand up

I look at papa,

Those men are holding him down!

**Papa:** “What are you doing?!”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “Preparing for the next part”

** *bam* **

I hear a sound... it came from upstairs!

I sounded like a door being busted open....!

Nathan!

After some scuffling... i hear peolpe going down the stairs...

Two men come into the living room, with Nathan in tow

**(Nervous)- Akira:** “Nate!”

**Nathan:** “N-nergh!”

They force Nathan on his knees, 

I look at his face... eh?

It’s a face of Convidence?

**Aikozumi:** “Nathan...”

**Nathan:** “Ah- so you are the Yakuzumi i’ve been hearing about”

**(Japanese)- Mama:** “....menoko ha do ko desuka”

\\_(“Where is the Girl”)

**(Japanese)- Gunman:** “kanojo haa no heya niina ka tsu ta!”

\\_(“She wasn’t in the room”)

**(Japanese)- Mama:** “ana ta ha ko o taitteimasu! Baka o iori shitsudzukeru!”

\\_(“What are you waiting for! Go search for her Idiots!”)

**(Japanese)- Gunman:** “Hai okusama!”

\\_(“Yes madam!”)

The guards walks out the living room

And Mama lets go of me and goes to Nathan

**Mama:** “Where is the girl!”

**Nathan:** “Heh, i have no idea who you are speaking of”

**Mama:** “....”

She pulls on his hair

**Nathan:** “Ow watch the hair!”

**(Mad)- Akira:** “Don’t touch him!”

**Mama:** “Pfufufu~”

**Nathan:** “Keep the hair straight okay?”

.....

Huh? Nathan?

He is acting strangly normal?

**Mama:** “.....It seems someone don’t know the situation he is in”

**(Jokingly)- Mama:** “Doesn’t mather, that ‘mood’ will be ‘dead’ soon anyway~”

**Nathan:** “.....Heh, well whatever you say”

Mama lets go of his hair and snaps her fingers again

** *Knik**Knik* **

That Chairman walks out the living room and after a while...

He comes back with a......

....Box....

_ N-no... nonono! _

**Mama:** “Seems like you still remember this box, My little Princess~”

**(Trauma)- Aikozumi:** “.....I-i!”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “Pfufufu~ Yes... this box is the thing that made you one of us”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “I assume you remember what it in it?”

**(Trauma)- Aikozumi:** “.........”

**Papa:** “A-aiko?”

She opens the box and pulls it out...

“ _The Cerimonial Knive_ ”

The thing.... that claimed Suki-chan’s life

......

I feel a chill go though my body,

Needing to see that knive again...

It brings back horrible memories

_....But- _

_ I-i must stay strong.... _

**Mama:** “Ah yes, it seems you remember”

**(Nervous)- Papa:** “That is-!”

**(Nervous)- Papa:** “What are you planning with that?!”

Papa tries to break free from his hold but those men hold him tight

**(Evil)- Mama:** “Pfufufu~”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “Come here my princess”

.....

She grabs my hand and pulls me in

**Aikozumi:** “N-no!”

**Mama:** “Stop fighting it”

I attempt to struggle but... i was too weak

She gets ahold of me and forces me to grab the knive out her hands

**Aikozumi:** “I can’t!”

I drop the knive but before ot could fall towards the ground

She catches it... she even caught it by the blade

**(Annoyed)- Mama:** “Now listen here”

**(Annoyed)- Mama:** “You cannot escape this, we have been here once before”

**Aikozumi:** “I-i...!”

**Papa:** “What are you talking about?!”

**Papa:** “She has never held that knive before!”

**Mama:** “.....”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “Are you sure about that?~”

**Papa:** “W-what? Explain yourself!”

**(Trauma)- Aikozumi:** “.......”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “I presume you still remember Shurui?~”

**Papa:** “.... Shurui Suki? Yeah ofcourse i do”

**Papa:** “She was her closest friend”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “Was she really only a ‘friend’?”

**Papa:** “....What are you suggesting!?”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “That girl, she was just using her”

**Aikozumi:** “N-no! She wasn’t!”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “Using my little princess as her own ‘lovers toy’”

**Mama:** “There is no way my princess was interested in a woman”

**Aikozumi:** “It wasn’t like that!”

**Aikozumi:** “Suki-chan she.....”

**Mama:** “It’s too late to argue for her now”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “After all she is Dead... because of you”

**Papa:** “W-what?!”

**(Trauma)- Aikozumi:** “...........”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “Akira~ Think about it, why would she reckonise this knive?”

A evil smirk comes onto her face

She raises the knive and holds it infront of me, The tip pointing towards my nose

I... 

‘.....’

**Papa:** “.....I-i don’t believe it!”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “Pfufufu~ i’m afraid you must”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “You see... She was there too”

**Papa:** “!”

**(Shocked)- Papa:** “Did you cause that girl’s Death?!”

**Mama:** “I suppose i am also to blame for that~”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “However it wasn’t me who killed that girl, neither did my men”

**(Shocked)- Papa:** “N-no....... Aiko...?”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “Pfufufu~ Indeed”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “That girl was stabbed to death by my little princess”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “Infact i shall tell you all the details~”

** — Flashback — **

??? - Osaka

(Translated)

**Yakuzumi:** “We are here”

**Yakuzumi:** “I told you not too fall behind My princess”

**(Scared)- Aikozumi:** “......”

** *Knik* **

The men behind Aikozumi push her forwards next to Her Mother

**Yakuzumi:** “No need to be nervous~”

**Yakuzumi:** “Today will be day, you become a real woman”

**(Scared)- Aikozumi:** “.........help”

She innored what Aikozumi said, innoring her please 

The two arrive at a Abandoned House, in the middle of a desolate street wherevnone lives, works or even walks around here

This street is Fucua turf, none but gang members is safe here

The door of the house opens up, on the otherside of the door...

The Chairman waiting for them

**Chairman:** “Lady Yakuzumi, we are ready”

**Yakuzumi:** “Good”

The two along with the men following them enter the house, it gets locked after they have all entered

** *Bam* **

** *Chik-Thik* **

**Chairman:** “Door is locked”

**Yakuzumi:** “Where is ‘She’”

Yakuzumi asked the chairman, he wispers into her ear

Aikozumi, still scared looks around the place looking for maybe a place to hide

But before she can make any movements her palm gets grabbed by Yakuzumi

And she gets dragged towards a room...

The girl tries her hard to get the hand of her palm with no success

But she soon stops after what she saw in the room, or rather who she saw

Shurui Suki... her best friend tied up and blindfolded, forced to sit there on her knees

Without a second thought Aikozumi Called out to her,

**(Scared)- Aikozumi:** “Suki-chan?”

**(Scared)- Suki:** “Aiko-chan?! What is going on?!”

**Aikozumi:** “D-don’t worry! I’ll help you!”

**Yakuzumi:** “No you don’t!”

Before the girl could get any closer to her friend

She gets pulled back by one of her Twintails

**(Pain)- Aikozumi:** “A-argh!”

**(Scared)- Suki:** “Aiko-chan? Aiko-chan?!”

**Yakuzumi:** “Listen here you brat, i didn’t bring you here to help her”

**Aikozumi:** “T-then why?!”

**Yakuzumi:** “Pfufufu~”

One of the men had been carrying a box with them the whole time

They handed it to Yakuzumi and she opened it

And pulls out the Knive, A Cerimonial Knive

**Yakuzumi:** “You are here to become a Fucua”

She gives the knive to Aikozumi... she was still puzzled on what she wanted until...

It hit her... 

She begins shaking and almost drops the knive

However Yakuzumi makes the grip on the knive in Aikozumi’s hands further by holding them

**(Scared)- Aikozumi:** “N-no......”

**Yakuzumi:** “Yes my little princess! Today is the day you proof yourself”

**Yakuzumi:** “Kill the girl”

**Aikozumi:** “!!!”

**(Scared)- Suki:** “Aiko-chan?!”

She pushes Aikozumi more and more towards the tied up girl

Aikozumi tries to resist but her mother out strentghs her... even after all those Judo leasons

**(Scared)- Aikozumi:** “No! Nononono!”

**(Scared)- Aikozumi:** “I can’t kill Suki-chan!”

**(Terrified)- Suki:** “!!!”

**Yakuzumi:** “Don’t be such a coward, i didn’t raise you like this”

Aikozumi is begging and crying to her mother that she can’t do it

But her efforts are fallen short, as with one last push Aikozumi Stumbles infront of Suki

....Reluctantly Aikozumi pulls of the blindfold of Suki’s face

Her face is looks very confused and scared

**(Scared)- Suki:** “Aiko-chan....?”

**(Terrified)- Aikozumi:** “I’m sorry! I am so sorry!”

**(Scared)- Suki:** “.....I-it’s gonna be ok Aiko-chan...”

**(Scared)- Aikozumi:** “?!”

Aikozumi was suprised by her comment... 

Even at a high chance of death, Suki was still being considerade to Aikozumi...

Tears start coming out of Aikozumi’s Eyes

**(Terrified)- Aikozumi:** “I-i can’t.....”

**(Scared)- Suki:** “....I-i don’t know what is going on but-“

**Yakuzumi:** “Enough stalling”

Yakuzumi suddenly screamed through the room

She walks over to Aikozumi and pulls one of her Twintails, hardly

**(Pain)- Aikozumi:** “Aaargh!”

**Suki:** “Don’t touch her Sicko!”

**Yakuzumi:** “Hmph, this girl needs to learn manners...”

**Yakuzumi:** “Pfufu~ I can do whatever i want to my daughter”

**Suki:** “D-daughter?! Aiko-chan that is your mama?!”

**(Terrified)- Aikozumi:** “.......”

**Suki:** “All those times you got hurt... was it all because of her?”

**(Terrified)- Aikozumi:** “I am so, so sorry...”

**Suki:** “Stop that Aiko-chan....”

**(Terrified)- Aikozumi:** “!!!”

**Suki:** “Don’t be sorry for this....”

Aikozumi looks at her suprisingly.... to find a smile of compassion...

The smile that she fell in love with,

Aikozumi was astounded that she could still care about her after all this...

**(Crying)- Aikozumi: *sniff*** “Why?! Why are you still so good to me?!”

**Suki:** “Because... i love you Aiko-chan! You are my best friend!”

**Aikozumi:** “I-i.....”

**Gunman:** “Miss Yakuzumi! A couple of Police cars have been spotted heading our direction!”

**(Annoyed)- Yakuzumi:** “Urgh!”

She goes towards the two and makes Aiko hold the knive towards Suki...

**(Terrified)- Aikozumi:** “N-no!”

**Yakuzumi** : “It’s time my little princess”

**Yakuzumi:** “Do you know what you have to do?”

**(Terrified)- Aikozumi:** “I-i-i....!”

Aikozumi’s hands were trembling very hardly

Yakuzumi makes sure Aikozumi holds the knive

**Yakuzumi:** “Hold that knive Steady”

**(Terrified)- Aikozumi:** “N-no....”

**(Terrified)- Aikozumi:** “I can’t!”

**(Content)- Suki:** “ Aiko-chan”

**(Terrified)- Aikozumi:** Aaah.... aaah...

**(Content)- Suki:** “Are... you scared?”

**(Content)- Suki:** “Me too...”

**(Terrified)- Aikozumi:** “ S-su.....Suki-chan!”

**Suki:** “...I was not expecting this”

**(Content)- Suki:** “But... if it ensures your Safety Aiko-chan”

**Suki:** “I-i... will-“

**(Crying)- Aikozumi:** “I’m sorry! I’m so, so Sorry!”

**Yakuzumi:** “Do not dare Cry Aikozumi”

**Yakuzumi:** “This is your Duty, now do it already!”

**(Content)- Suki:** “...I will... let you do your thing Aiko-chan...”

**(Terrified)- Aikozumi:** “I-i... aaah... aaah!”

**(Content)- Suki:** “Aiko-chan... please... keep moving forward... without me o-ok?”

**(Terrified)- Aikozumi:** “B-but! Suki-chan...”

**(Content)- Suki:** “Thank you... Aiko-chan”

**(Content)- Suki:** “For being my friend...”

**(Terrified)- Aikozumi:** “A-aaaah... **AAAAH!** ”

** *Slash* **

** *bam* **

* * *

**(Dispear)- Aikozumi:** “I.... killed her...?”

**Mama:** “Pfufufu~”

**(Disbelief)- Papa:** “No way.... Aiko... i don’t believe it!”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “It’s the truth, My little Princess killed that girl”

Mama drops down to my head area and says in my ears;

**(Pure Evil)- Mama:** “ **You slit that Girl’s throat right open~ While you sat there, watched her die** ”

**(Pure Evil)- Mama:** “ **You are a trained Killer my princess** ”

** (Dispear ** **)- Aikozumi:** “..........”

_ I...... killed.... Suki-chan...? _

_ No... i.... couldn’t have... _

_ She must be lying! _

_ But... so why do i rememeber the same thing?! _

_ All what she said... it all happened! _

_ So did i really... kill her?! _

..............

_ I... killed Suki-chan _

_ no... no! _

**( ? )- Nathan:** “sni-“

A noise comes from nathan...

**(Annoyed)- Mama:** “What was that....!”

**(Playful)- Nathan:** “I’m sorry but i don’t buy that story”

**Papa:** “N-nate?! What are you doing?!”

**Nathan:** “Spending these few last moments debunking this bullshit”

**Papa:** “!”

**Mama:** “‘Bullshit’ you say? I was there i saw everything”

**Nathan:** “Alright then answer me this then”

**Nathan:** “If she really has killed that girl, Why is she standing there ready with knive again?”

**Nathan:** “As if... she was kill to prove herself...”

**Mama:** “!”

**Papa:** “That’s right!”

**Papa:** “Aiko really didn’t kill her friend did she?”

**Mama:** “Shut up!”

**Mama:** “You know what? Playtime is over”

I feel a hand grab my arm...

I get dragged towards Nathan,

_ N-no!  _

I try to resist... but yet again, it fails

**Mama:** “Kill him”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “H-huh?!”

**(Desprete)- Papa:** “No! You can’t!”

**(Desprete)- Papa:** “K-kill me instead!”

**Mama:** “...She can’t, she can’t kill her parents as ‘proof’”

**Mama:** “ _I learned that the hard way_ , so we have a good replacement~”

She leans down... to wisper in my ear again,

**(Evil)- Mama:** “This man caused you to run away from me, your birthright”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “But i see right through him, he just wants to manipulate you~”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “You know i wouldn’t betray you like this”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “........”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “Now is your time my princess! Claim our Future into the Fucua’s!”

She grabs my hand with the knive and makes me put it to Nathan’s Throat....

_ I-i-i...... ah... ah... ah! _

_ I can’t handle this again! _

I look him in the eyes....

He still is unfazed... calm even...?

**(Calm)- Nathan:** “Aiko... listen to me”

**(Calm)- Nathan:** “Everything will be okay...”

**(Calm)- Nathan:** “All this...”

He pauses... then i see a small smirk on his face

**(Confident)- Nathan:** “-Is according to plan”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “?!”

**Mama:** “Excuse me?”

Suddenly one of the gunmen came running into the room

**(Japanese)- Gunman:** “Kaichou! Yakuzumi-sama!”

\\_(Chairman! Lady Yakuzumi!)

**(Japanese)- Yakuzumi:** “jama su runa!”

\\_(Dammit! Don’t interupt us!)

**(Japanese)- Yakuzumi:** “ana tano dansei kaichou o seigyo shima su”

\\_(Control your men Chairman)

**(Japanese)- Chairman:** “G-gomen'nasai, mou soreha Yakuzumi-sama nidoto ki kora nai

\\_(S-sorry, it won’t happen again Lady Yakuzumi)

**(Japanese)- Chairman:** “Soreha kade suka?”

\\_(What is it?)

**(Japanese)- Gunman:** “watashitachi no nakama ga mi stu ka rima shi ta!”

\\_(One of our guys was found unconscious outside!)

**(Japanese)- Gunman:** “arera no juu mo kake tei ta!”

\\_(Their gun was missing too!)

The shock of the new sprung everyone’s attention

That much that i was able to pull down the knive from Nathan’s throat

I hear a small sigh of relief from Nathan...

**(Calm)- Nathan:** “You see? Everything is turning around for us”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “...Rrrragh!”

Mama pushes me aside and kicks Nathan to the ground

**(Desprete)- Papa:** “Nate!”

**(Japanese)- Mama:** “Damare!”

\\_(Shut up!”

**Mama:** “What are you trying to do?!”

**(Calm)- Nathan:** “Me? I have no clue what you are on about!”

**(Calm)- Nathan:** “I don’t speak japanese, i’m afraid i have no idea what is going on~”

_ Even while being pinned to the ground!  _ _ Nathan keeps his cool... _

_ So he had... a plan? _

_.....Michelle-san? _

* * *

**(Flashback)- Michelle:** “Stealing, sneaking, planning i was like a ninja”

**(Flashback)- Michelle:** “I even knew how to operate a gun”

* * *

!!

_ She is here! _

**(Mad)- Mama:** “She is still here isn’t she?”

**(Confident)- Nathan:** “Heh”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “Aaarrgh!!”

**(Japanese)- Mama:** “Sono meinu o sagashite kudasai!”

\\_(Search for that Bitch!)

Every gunman in the room including the guards on Papa, Leave the room

Mama sounds very mad

She turns to me...

With a fierce look in her eyes

She pulls me again my the Hair

**(Pain)- Aikozumi:** “S-stop!”

**Papa:** “Aiko!”

Papa stands up prepared to run at us

Then mama reaches into her Jacket and pulls out a **gun**!

And points it towards Papa, before he can move anywhere

**(Suprised)- Papa:** “!”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “I am done playing nice”

**Papa:** “Where did you get such guns...?!”

**Mama:** “Our nice ‘Friend’ the commissioner gave us these”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “Now sit... down Akira”

She threatens Papa to sit down again...

With no other choice... papa complies

She lowers the gun and then turns to me again,

**Mama:** “We will not be interupted again”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “!”

I stand up and back away from her

**Aikozumi:** “I-“

**(Mad)- Yakuzumi:** “Get over here!”

Her voice became way more demanding and scarier

.....

_ I can’t.... _

_...... _

_ But i already... _

_ Suki-chan... _

_...Aye-chan... _

_ Anyone... help me... _

Once again my hands get pulled

I get pulled back towards Nathan

**Papa:** “Don’t touch her!”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “Or what?!”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “Face it Akira, you are useless!”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “You are the reason i am standing here!”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “All you had to do was being my eyes for any police Info we needed”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “But you couldn’t do that, you instead focussed on the only thing between me and the Fucua’s!”

**Papa:** “You were bortherline abusing her! I couldn’t sit by and do nothing!”

**Papa:** “You cannot justify your actions, just ‘It is best for her’ wouldn’t make it any better!”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “I do know what’s best for her”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “Do you really think being a normal Person is that exicting?”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “I tried to give our child the oppertunity of being ‘special’”

**Papa:** “You are lying! You never cared about her!”

**Papa:** “The second you found out she liked Girls, you have dispised her!”

**Papa:** “You used her, just so you could get back into your family”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “Shut it, Shut it, SHUT IT!”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “I am tired of your Existance!”

**Papa:** “.....I know you can’t kill me”

**Mama:** “.........”

Mama pulls out her gun again and points it at him...

Papa looks confident.... but a bit shaken

**Aikozumi:** “Stop!”

I pull back at Mama’s Arm she reacts by pushing me away

I get throwen to the ground next to Nathan

**Nathan:** “Aiko? You okay?”

**Aikozumi:** “P-papa!”

**Nathan:** “....”

Mama still pointing her gun......

.......

Nothing is happening...

She isn’t shooting...

**Mama:** “....Dammit!”

**Papa:** “....You can’t kill me can you?”

**Papa:** “Because of ‘the rules’”

**Papa:** “You have to keep me alive if you ever want to become the master...”

**Mama:** “You are... so incredibly lucky dammit”

.......

_ S-she couldn’t do it? _

Before i can try and stand up, Nathan wispers to me,

**(Quietly)- Nathan:** “everything will be fine”

**(Quietly)- Nathan:** “Just believe... in her i mean”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “....But...”

**(Quietly)- Nathan:** “....Your Friend, Suki”

**(Quietly)- Nathan:** “Remember it, did it really happen like that?”

**( ? )- Aikozumi** : “!!!”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “Quiet!”

She kicks Nathan’s Body

**Aikozumi:** “Stop! Please!”

Mama looks at me... menacingly and grabs my arm

She forces me to stand up and face Nathan again...

My body begins shaking again...

Mama grabs Nathan and forces him on his knees infront of me

I look him in the eyes... i bet he sees the fear in my eyes...

**(Calm)- Nathan:** “.....”

**Papa:** “No!”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “Chairman watch him!”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “If he even if stands up... shoot him in the leg, he won’t die from that”

**Papa:** “!”

The Chairman goes and stands guard behind Papa...

Ready and primed with his gun...

**(Evil)- Mama:** “Nothing will stop us, Not that Bitch, Nor you Akira!”

**(Desprete)- Papa:** “...N-nergh!”

**Nathan:** “Akira!”

**(Desprete)- Papa:** “!”

**Nathan:** “Everthing is gonna be fine Sweetie, I love you ok?”

**Papa:** “......How are you so calm Nate?!”

**(Hopeful)- Nathan:** “Call it Hope...”

**(Hopeful)- Nathan:** “A hope for our Future”

**Aikozumi:** “!”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “Enough!”

Mama quiets us down and walks towards me...

She forces the Cerimonal Knive in my hand again

And grips my hands tight 

**Mama:** “Finish what you started Aikozumi”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “.......”

**Mama:** “You have done it before, that girl who claimed to be your ‘Best friend’”

**Mama:** “You were way closer with her and you still did it!”

**Mama:** “So stop Stalling! Slit his throat”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “Or stab him in the gut, makes it more painful~”

**( ? )- Aikozumi:** “I-......”

**(Serious)- Nathan:** “Think about what i said Aiko”

**(Serious)- Nathan:** “Think back, would you really kill her?”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “Shut up you!”

**(Serious)- Nathan:** “....Just... think”

The face of Nathan is serious... one i’ve never seen before...

_....T-think back? _

~~** You didn’t kill Suki-chan ** ~~

~~** You Killed Suki-chan! ** ~~

~~** You didn’t kill Suki-chan ** ~~

~~** You Killed Suki-chan! ** ~~

~~** You didn’t kill Suki-chan ** ~~

~~** You Killed Suki-chan! ** ~~

.......

_ What do i believe?! _

_ Suddenly... her words start flowing my head _

* * *

** (Flashback)- Aye: ** “You would never kill anyone”

* * *

!!

_ Aye-chan.... _

_ Right... you wouldn’t believe it either... _

* * *

** (Flashback)- Aikozumi: ** “You already saved me Aye-chan”

** (Flashback)- Aikozumi: ** “You saved me from a dark place... you are the reason i am doing this!”

** (Flashback)- Aikozumi: ** “You convinced me to be brave Aye-chan”

* * *

 ** (Flashback)- Aye: ** “Please... don’t give in to your mom!”

** (Flashback)- Aikozumi: ** “...I won’t”

* * *

......

_ I can’t back down from my words... _

_....Did i... not kill Suki-chan?... _

_ Think Aiko! Think! _

......

_ I must be miss remembering! _

**Mama:** “Stop spacing out! Just get it over with!”

**(Trance)- Aikozumi:** “.......”

**Nathan:** “....Heh... you really deserve mother of the year award you know?”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “Shut.... it!”

**Nathan:** “Really though! You gotta be the worst mother i’ve seen in a long time”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “You are painfully annoying!”

.....

_ Seems like... Nathan is buying time for me... _

_.....Think!! _

_....Suki-chan? _

_ What am i missing...? _

_......... _

_...... _

_ The one time i want the voices to awnser me... they don’t... _

~~_......I Can’t!- _ ~~

?

_~~ You coward...- ~~ _

....

_ Something... is coming to me! _

...?!?!

_ Suddenly... _

_ I remember it all! _

_....I... remember... all..... _

** — Flashback — **

** The Truth -version- **

** (Translated) **

**(Content)- Suki:** “Thank you... Aiko-chan”

**(Content)- Suki:** “For being my friend...”

**(Terrified)- Aikozumi:** “A-aaaah... AAAAH!”

** *Slash* **

I slash the knive... towards the floor

And plant it in the floor,

** *bam* **

**(Terrified)- Aikozumi:** “I Can’t!”

**(Annoyed)- Mama:** “You coward....”

**(Suprised)- Suki:** “....Aiko-chan..”

I go to hug Suki-chan...

As i do, i secretly untie her from behind

**Aikozumi:** “I can’t... I can’t hurt you Suki-chan!”

** *shing* **

**( ? )- Suki:** “............-ah”

**Aikozumi:** “I’ll help you escape Suki-chan!”

**Aikozumi:** “It’s how i’ll repay you!”

**( ? )- Suki:** “.....aiko-.....chan...”

**Aikozumi:** “....Eh?”

She is acting weird...

She just placed her Head on my shoulder,

I quickly undo the rope and as i get a small bit of hope....

It gets Shathered after i discover _blood around Suki-chan’s Gut_...

**(Terrified)- Aikozumi:** “.....eh?”

**(Weak)- Suki:** “.....h-help”

**Mama:** “Honestly you are so useless my princess...”

I look back at Mama....

She is holding the knive... with _blood_ on it

As she cleans away the blood and puts it back in the box....

_ Mama.... stabbed her..?! _

I instantly go to Suki-chan’s Aid

**(Terrified)- Aikozumi:** “Suki-chan! Nonono!”

**(Terrified)- Aikozumi:** “Please don’t leave me!”

**(Weak)- Suki:** “....aiko-chan....”

**(Weak)- Suki:** “i.... don’t... wanna die....”

**(Terrified)- Aikozumi:** “Y-you won’t! Please hold on!”

Tears flood my eyes as i try to stop her gut from bleeding...

_ But..... it won’t stop! The bleeding won’t stop! _

_ No! I can’t give up! _

**(Crying)- Aikozumi:** “Please! Please!”

**(Weak)- Suki:** “......thank you..... aiko-chan...”

**(Crying)- Aikozumi:** “W-what?! Nonono! Don’t give up yet!”

**Mama:** “Princess~ cmon stop worrying about her”

**Mama:** “We need to go”

**(Crying)- Aikozumi:** “No! I won’t leave her!”

**(Annoyed)- Mama:** “......”

I continue to try and stop the bleeding....

I see Suki-chan’s Hand trying to touch mine...

I quickly grab it... it feels cold... 

**(Weak)- Suki:** “I...... love you”

**(Crying)- Aikozumi:** “........”

**(Crying)- Aikozumi:** “Hold on! Please! I can’t live without you Suki-chan!”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “Enough! Men take her”

!

Two guys grab me and try to pull me away from her!

I struggle in everyway i can but....

**(Desprete)- Aikozumi:** “No! Stop! Please!”

**(Desprete)- Aikozumi:** “Stop!!! Let me go!”

**(Desprete)- Aikozumi:** “Suki-chan!”

I see Suki reach her hand out to me

**(Desprete)- Aikozumi:** “Suki-chaaaaaaaan!!!........”

* * *

.................

_...I....... _

_ Remember... _

_ The things i forgot... because it was to painful to remember _

_ She died... in my hands... Mama... she killed her _

_ And i couldn’t save her... _

.......

**(Walkie-talkie)- Chairman:** “Nē? Daredemo?!

\\_(Hey? Anyone?!)

**Chairman:** “Lady Yakuzumi!”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “Urgh! What?!”

**Chairman:** “I’ve lost contact with all our men!”

**Mama:** “I don’t care! That’s not my problem!”

**Mama:** “Do it Aiko! Stab him! Like you did to that Girl!”

........

I escape from Mama’s Grasp and pull the knive away from Nathan

I see Nathan smile at me... i nod to him

**Mama:** “....You stupid child...”

**Aikozumi:** “You lied to me Mama...”

**Aikozumi:** “...I didn’t kill Suki-chan”

**Mama:** “.....”

I turn to her... prepare to yell at her

**(Detirmened)- Aikozumi:** “You Did...”

**Papa:** “Aiko....?”

**Mama:** “....And so what if i did?”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “You can say you want, you will still kill that man”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “This is your future we are talking about!”

.....

I grab the knive again and point it towards her

**Aikozumi:** “I’ve said it before, but i’ll say it again”

**Aikozumi:** “I refuse that Future!”

**Aikozumi:** “I don’t want that life, i want this one... the one i have right now”

**Aikozumi:** “Here... i have people who actually care about me!”

**Aikozumi:** “So i want to stay here, with Papa and Nathan”

And Aye-chan!

**Papa:** “.......Aiko”

**Nathan:** “Heh, Good job Aiko...”

**(Furious)- Mama:** “You Moronic Child...”

She grabs her gun again and points it at me,

She also snaps her fingers and that chairman also points his gun at me

.....She won’t kill me... she can’t if she wants that future

**Aikozumi:** “Suki-chan... she died because of you mama...”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “What? Are you gonna kill me?”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “You couldn’t even stab that man, can you then really say you can stab your own mother?”

**Aikozumi:** “....”

**Aikozumi:** “But you can’t kill me either”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “......heh.... hehehehe!”

.....

I can’t let my guard down...

But i notice something... all the way back in the hallway...!

I see an uncontious gunman?!... 

Seems nobody has seen it since they all are watching me!

Then i spot... Michelle-san!

She is slowly sneaking up to the chairman..

She looks at me and pusses her finger against her lip, ‘Shush’

I see... she is gonna ambush him...

**Mama:** “You really think you can just come in here and act all Tough?”

**Mama:** “Don’t forget who is in charge here!”

**Aikozumi:** “You won’t get away with killing Suki-chan!”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “Oooh naive child! I already have”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “That girl has been dead for months! Those fools have no idea what happened to her!”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “And it’s not like they can even do anything to us~ The commisioner won’t let them~”

**(Pure Evil)- Mama:** “ _ **That Girl’s Death was pointless**_ ”

!!

.......

_ Pointless...? _

_ I feel something... something warm within me... _

_ A feeling... of hatred _

My entire body feels it,

Her threating Suki-chan like trash...

**(Loud)- Chairman:** “G-gah?!”

A loud noise comes from the chairman

We all look towards him, including Mama taking her focus of me

I look too...

It’s Michelle-san he is holding him in a Headgrip, with his gun to his head

**(Serious)- Michelle:** “Let them all go!”

**(Shocked)- Papa:** “Michelle?!”

**(Mad)- Mama:** “How dare you....”

Behind me i hear Nathan wisper to himself

**(Quiet)- Nathan:** “Attagirl”

They planned this all?!

**Mama:** “So this is your plan? A hostage exchange?”

**(Serious)- Michelle:** “All your guards are Uncontious, your backup is gone”

**(Serious)- Michelle:** “Give up and leave our house!”

**Mama:** “....In exchange of... ‘His’ life?”

**(Helpless)- Chairman:** “L-lady Yakuzumi.... h-help...”

**(Serious)- Michelle:** “...Yes, he will live”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “Pfufufu~”

_ She is.... distracted... this... is my chance! _

_......Can i really stab her? _

_ Her back is Exposed... she isnt paying attention to me! _

I grip the knive and walk towards her slowly

And Swing!

......

_ *Shing!* _

_ *Bam* _

?!

She... grabbed my hand before it could reach her body

Then she grips my hand tight

**(Pain)- Aikozumi:** “Aaaaargh!”

I drop the knive on the couch, it stays hanging in the couch pointing up

**Papa:** “Aiko!”

Papa stands up now that the chairman isnt guarding him anymore

But then Mama points her gun and shots the ground infront of him

** *PANG* **

**(Suprised)- Papa:** “!”

**(Furious)- Mama:** “Take another step and the next one goes in your leg”

**Mama:** “I knew you were gonna tryna stab me, your Hatred shined through”

**Mama:** “Now...”

She grabs my entire body and holds it in a lock

She is holding my entire head between her arms...

_ I-it’s hard to breathe... _

Then i feel a barrel against my head

**(Evil)- Mama:** “Fine, i’ll leave, however she comes with”

**Nathan:** “.....You won’t shot her”

**Michelle:** “You need her alive, She won’t be going anywhere!”

Mama’s body tenses up...

And the grip on my head increases...

_ I-...... can’t breathe! _

Suddenly in the distance....

** *weeeeeeee* *woooooo* **

_ s-sirens...? _

**(Furious)- Mama:** “...Police...?”

**(Suprised)- Michelle:** “!”

Michelle looks suprised of the sirens for a bit but then focussed her attention on having also a tight grip on the chairman

**Michelle:** “You hear? Soon this place is gonna be full of police!”

**Michelle:** “No have no where to run!”

**(Furious)- Mama:** “.......heh-“

**(Pure Evil)- Mama:** “HeheheHAHAHAHA!”

**Papa:** “!”

**Michelle:** “!”

**Nathan:** “...”

**(Half-contious)- Aikozumi:** “a-ah...”

**(Evil)- Mama:** “HeheHaha! You know what?”

**(Pure Evil)- Mama:** “Change of plans”

**(Pure Evil)- Mama:** “I don’t need her! I don’t need any of you!”

**(Pure Evil)- Mama:** “I’ll just kill everyone! And then... kill Papa! Then i must become the Oyabun”

**Papa:** “Yakuzumi... you can’t be serious!”

**(Pure Evil)- Mama:** “Hehe! You don’t think?!”

**(Pure Evil)- Mama:** “Watch and learn!”

She stops holding the barrel to my head and.....

** *PANG* **

Another loud gunshot rang out...

The room became quiet... as someone... was struck by the bullet...

(Pain)- ???: “GAAAARGH!”

B-but my vision becomes blurry...

I can’t fully see who... was shot...

But... i must escape!

Muffled voices enter my head... the most loud one... being Mama

**(Muffled)- Mama:** “Hehaha-......... -not need him!”

I look around me... the only thing i can see clearly....

The knive in the couch!...

I...... reach for it...

Not... quite!

**(Muffled)- Mama:** “Who is next-“

N-no more.... i won’t lose.... more!

With one final reach i grab the knive and i quickly stab upwards....

** *Shing!* **

**(Pain)- Mama:** “Aaargh!”

  
  


_I-i hit her!_

Her grip lets go of me....

And i fall to the ground-

And pass out

...

.......

............

My eyes open...

And i’m in a Blank Space...

White everywhere i see,

**(Confused)- Aikozumi:** “...Where... am i?”

I try to look more around me... but i dont see anything... execpt... behind me i see...

A familar person... it’s... Suki-chan with her back to me

....

**(Sad)- Aikozumi:** “Suki-chan....?”

The girl i loved so dearly turns her head and turns her body

**( ? )- Suki:** “It has been a while... Aiko-chan~”

**(Crying)- Aikozumi:** “....S-suki-chan!”

I try to run to her.... and... to my suprise... _i can touch her_

So i hug her...

**(Crying)- Aikozumi:** “I-i’m so sorry!”

**(Crying)- Aikozumi:** “So very very sorry!”

**(Crying)- Aikozumi:** “Because of me you died!”

**( ? )- Suki:** “It’s not your fault Aiko-chan...”

**( ? )- Suki:** “You didn’t kill me... and you never caused it either”

**(Crying)- Aikozumi:** “But I did! Because you were my friend You died...”

**( ? )- Suki:** “I never regretted being your friend Aiko-chan”

**(Crying)- Aikozumi:** “!”

**( ? )- Suki:** “Until the very end, i always have thought you as my best Friend”

**(Crying)- Aikozumi:** “......”

I stop hugging her and hold her hands instead....

It feels so real but....

**Aikozumi:** “You’re not... the real Suki-chan are you...?”

**(Soul)- Suki:** “Kinda... I’m her Soul!”

**Aikozumi:** “....Then... where am i?”

**(Terrified)- Aikozumi:** “....Am i dead?”

**(Terrified)- Aikozumi:** “Is this the afterlife?!”

**(Soul)- Suki:** “Nope! You are alive! You passed out”

**(Soul)- Suki:** “This is your Dream Aiko-chan!”

**Aikozumi:** “Then what about everyone else?! What about Mama?!”

**(Soul)- Suki:** “Wake up soon then! I wanna find out too!”

**Aikozumi:** “You.... really are Suki-chan...?”

**(Soul)- Suki:** “Like i said, i’m her soul”

**(Soul)- Suki:** “The soul who resigns within you Aiko-chan!”

**Aikozumi:** “B-but... why me?”

**(Soul)- Suki:** “You are the one who misses me the most Aiko-chan, my soul is within your heart”

**(Soul)- Suki:** “I bet even my parents forgot about me... heh”

**(Soul)- Suki:** “I’ll always be here with you, in memory!”

_ S-so unfair... _

I lower my head and look at the pale white ground

**(Crying)- Aikozumi:** “....T-that’s not fair... even after death... you are still to nice to me”

**(Soul)- Suki:** “Hehe~ You know me”

**(Crying)- Aikozumi:** “S-so is that it then? Do i have to let go of you?”

**(Soul)- Suki:** “You don’t have to! Do you remember what i said Aiko-chan?”

**(Soul)- Suki:** “ Aiko-chan please keep moving forward without me”

**(Soul)- Suki:** “That other girl you love, Aye-chan, she loves you”

**(Soul)- Suki:** “Go and be happy with her, for me!”

**Aikozumi:** “.....Suki-chan... i-“

**Aikozumi:** “I always loved you... you were... my first love”

**(Soul)- Suki:** “......Yeah i knew that”

!

Tears flood my eyes again... 

**Aikozumi:** “...Figures...you were always able to read me...”

**(Crying)- Aikozumi:** “I-i’ll still miss you”

**(Soul)- Suki:** “Hehe~”

**(Crying)- Aikozumi:** “D-don’t laugh at me!”

**(Soul)- Suki:** “You were so cute back then~ But you have grown Aiko-chan”

**(Soul)- Suki:** “You became stronger, because of her right?”

**(Crying)- Aikozumi:** “Aye-chan....”

**(Crying)- Aikozumi:** “But also because of you Suki-chan!”

The soul shakes her head and smiles gently

**(Soul)- Suki:** “That wasnt my doing, She was the one who made you believe in yourself”

**Aikozumi:** “!”

**(Soul)- Suki:** “She isn’t my replacement, nor my successor”

**(Soul)- Suki:** “She is your Future!”

Then the soul starts floating upwards...

As the space around us begins turning yellow

**Aikozumi:** “W-wait! Suki-chan!”

**(Soul)- Suki:** “She will help you Aiko-chan better than i could have!”

**(Soul)- Suki:** “I’ll always be with you Aiko, watching over you”

**(Soul)- Suki:** “Seeing you grow.... was my favorite activity after all~”

I......

I reach out my hand to her...

.....

_ It’s time to move on from the past, Suki-chan... thank you... _

_ She was my biggest help... _

_ But now... she will rest easily... knowing i will live on...  _

**Aikozumi:** “Goodbye Suki-chan.... I loved you!”

**(Soul)- Suki:** “...I loved you too Aiko-chan”

And so the soul dissapeers

She left... with the biggest smile i’ve seen from her...

** *weeeeeee**wooooo* **

....

_ It’s time... to go back to reality _

_ And face the Present... _

_ I lower my hand and wipe these tears _

_ Thank you Suki-chan, for everything! _

* * *

** *WEEEEEE**WOOOOOOOO* **

A loud siren grows louder into my ears as i hear a door burst open

....my eyelids are heavy...

But i managed to get them open a bit...

?

I’m being carried... outside the house

?!

I open my eyes more and look up at the person carrying me...

_ It’s Papa... _

_ He.... isn’t hurt, thank god... _

He looks at me and sees me awake, he smiles and puts me down...

I wobble abit but then Papa instantly hugs me

**(Weak)- Aikozumi:** “...papa?”

**Papa:** “.....It’s over Aiko”

**(Weak)- Aikozumi:** “?!”

**Papa:** “We are finally save! Yakuzumi... she is being arrested!”

**(Weak)- Aikozumi:** “R-really!?”

Papa nods his head

_ It’s.... over...? _

_ All these years of fear of her... _

_ All these years of constant abuse for my Sexuality _

_ I can finally be free now? _

As i think that... i hear ticks...

I look to my side, a few dozen of Photoghapers are at the gate taking photos

......

_ I don’t care...  _

They aren’t important right now

**???:** “Argh! You let me go you morons!”

A voice come from inside our home as i papa lets go of me

I look....!

Mama getting pulled away in handcuffs by two officers

She has... a deep wound in her right shoulder, guess thats where i stabbed her

As they pass us mana tries to get my attention,

**(Desprete)- Mama:** “S-sweetie! My princess!”

**(Desprete)- Mama:** “Tell these officers that i’m innocent!”

Her face is desprete, trying to force a smile

...trying to get on my good side again

The officers turn to us and ask me,

**Officers:** “Young Lass, This woman related to you?”

**Aikozumi:** “......”

**Aikozumi:** “No, ofcourse not...”

**Aikozumi:** “I am Aikozumi Urigami, i am not a Fuqua”

**Aikozumi:** “She is just some Crazy Lady who thinks i belong to her”

**(Desprete)- Yakuzumi:** “Aiko you!”

She tries to go towards me but the officers hold her tight

This one... for you two...

Time to make use of my Practice

**(French)- Aikozumi:** “Au revoir mère”

\\_(Goodbye Mother)

**(Japanese)- Aikozumi:** “Daikirai”

\\_(I hate you)

**Yakuzumi:** “Aiko!”

**Yakuzumi:** “No! You cannot do this to me!”

She keeps screaming as she gets Pulled away

Pulled away... out of my life

**Papa:** “You did well Aiko”

**Aikozumi:** “Papa?”

I turn to him and hug him again

**(Happy)- Aikozumi:** “Thank you... for everything”

**(Proud)- Papa:** “...Everything was for your Safe being Aiko, no need to thank me”

.....

A moment of bliss gets interupted when i see a Peramedics taking out a Stretcher out our home

With a person with a cloth covering it passes us

**(Panicked)- Aikozumi:** “W-who is that?!”

**Papa:** “Relax Aiko!”

**Aikozumi:** “!”

**Papa:** “It’s not Nathan or Michelle”

**Aikozumi:** “Then who....”

**Papa:** “Do you remember anything before yoy passed out?”

**Aikozumi:** “N-no...”

**Papa:** “Well before you stabbed Her...”

**Papa:** “She shot the chairman”

**Papa:** “The bullet went through him and hit Michelle too”

**(Shocked)- Aikozumi:** “H-huh?! Michelle-san?!”

**Papa:** “She is alive but has she was struck”

**Papa:** “But the chairman died”

**Papa:** “Then you struck her with the knive and she dropped the gun”

**Papa:** “As you fell she tried to pick up the gun but then the front door flinged open”

**Papa:** “And police swarmed the house”

**Papa:** “She tried to shot them again but she had to use her left hand and missed”

**Papa:** “She even tried to shot me...”

**Aikozumi:** “S-she missed right?”

**Papa:** “Right...”

**Aikozumi:** “Are you ok Papa?!”

**Papa:** “Yeah it’s good, it isn’t the first time i’ve been shot at”

**Aikozumi:** “What about Michelle-san! Where is she?!”

Papa looks at the house and...

_ Ah! _

I see Michelle being supported by peramedics

I quickly go to her

**(Pain)- Michelle:** “A-aikozumi... i’m glad your save”

**Aikozumi:** “Are you ok?!”

**(Pain)- Michelle:** “I’ve..... been worse”

**Aikozumi:** “....Thank you Michelle-san!”

I hug her 

**(Pain)- Michelle:** “O-ok... i get it”

She has a blush on her face 

I let go and say one last thing,

**Aikozumi:** “I’ll... come visit soon!”

**(Pain)- Michelle:** “....Take your time”

She then gets taken by the paramedics into a Ambulance

I wave to her...

She looks away with a blush

_ Heh... thanks Michelle _

She protected us... she really got rid of all her men?  


Seems she really loves us aswell

**Papa:** “Nate!”

I look behind me and see Nathan walk out the house

Papa runs to him and he embraces him

**(Teasing)- Nathan:** “Woah, Good to see you so assirtive~”

**Papa:** “S-shush!”

I walk towards them

As i do i see them Kiss

_......kiss... _

_ I need to go to Aye-chan! _

But i need some awnsers first

**(Teasing)- Nathan:** “Were you worried about little ol’ me?~”

**Papa:** “I thought you were gonna die Nate!”

**Nathan:** “I had no doubt that i was gonna live”

**Nathan:** “We had a plan”

**(Confused)- Aikozumi:** “What plan? You said that multible times now!”

**Papa:** “Why didn’t you tell me Nate?”

**Nathan:** “I never told you two, because neither of you were in the right state of mind”

**Nathan:** “I was afraid you’d panic more, so i refrained and this plan was only between me and Michelle anyway”

**Papa:** “What was your plan?”

**Nathan:** “Right... Before Yakuzumi arrived me and Michelle were planning this for along time in the Studio”

**Nathan:** “We were certain she was gonna bring back up of somesorts and low and behold, we were right”

**Nathan:** “Michelle would sneak out before she came and wait at the back yard entrance”

**Nathan:** “However the key to that door was back at the Shop so she had to go and get it”

**Nathan:** “In anycase she was planned to take out all the guards stealthly”

**Papa:** “How?!”

**Nathan:** “Ah you never knew? Before i helped her get into design college, she did Milatary Training”

**Aikozumi:** “I never knew that...”

**Nathan:** “Combo’d with all the skills from her thief days, i knew she was incredible on her own”

**Nathan:** “And able to take them all out and she did”

**Nathan:** “It wasn’t planned however to let them discover the body”

**Aikozumi:** “Are they all.... dead?”

**Nathan:** “No, i told her not to kill them... maybe hurt them... alot”

**Nathan:** “But all her guards are now being arrested by the police inside”

**Papa:** “Did she also call the police then?”

**Nathan:** “.....That... wasnt in the plan no actually”

**Aikozumi:** “Eh?”

**Nathan:** “We were planning to drive them away”

**Nathan:** “We weren’t planning to have them arrested, looking back maybe we should have done that”

**Papa:** “Then..... who called them?”

**Aikozumi:** “........”

_...was it-? _

Then a police officer comes to us and asks

**Officer:** “Excuse me, young lady!”

**Aikozumi:** “H-huh? Me?”

**Officer:** “Were you one of the people to call 911?”

**Aikozumi:** “....’One of’?”

**Nathan:** “Sir can i ask who called in?”

**Officer:** “Mr.Fashione, we have no idea”

**Officer:** “We got three reports in over the same thing”

**Officer:** “All three were younger girls they all told us about a possible danger at the Fashione Residence”

**Officer:** “We couldn’t detirmine who it were, that is why we are asking”

**(Suprised)- Aikozumi:** “.........”

**Papa:** “Aiko?”

**Aikozumi:** “A-ah sorry! No i didn’t...”

**Officer:** “Alright! Thank you anyways!”

**Nathan:** “Thank you for your service”

The officer nods and walks back into the house...

_ Three young ladies... _

_ It has to be **The Girls!** _

**Aikozumi:** “Papa...”

**Papa:** “Yes?”

**Aikozumi:** “I need to go!”

**Papa:** “Go where?!”

**Nathan:** “To Aye, who else”

**Papa:** “Oh!”

**Papa:** “But...”

We look towards the gate, the photoghapers are still there

**Papa:** “We won’t be able to get through there”

**Nathan:** “Heh go out the back, i’ll handle these guys”

**Papa:** “Nate....”

**Aikozumi:** “Nathan?”

**Aikozumi:** “Thank you... so so bery much for helping us”

**Nathan:** “Heh, it’s nothing! You two are family now”

**Nathan:** “My lovely Man and Cute little Daughter”

**(Blushing)- Papa:** “Stop saying such weird things!”

**Aikozumi:** “Hehe~ Thank you!”

Nathan laughs and winks at us 

He walks towards the gate,

I look at dad...

He is still staring at Nathan

**Aikozumi:** “Papa, i need to go”

**(Happy)- Papa:** “Right... i’ll walk you out”

Together with Papa we walk through the house...

I see many of Yakuzumi’s Guards being Handcuffed and awakened, being hurled away

None of them are being left behind....

I continue to walk with papa…

And we arrive at the backyard and he lets me go forwards before putting his hand on my shoulder 

I turn my head towards him

**Aikozumi:** “?”

**Papa:** “Think you forgot these”

I look at Papa’s Hand and he has my Hair ties in my hand

**Aikozumi:** “Ah thanks Papa”

I grab them out of his hands and then hug him again

I feel a kiss on my hair and i smile

_ I’m so lucky... without papa... i wouldn’t have been here _

_ I wouldn’t have met Nathan, Michelle or Aye-chan... _

_ But.... i shouldn’t keep her waiting, i need to go... _

I let go and walk towards the Backdoor

**Papa:** “Stay safe alright?”

**Aikozumi:** “...Ofcourse!”

I say confidently and leave

I need to stay unseen until i get out the radius of our House

As i walk around the Walls of the Villa i look at the Hair ties...

_ I think.... a Style change needs to be in order... _

_ I am about to met the love of my live again, _

_ I’ve been putting my hairs in Twintails every since I was able to Do my own hair... _

_ Only Her and Suki-chan ever did my hair... _

_ I know... i’ll do the style Suki-chan did with my hair _

_ It will be a great reminder, for the future~ _

* * *

** 15 Minutes later.... **

** Pourch of Gentille Residence **

_ It’s been a while since i’ve been here... _

_ Almost 3 months i believe... i still remember that was the first day after we became a couple _

_ The Festifal and everything... it was fun, _

_ Most fun i’d ever had _

_ But... no more stalling... _

I walk towards the front door

I take a breathe in and out... but before i can push the doorbell...

The door opens...

On the other side... it’s her, Aye-chan

She was waiting for me,

She looks at me with a big smile and says;

**(Happy)- Aye:** “Aiko..... ”

  
**(Happy)- Aye:** “I’m so happy... that you’re save !”

The smile i’ve missed most of all...

I don’t say anything i just go to her and Hug her

She doesn’t mind at all and hugs me back

......

Back in her Arms... the arms of the one i love so much...

**Aye:** “How did you Escape?”

** (Happy)- Aikozumi:  ** “Yakuzumi got arrested... ‘Someone’ called the police”

** (Obivious)- Aye: ** ”Ah! That’s good... thank god to whoever did!”

** (Happy)- Aikozumi: ** “You don’t have to hide it Aye-chan...”

  
**  
(Happy)- Aikozumi:  ** “It was you wasn’t it?”

**(Shocked)- Aye:** “!”

Then from their living room... i see Camille-sama come around the corner...

**(Smug)- Camille:** “Oh my~ I hope i’m not interupting anything~”

**Aye:** “M-mom! Not now!”

**(Smug)- Camille:** “Hehe~”

I slowly let go off Aye-chan and approuch Camille-sama

**Aikozumi:** “U-um... Camille-sama...?”

** (Proud)- Camille: ** “Yes Aiko?”

**Aikozumi:** “i’m sorry i broke our Promise!”

**(Proud)- Camille:** “...Come now, no need to be so Serious”

**Aikozumi:** “Huh?”

**(Proud)- Camille:** “I told you to protect her and you did”

** (Proud)- Camille: ** “Aye told us everything, from you saving her from a certain Fate...”

**Camille:** “I wouldn’t know what i would have done if i had lost Her”

**(Proud)- Camille:** “So truly, Thank you Aiko”

**Aikozumi:** “....Yeah thank you too!”

**Camille:** “Continue to take care of her, ok?”

I nod to her

Camille-sama smiles and pats my head...

_ Camille-sama.... She does accept me... and Respects me as Myself... _

_ Truly... The best mother-figure i can resieve... _

__

**(Proud)- Camille:** “Welcome back to our Family~ You’ll fit in jist fine”

** (Suprised)- Aikozumi: ** “!... T-Thank you!”

  
  


She smiles and goes back to the living room

**Aye:** “She is right you know, it would have been foolish of me to enter there with you”

**Aye:** “You saved me”

**Aikozumi:** “...That’s not true Aye-chan”

**(Confused)- Aye:** “Eh?”

**Aikozumi:** “Like i suggested  before.... You were the one to call the police”

** Aikozumi:  ** “Together with Impa-san and Liebe-san!”

**(Shocked)- Aye:** “....H-how did you know?!”

**Aikozumi:** “Call it a gut feeling~”

**Aye:** “I see... well... i couldn’t help it”

** Aye: ** “I wanted to help in any form of shape...”

**Aye:** “The police wouldn’t believe me if some random Teenage girl would be spouting such things”

**Aye:** “So i made the girls call the police too and well... it worked”

**Aikozumi:** “It is what saved us Aye-chan, you saved everyone’s life there”

**Aikozumi:** “My mom- no... Yakuzumi would have killed everyone! Even me”

**Aye:** “...I’m glad i did something then~”

_ Aye-chan.... _

_ You saved my life... and yet you act like it’s no big deal _

_ I can’t describe how much i love you... _

I grab her hands and then smile at her

She gets a blush but still smiles

**(Happy)- Aye:** “Aiko i like your hair!”

**(Suprised)- Aikozumi:** “Eh? Oh you noticed?”

**(Happy)- Aye:** “Ofcourse i did!”

I go through my hair...

The style _she_ thaught me... with help of the Hair ties i made it a Two Tail Twister

**Aye:** “Where did you learn this?”

**Aikozumi:** “Suki-chan thought me”

**Aye:** “Suki.... so... what are you gonna do about her?”

**Aikozumi:** “....”

**Aikozumi:** “She will always be with me, her soul... it’s bound to mine”

**Aikozumi:** “She will rest in my memories as my Best friend...”

**Aye:** “You... Didn’t do anything to Suki did you?”

**Aikozumi:** “No, it was Yakuzumi who killed her”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “So, i will live on for her.... and you too”

**(Blushing)- Aye:** “I-i see”

.....

** (Blushing)- Aikozumi: ** “ Aye-chan? C-can we be lovers again? _ ” _

**Aye:** “Eh? What a silly question”

**Aye:** “We already were lovers again when you first kissed me”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “E-eh?!”

**(Teasingly)- Aye:** “Wasn’t it you saying the First person you’d kiss be the person you want to marry?”

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “Y-you remembered that?!”

**(Happy)- Aye:** “Hahaha~ I’m sorry!”

**(Happy)- Aye:** “I nearly forgot how cute you were when embarrased~”

**(Pouting)- Aikozumi:** “M-meanie!”

**(Blushing)- Aye:** “Ahaha~”

**Aye:** “Sorry... hehe~”

.....

_This is my shot!_

**(Blushing)- Aikozumi:** “I’ll forgive you... if you kiss me”

**(Blushing)- Aye:** “!”

**(Blushing)- Aye:** “F-for real?!”

** (Blushing)- Aikozumi:  ** “Just kiss me already!”

**(Blushing)- Aye:** “W-well... That’s an offer i just can’t refuse”

Aye-chan grabs my other hand and then moves closer to me

She tilts my head upwards and kisses me

.....

_ This feeling... of Bliss and Joy.... Happiness _

_ These were feelings i longed for,  _

_ The feelings that were locked away _

_ Guarded by My past and the Fucua’s _

_ But they finally are able to shine through,  _

_ And make my feelings more honest than they have ever been before _

_ All because of her... Aye-chan... the one who saved me from a awful future..._

_.... But This is the Future i choose,  _

_ My future... with Her, together _

_ I know you know the same way _

_ So please Take good care of me,_

**_ My beloved Aye-chan_ **

** -Origami Love: The End- **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was Origami Love!  
> The Story of Aye and Aikozumi has finally come to an end  
> This along with the First Origami love has been a blast to write and such  
> The last two chapters are reserved for a Epilouge and a Behind the Scenes like i did with my previous story  
> With that all said, i dearly hope you have enjoyed Origami Love and i’ll soon be back with the Epilouge and BTS
> 
> -BulbySkye (YESSEY)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, 
> 
> How is my Writing Style?  
> It’s a enhanced version of the Original one  
> But i think it is Important to mention that any Japanese or French  
> Was translated by Google Translate meaning it could be incorrect so that must be said
> 
> In any case, got any Critisim? Tips? Or overal Support?  
> Feel free to leave a Comment!


End file.
